Problematic Kids
by Fifth-Of-Fourth
Summary: The school has a problem with me and I have a problem with school. Simple, right? Not really. It's becoming much of a challenge when Mr. Akainu is trying to get me into bigger consequences than expulsion. If that wasn't the worst, I'm in love with my brother who couldn't apply the term anywhere other than his meat. AceLu, MarcoSanji. Written Ace's, Luffy's, Marco's and Sanji's POVs
1. Ace's POV! Oh great, school

I know I had mentioned about an interest in publishing a new fanfic in the latest chapter of my other fic but this wasn't what I had in mind at that time. Even so, I had always enjoyed high school romance whether it was an AU fic or a novel right off the bookshelf.

Pairing wise, you guys know the drill!

AceLu, MarcoSanji and more to be added once I think of something. Of course, I would consider any suggestions given!

Go figures, I couldn't write a full out angst fic to save my life.

**I do not own One Piece**

* * *

Ace's POV

_"Good morning, everyone. We now bring you to our program 'Teenagers Everywhere'. I'm Greta."_

_"And I'm Hazel."_

_"Alright! It's already seven in the morning and I'm sure every students out there are getting ready for school. How was your weekends? I was having fun with mine that I was dreading for the Monday Blues. But don't we all. Do you agree, Hazel?"_

_"Yes, of course but we hardly have a choice, do we? But at least our students has something to look forward to in another brand new day of school. Unless you hadn't finished your weekend homework, of course." Laughter. _

_"I certainly hope that everyone had finished their homework. I remembered that whenever I didn't hand up mine back in highschool, I got scolded really badly."_

_"I'm sure it works the same for everyone else Greta. Thank you for listening to our talk. Now, we shall move on to-"_

"Ace!" I heard Luffy calling out before he pounced on me from behind and almost made me lose my balance. While he was enjoying hanging off my back, I had to try my best not to pay too much attention at the fact that his chest was flat against my back while his arms and legs were wrapped around shoulders and waist respectively.

"Luffy," I called back and reached my hand to Luffy's head to ruffle his unruly hair. "Good to see that you're finally ready. Are you going to let go or am I going to have to carry you to school like this?" I asked jokingly.

Something that Luffy would take seriously.

"Really? I want Ace to carry me to school!" Luffy demanded.

"Not today, Lu. I have a lot to carry for classes so you'll have to get down for now. Did you remember to bring your lunchbox?"

"Of course I did," he replied and still refused to get off. "You said that you would carry me to school like this."

"I was kidding, Lu."

Luffy only gave a small grumble in response and pressed his cheek against mine, probably hoping that I would buy it. And I would've bought it if I wasn't reminded that I indeed had to much to carry to be giving piggyback rides. I turned my head and pressed my lips against his cheek. "Tomorrow, okay? I promise."

Finally, my back felt lighter.

I reluctantly picked up my bag along with a few art materials (the huge canvas was what prevented me from carrying Luffy) and switched off the annoying radio which I have no idea why I decided to listen to it in the first place. School is intolerable but I had to tolerate it for the sake of Luffy or rather, for the both of us who happened to be our 'loving' grandfather's grandsons. I forced up a smile at the prospect of going to school but I do it for the sake of an attempt to make Luffy's day brighter, and the both of us left the house.

As usual, we met up with one of Luffy's group, Usopp, along our way and continued our journey towards the unthinkable horror.

Why do I hate school that much?

That's because I had a lot of problems with it.

What kinds of problems?

One which was that I had to attend it.

But there are joys to it too!

Yes, I know there are. Luffy is also in it but that's about the only thing.

Now, no matter how much people try to convince me that school wasn't all that bad because we get to meet up with friends and stuffs, I'm not buying that shit. First of all, I spent my days in school having to stare at the executives committees while they tried to talk my brains out more frequently than a well-behaved student should deserve. I think they were still trying out that whole intimidating thing so that I would stop adding numbers to my records. They higher it goes, the more I get to hear them talk. Lovely.

But to my defense, /most/ of said executives committees in the school were so damned biased that I often wondered how the hell could they even get the job? Since I still have a lot of time until we reached our destination, let me make a list for the people I hate (because it's just so many that I would feel accomplished by the end of the day). No, I'm so not using it as an excuse to rant. Let's start with the three crackpot musketeers: The Heads of Department.

Let's start with Mr. Akainu.

I have a lot of problems with this guy. Firstly, it didn't take a genius to realize that he was a man of bias-ness and not a man of 'Absolute Justice' as he claimed. But hey, the reason why he had hated me on the very first day was because I am apparently the son of an infamous and mentally unstable runaway criminal so I guess it might be a point. And the reason why he hated Luffy was simply because we live in the same house. Absolutely genius! Someone get a brain transplant for that guy. I don't know if it's possible but do try. If all fails, at least the world would get rid of one of it's imbeciles. Pushing away my fantasy, have I mentioned that the guy tried to get Luffy and I into as much trouble as possible? No? Hold onto your panties, guys because I'm going to tell you that he was the only person who tried to get me involved with the police when all I did was score good grades two years in a row. And he tried to make it more of a crime by accusing me of cheating.

That guy. That fucking guy.

Now you've met the first idiot on the list, let's move on to the next before I start bolting my way back to home.

Mr. Kizaru. In case you're wondering, no, he didn't do anything personal to me yet other than calling me and my other bunch of friends 'monsters'. How perceptive of him. And here I am being tempted to tell him in his face (which looked like it was ran over by a few trains and airplanes) that his perverted tendencies would get him into more trouble with the police than me passing my tests. Seriously, did anyone notice how he looked at Marco's ass? My best friend's ass? As if it wasn't enough, he didn't make it discreet that he actually wanted to smack it. When I told Marco about it, he looked absolutely horrified and disturbed. And I totally don't blame him. Mr. Kizaru was damn lucky that Marco was a teacher instead of a student or else he would be brought for questioning for being a pedophile while being a 'role model for the youth' on a single call.

Leaving Marco's biggest problem aside, here is our last man on the list: Mr. Aokiji.

Alright, I have to admit that I don't have any problems with him since he hadn't treated Luffy or me badly yet. Actually, he was more on the neutral side and perhaps just couldn't be bothered to see the both of us as threats. On the other hand, he treated one of Luffy's friends well so I'm half-way convinced that he was the only one who wasn't a complete scumtard. What could I say? I'm hard to please.

Aside from those morons, the teachers in the school were reasonably fine.

Marco, my best friend who was around four years older than me, was one of the school's youngest teacher (that explained why Kizaru found his ass smackable) and happened to be our homeroom teacher. We had been neighbors for quite a long time now and he often came to our house with his parents when we were young. Before I knew it, he became my most favorite teacher in the school. I thought that he would be more interested in working for the bird wildlife parks with how he had a whole room of books on birds in his house. Of course, he had a bird for his own too. It was a round, bright blue colored bird which I felt tempted to squeeze it in between my pointer finger and thumb to see if it would burst. But that would place me on a permanent ban from his house and his lovely fridge.

Drats. We're here and I hadn't gone through one-fifty of the list yet!

"I'm going to class now," Luffy said and I felt tempted to pull him into my arms so that I could drag him to mine. But we all know that it couldn't happen. Dammit.

"Alright. I'll see you at lunch," I replied and kissed his forehead before giving them a wave of goodbye.

Magically, when Luffy was out of sight, my mood turned sour instantly as I dragged my feet to class.

"You're only ten minutes late," Marco reminded.

Had I really been walking that slowly? Luckily, Marco understood my pain and simply told me to get back to my seat before continuing onto his science lesson.

Nothing to do here. Time for a nap.

After I woke up, I realized that Marco's class was about to end. Bummer. Marco was the only teacher who would allow me to sleep in class and the fact that I knew all about his embarrassing secrets from his haircut to his toes had nothing to do with it. I imagined that it must be a difficult job trying to keep me out of trouble and please me at the same time.

"That's all for today," he announced after the first bell rang.

"Hey Marco," I called out as the students began shuffling their way out. "Any luck with Mr. Kizaru?"

"Don't bring him up, yoi," he grumbled while still desperately wanting to avoid the fact that one of the Head Departments was after his ass. And I wasn't helping much. "Ever since you mentioned it, I can't believe how blind I was when I started to notice his looks."

"The 'I want to do more than just slap your ass' look?"

"Is the 'more than just slap your ass' part even existent?"

I gave him the most serious look I could muster. "Possibly."

"…Great."

As his best friend, I patted his back consolingly while making a note mentally that I would never stop bothering him about it.

"You're never going to let this go, aren't you?" Marco asked accusingly.

Damn, how did he find out? "No?" I replied with the most innocent smile I could come up with… only that it was difficult because I somehow know that Marco already knew nothing good would come out of that smile unless I'm bringing Luffy breakfast. "I wouldn't warn you of Mr. Kizaru if my goal was to make fun of you. I would've just encouraged him to do it."

"It's a good thing that you didn't, yoi. You should head to your class before the next teacher comes up to me for your tardiness."

"But you always cover up for me," I complained.

"Which is what I can't always do. Put in some effort in helping me here, yoi," he replied in exasperation.

"Fine, fine," I say that with great reluctance. "Are you going to join us for lunch today?"

Marco shook his head in response. "I have work to do and I can't get too friendly with students in school or else someone would think I'm being bias."

"And no one has a problem with Mr. fucking Akainu being bias," I grumbled under my breath.

"I did, if it makes you feel better."

"Why don't you bring it up to the principal since he would most likely believe you because you're the only sane teacher in this whole fucked up school. Not only that, you're one of his adopted sons," I reasoned.

"You should know that he couldn't just fire someone off because a student has a problem with him, yoi."

"Alright but I'm surprised he hadn't fired Mr. Kizaru for wanting to smack your ass."

Marco groaned at the topic. "That's the last thing I want him to know about, Ace."

"Why? It might save your ass and virginity."

"Ace!" Marco was blushing red now and I couldn't tell whether if it was from embarrassment or anger. I'll just take both then. "Just drop the topic and get on with your next class or else you're not touching my fridge until next week," he threatened.

Okay, that definitely worked and before someone could say my name, I'm already on my way to the next class.

"You're late, Portgas," Smoker (who is living quite well to his own name) snapped when I finally come into view. "I don't care what reasons you have but I'm going to make you do fifty pushups. Get on it."

Stupid PMS-ing, grouchy, retarded freak.

"I don't have to read your mind to tell that you're insulting me, Portgas. Hurry up and get a move on!"

Damned psychic bastard.

* * *

When the next few consecutive classes was finally over, it was finally lunchtime and I could get to see Luffy again so that I could survive the rest of the day in school.

You guys probably know this already but I'm in love with Luffy. No shit, really.

And the maddening part about this whole thing was what I only realized it after I made a pact to become sworn brothers with that guy. I mean, just how stupid could I get? I just made Luffy think that we're going to be brothers for life and wouldn't consider for something more than that. But even so, I doubt that Luffy's greatest expertise would be romance. There was this girl who was having a not-so-secretly crush on Luffy and made it a point by sending him wedding proposals (which I gallantly burned most of them) which Luffy would never accept. And if throwing a pair of undergarments at a guy who still didn't take a hint then I'm not sure what else could.

But the most ironic part was that the girl hated men as though they were a bunch of cockroaches.

That would like saying you hated a packet of chips except one particular chip even though it tasted the same as the other fucking chips.

Did that even make any sense? If it did then tell me because I am dying to know what kind of sense did that girl use!

"Ace!" Luffy called out to me and before I knew it, I was being pounced on again. Glad that I had completely forgotten whatever I was thinking about that made me crush the lunchbox in my hand in the first place.

"Hey Lu." I chuckled and spun him around before setting him onto the ground. "Where are the rest of your friends?" I asked when I noticed only Usopp and Sanji were there.

"The marimo is still sleeping in class and Chopper is helping out with the nurse again. Nami-chan said that they would be joining us soon," Sanji explained.

I nodded before the four of us went to our usual spot on the rooftop to have our lunch.

Before Luffy transferred, I usually had lunch with my usual bunch of group. We still hung out, of course, but after I had been told that two particular perverts were after Luffy's behind, I felt it necessary for me to guard my innocent little brother at all times. I couldn't bear the thought of either one of the perverts were to get their hands on Luffy and lock him up somewhere so that they could do what I had been holding myself from doing for all these years. I aim to love Luffy, not to deflower him.

I could always leave it to Sanji to take care of him since he was the most reliable one out of the group but Sanji couldn't be committed to be there all the time as much as I would. Zoro was strong as well but by the time he found out where Luffy might be held at, he'd be way too late. Usopp and Chopper couldn't even do ten pushups worth of Smoker's standards. Nami… I wouldn't trust her if the perverts happened to have a load of cash in their hand and Luffy in the other. I could trust Robin and Brook too but they happened to be teachers with commitments of their own too.

"Did you get into any trouble today?" I asked with no hint of concern laced in my tone at all. I would love it if Luffy caused some ruckus around and I wouldn't worry because I would definitely get him out of it. Or at least plead Marco to.

"No, not really. Kidd hadn't bothered me ever since we had that last fight," Luffy replied.

That was one of the perverts that I was warned about! Another was Trafalgar Law who was slightly better but a pervert nonetheless. I don't think I could take thoroughly investigating and experimenting on Luffy's body a way other than the obvious.

"That's good. How about you guys?"

"Mr. Zeff hadn't been going easy on the lessons as ever," Sanji replied simply but all of us know that he still loved his lessons. Especially Luffy and I who had the privilege of tasting his perfect cooking whenever Luffy called him over. Because I was a good neighbor, I would call Marco over to share the joy.

"I pulled a recent prank of tomato bomb on Mr. Akainu and didn't get caught," Usopp said proudly.

I love that guy.

"Did you get this reaction?" I asked while trying to stifle my laughter so I could talk.

"He was furious. We could even hear him cursing outside the class and swearing to kick you out of the school," Sanji replied.

For some reason, whatever shit happened in school, it would always be my fault. But I would be more than happy to take the credit if it was Mr. Akainu who got humiliated for it. "He had been going on about that ever since I entered in this school," I reassured.

"If Ace gets kicked out, gramps would be angry," Luffy pointed out.

"Don't worry. I know how to handle him." Which was funny because if I really did, Garp would never had forced me into a school whereby he was a discipline master in. "Just make sure that you don't run into him when you're causing trouble."

"But wasn't gramps mostly in the Principal's office for breaking down walls?" Point taken.

"You guys have the weirdest grandfather," Sanji commented and I felt inclined to agree.

"We're both lucky that the grandfather decided to let his grandsons survive on their own because it's only manly to do so," I supplied and rubbed the back of Luffy's head affectionately. Even though it meant having only myself to look after Luffy, Garp had never said anything that made me felt a huge load had been taken off my shoulders in my entire life. "It was one of the most sensible decisions he had ever made."

"I suppose so but wouldn't it be heartless for someone to force children to survive on their own? Especially when they're studying," Usopp asked.

"It's alright. I can manage taking on a part time job and grades at the same time."

Luffy pouted which obviously meant that he hadn't been happy about it and hoped that I would do something about it. "Ace spent less time with me ever since you got a job."

"I'm sorry, Lu. But I promise that I'll spend as much time as I could with you," I reassured.

And god bless when the time comes because Shanks wasn't the most reasonable employer when he was in a party mood, which he always liked to involved his employees in and wouldn't take 'no' for an answer. But at least he took care of Luffy and I from time to time when we were young.


	2. Luffy's POV! Meat or Vegetable Hotpot?

Here is the next chapter! It's getting really difficult trying to juggle my fics now. LOL!

**anonymous: I initially planned for this story to be just full of high school randomness xD I don't know how it'll go though since I usually plan while I write. ;x**

**TheeCritic: Thank you!**

**Lunacii: I'm glad that you did! :D**

**ASLfangirl: Haha! I also like highschool AU too and it's probably one of the few AUs that I like :P**

* * *

Meat. Meat. Meat. Meat. Meat. Meat. Meat. Meat. Meat. Meat. Meat. Meat. Meat. Meat. Meat. Meat. Meat. Meat. Meat. Meat. Meat. Meat. Meat. Meat. Meat. Meat. Meat. Meat. Meat. Meat. Meat. Meat. Meat. Meat. Meat. Meat. Meat. Meat. Meat. Meat. Meat. Meat. Meat. Meat. Meat. Meat. Meat. Meat. Meat. Meat. Meat. Meat. Meat. Meat. Meat. Meat. Meat. Meat. Meat. Meat. Meat. Meat. Meat. Meat. Meat. Meat. Meat. Meat. Ace. Meat. Meat. Meat. Meat. Meat. Meat. Meat. Meat. Meat. Meat. Meat. Meat. Meat. Meat. Meat. Meat. Meat. Meat. Meat. Meat. Meat. Meat. Meat. Meat. Meat. Meat. Meat. Meat. Meat. Meat. Meat. Meat. Meat. Meat. Meat. Meat-

"Luffy, class is already over," Sanji called out and snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Meat!"

"What are you doing?" he asked and looked as though he was looking at an idiot-Hey!

"Sanji! You're free tonight, right? Right?"

Sanji raised at eyebrow and raised his hand to his chin. "I suppose so. I don't have any shift today so I'm just going to head home and relax my day off. Well, hopefully, Panz Fry's daughter doesn't end up eating the kitchen's ingredient again so I don't have to go back."

"Yahoo! How about coming to my house and have dinner?" I asked excitedly.

Sanji's cooking is the best!

"You mean, go to your house and cook for you guys, right?" he said sarcastically. "I'm fine with it. How about the others?"

We looked at Zoro who is still asleep.

"Forget about that guy," Sanji grumbled before his face brightened up. "I'm going to ask Nami-swan and Robin-chwan if they want to come over!"

"Okay! I'll let Ace know, invite Usopp, Chopper and Zoro later on!"

"Yes, yes!" Sanji chirped happily, probably going to be on his way to meet Nami and Robin now. Sanji is always funny whenever he thinks of girls! "See you later. Don't worry about the ingredients since Zeff gave me some leftover ingredients from the Baratie. We could have hotpot today."

That means there will be meat!

Meat. Meat. Meat. Meat. Meat. Meat. Meat. Meat. Meat. Meat. Meat. Meat. Meat. Meat. Meat. Meat. Meat. Meat. Meat. Ace. Meat. Meat. Meat. Meat. Meat. Meat. Meat. Meat. Meat. Meat. Meat. Meat. Meat. Meat. Meat. Meat. Meat. Meat. Meat. Meat. Meat. Ace. Meat. Meat. Meat. Meat. Meat. Meat. Meat. Meat. Meat. Meat. Meat. Meat. Meat. Meat. Ace. Meat. Meat. Meat. Meat. Meat. Meat. Meat. Meat. Meat. Meat. Meat. Ace. Meat. Meat. Meat. Meat. Meat. Meat. Ace. Meat. Meat. Meat. Meat. Meat. Meat. Meat. Meat. Meat. Meat. Meat. Meat. Meat. Meat. Ace. Meat. Meat. Meat. Meat. Meat. Meat. Meat. Meat. Meat. Meat. Meat. Meat. Meat. Meat-

"Woah Luffy! Are you joining the sports festival or something?" I heard Ace ask and I found myself hanging in the air.

I turned around and grinned. So that's why. Ace was holding me up by the back of my collar. "Sports festival? Do they have meat?"

"No but I thought that you might be with how fast you were running through the hallways," Ace commented and finally set me down. "So? Why were you even running anyway? Can't wait to see your big brother even though it had only been a few hours since we last saw each other, eh?"

"Sanji is coming over to our house to prepare hotpot and I want to invite the rest of the gang!"

"Hotpot? Sounds good as long as you don't start hogging all the meat."

But all the meat belongs to me!

"Don't sulk, Lu. What happened to sharing with your brother and friends, hmm?" he chided.

"I can share my money, I can share my bed, I can share my pants but I can't share my meat with anyone! They're all mine!" I declared.

Ace seemed amused and started chuckling at me. It feels kind of nice hearing him laugh even though I know he was laughing at me. "I'd rather not have you share your pants with anyone, Lu. But no, I'll be there to have the meat too."

Awww…

Well, maybe if it's Ace…

The meat is all mine!

"No!" I said stubbornly.

"I'm not listening to you," Ace said childishly and kissed my forehead. "I'll be there after I finish my work today. Could you find Marco and invite him too? I got to rush now so I'll just see you later."

He patted me on the head and walked off.

Ace is really working hard. The old guy who rented us the house had been giving him a pretty rough time too so Ace had also been adding up more work to pay the rent. I miss the times whereby Ace had more time to play with me. I wonder if I should get a part-time job too but Ace would probably get angry at me. But then again, I had always wanted to work in a meat factory so I think I'll try getting a job too!

For now, I'd better look for Marco.

I walked through the hallways and trying to find a pineapple. I don't know. Looking for a pineapple is easier than looking for Marco.

I found him!

That's what I'm talking about, shishishishishi!

"So you'll be one of the teachers participating in the upcoming freshman camp, aren't you?" Kizaru asked. Ugh, I don't like that guy because he is creepy. I like Marco better.

"I-I'll think about it, yoi…" Marco replied and is looking quite pale. I wonder if he is sick or something.

"I insist on it since your age gap is closer to our students in this school. I'm sure you'll get along pretty well with the students. Plus, you're also hardworking and I will be more assured in leaving them in your hands." Speaking of hands, why are Kizaru's hands twitching?

"F-Fine. I guess I could help out then, yoi."

"Good, I'll let our camp supervisor know then. Good day, Mr. Marco."

And that guy was finally gone.

"Marco!" I called out and ran over to him. "Why was he looking at your ass? And why was his hands twitching a lot?"

Woah! Marco turned white! That's so cool!

"D-Did he? I didn't notice, yoi." And he looked really sick now… "You should forget about all that. Anyway, what did you want?"

"Oh! Sanji is preparing hotpot today and I'm asking everyone to come to my house. Are you going to come?"

"Hmm, I could drop by for it."

"Alright!" I cheered happily. "By the way, the meat is all mine!"

"It'd be better if you kept it to yourself that there will be meat, yoi. If everyone knows that there is meat, the first thing they'll aim for it just that," Marco suggested. See? Marco isn't a bad guy at all! He's not going to steal my meat like how Ace will.

"I see! I didn't know that. I'll just tell everyone that we'll be having vegetable hotpot then!"

Marco chuckled. "You go ahead and do that. See you, yoi."

* * *

Vegetable hotpot. Vegetable hotpot. Vegetable hotpot. Vegetable hotpot-

Ugh, I don't feel like going home now…

But the others will be there so I guess I'll just go home anyway. Too bad that some of them couldn't come; it'd be nice to have Chopper and Zoro at home too. But oh well. Sanji could always come over and make hotpot next time.

He is such a nice guy. In the past, Sanji always came over and cooked for us after I tried to make dinner. After he had gotten a job, I guess he didn't have as much time after all.

Marco is our neighbor so he also joined us from time to time. He and Ace has been friends for a long time now and he takes care of me too so I kind of like him as much as Sanji. Oh! And he has this delicious looking bird but Marco doesn't allow me to go anywhere near it. Pity… I wanted to try pinching it in between my pointer finger and thumb because it looked so round. I have a feeling that Marco will not allow me to raid his fridge if I try though…

Oh, I'm home already.

Mnnh… I don't feel like doing anything else so I guess I'll just sleep!

The floor feels so nice and cold…

…

"-uffy. Luffy."

"… No more spinach…"

"Luffy!"

"Ah!" I opened my eyes and looked around then up at Ace. Ace! "You're home!"

I just love hugging Ace!

"Luffy, you gave me a scare when I came back finding you lying on the ground. I thought that something happened to you and I was about to call the hospital. Luckily, you were mumbling something about vegetables or else you'd be on your way there," Ace grumbled and hugged me back nonetheless.

"My bad. I was feeling sleepy so I decided to sleep."

"There is a bed for a reason."

"But the floor feels so cold and nice," I argued.

Ace shakes his head and walked to the kitchen while I'm still clinging onto him. "I guess you didn't prepare anything for the hotpot, huh? The least you could do is to take out the tableware, lazy little brat."

"Eh but aren't we having a vegetable hotpot?"

"Huh? We're having hotpot, silly. You were just fighting with me over the meat this afternoon."

Yay! We're going to have meat!

"I see, I see. We're going to have meat. Meat!"

"Come on, you meat-loving idiot. Go and shower at least," Ace grumbled.

"Let's shower together!" I suggested. It has been a long time since we last showered together too. For some reason, Ace kind of stopped at some point of time and refused to tell me why. "We don't have much time left anyway."

Ace's ears started to become red!

"Tch, you can shower on your own, Lu."

"But I wanna shower with Ace! Come oooooon, we hadn't showered together ever since we were twelve? It's much more fun when Ace showers with me. If Ace isn't going to shower with me then I'm not going to shower!" I said stubbornly.

Ace sighed. "Don't be so demanding. You're a big boy now, aren't you?"

"I still wanna to shower with Ace!"

"No, Lu. I've to prepare the table for our guests. After you finished showering, I would've been done by then."

I puffed out my cheeks. Ace just didn't want to shower with me! "Then I don't wanna shower. I'll help to prepare then," I declared and jumped off him.

"Lu…" Ace said threateningly and held his hands towards me. "Don't make me drag you into the bathroom to scrub you down."

I stuck out my tongue at him to make him angry. "Neh! Ace could've just joined me in the shower anyway. If not, I'm not going to listen to Ace and I'm not going to shower today," I swore and quickly ran out of the kitchen before he could catch me.

"Lu! Come back here, you!" I heard Ace shout and he was already catching up behind me.

"No!"

Damn! He tackled me onto the floor while I tried to squirm my way out. Since when did Ace gets so heavy? I blame the muscles on this body. Why does he has it but I don't? Okay, maybe I do but not as much as Ace does! Life is just unfair always. And it's becoming more unfair when I couldn't push Ace off no matter how hard I try.

"You're heavy, Ace," I whined.

"Huh? Did I just hear that you want a shower, Lu?"

"That wasn't what I said at all!" I accused and struggled underneath him. It was starting to get hotter here too. "Ah! Ace is so damn heavy! And it's warm when you don't get off me."

I could see Ace smirking down at me after he finally lifted his body up from mine. He looked kind of… delicious. Like a meat but not as delicious as meat. There was this sorcery that made me unable to look away from him. Mmm… I really missed Ace a lot. I don't know why but Ace's expression was starting to turn serious after some time. The way he looked directly down at me kind of froze up my body at the same time too.

Why is... Ace giving such a sad look?

"Lu…"

"Ace…?"

What is he thinking now?

"…Oi," I suddenly heard Sanji's voice from the doorway.

* * *

Review yeah~?


	3. Sanji's POV! Shit happens

Phew! I've updated for three chapters now and I'm starting to feel dizzy. xwx This chapter will be in Sanji's POV! I hope that you'll enjoy this too! Thank you guys for the reviews! :D

**Kiyoumi: Franky will also make an appearance but not as a school staff. :P Luffy's POV would be the most difficult to write since no one could figure out what goes on in his mind and I had to make it as random as possible. xD But we love the little dolt!**

**pumpkintofu: I'm happy that you enjoyed it! I assumed my sense of humor was a lot better in the past so I didn't expect my fic to live up to it's genre sometimes. xD And yeah, I've recently had this image of Kizaru wanting to smack Marco's ass (I kind of do too) so why not include it in this fic too? XD Kizaru is creepy, lmao. **

**I hope that this chapter will continue to entertain you too! Humor is an essence in life and laughter heals the tainted souls! **

**anonymous: Luffy would share his bed with Ace any time and Ace wouldn't be able to argue with that. :D I'm just mean to not have non-lovers kissing in the first five chapters. Or maybe I just have problems. LOL! I'm glad that you're enjoying this :D**

**deathbyblood44: I will! :D**

**azab: Zoro and Law? I didn't see that one coming but I'll see what I can do. :D**

**one piece girl 99999: Don't worry, his bird gets to live. :D**

**Thee Critic: Really? I've always thought Luffy's brain to be unpredictable seeing how much trouble I had writing the last chapter. XDD**

**StrawberryGirlKairi: Thanks! I'm happy that you enjoyed this and I hope you will continue to! :D**

**ASLfangirl: Everyone gets to have a chance at being a cockblocker at some point in this fic. :P And yes! Luffy is adorable indeed! And it doubles up when Ace is with him!**

* * *

The last thing I expected to see was those two brothers almost kissing.

I know I should apologize for ruining the moment but I don't feel like waiting for them to finish sucking each other's faces while holding a huge pot of soup and ten bags of meat. Looking at their faces, I doubt that they even knew what was going on! Idiots, I swear. It runs in the family.

I'm not even going to bother changing my opinion after catching Luffy running naked around the house to look for a bottle of shampoo.

How is it possible that I knew where it was stored and he didn't?

Anyway, I simply saved Ace the torture by giving him the damned shampoo bottle. If I hadn't closed my eyes while doing so, my life could possibly end. And to think that this dinner was supposed to filled with joy. Just what had gone wrong? I should've just stayed at home and enjoy my day off.

Sorry, being caught up in a almost-kissing scene just does that to you.

So does realizing that not even the tissues were taken out.

Seriously, those brothers.

Ding-dong.

"Marco, you're here!" Ace exclaimed. "And you're early."

Finally! Someone helpful!

"You're forgetting that I live just next door, yoi," Marco reminded the scattered-brain brother number two. "And uh, you should help your brother out," he suggested.

I look over to the bathroom.

That naked idiot did not just lock himself out.

"Luffy! Wear some clothes!" Ace shouted and ran over to him.

I could hear Marco sighing and walking into the kitchen instead. Wise-choice, science teacher. It's scary how all of us are already used to those brothers that we don't do what people would normally do to save our asses. And from what Marco was grumbling about, I'm pretty sure it wasn't regarding how nice the weather is now.

"Any help?" Marco asked.

"That'd be nice. I don't think I can rely on those brothers to help around in their own house," I replied casually.

CRASH!

"Ace! You broke down the door!" Luffy screamed.

"Damn! Lu, get me the aluminum foil!" Ace demanded.

"I'll take out the tissues," Marco said and went to the cabinet.

* * *

After Marco successfully convinced Ace that aluminum foil wasn't a good replacement for cheap doors just because they're cheaper, they left the place as it is. Sometimes whenever one of the brothers actually listened in his science class, they took things the completely wrong way. How? I could hear Luffy arguing about how airplanes were mostly made of aluminum foil. I think they didn't realize the difference between aluminum _foil_ and aluminum _alloy_. Even so, how they could believe the former could be used to build airplanes was beyond me. And apparently Marco too who was trying his best to explain the lesson he covered up last week. Looks like Luffy would be getting more homework.

At least the two brothers are living together so they wouldn't have to worry about shame. Not that they knew what was it in the first place. But I suspect that Ace might be enjoying this more than he should unless Luffy decided to take a dung.

Speaking of dung, Luffy had been quite into that ever since we met. Or was it before? Whatever.

So, initially, I suspected that Luffy might want to get into an ambitious job such as a biology scientist and I was pretty proud of him. That was until I realized his interest when he tried to ask different animals whether if they shit. I don't know why he has such an obsession with shit but from my point of view, a shit looks just like any other shit. If you want to find out if something shits, just look at your own shit. But obviously he couldn't get an answer from the book 'Ariel, The Little Mermaid' so I just slapped his face with it. No one messes with Ariel. Ariel obviously doesn't shit and neither does she gives a shit to what you think!

And the worst part is that even I'm getting influenced! The old man had been complaining that I've been using the word too often.

I actually don't.

Do I?

Shit, I'm losing my appetite.

"Is the soup bad? Your face looks weird, yoi," Marco commented from behind me.

Shit! He surprised me!

"No, I was just thinking about Luffy."

"I fully understand," he said immediately.

Huh? Maybe he did consider about Luffy's weird interest in shit from time to time.

"Where are the other two?" I decided to ask.

"They were trying to help." When Marco looks at my horror-stricken look, he adds, "but I stopped them, yoi."

"That's good. By the way, could you try this and tell me if it's good?"

I scooped up some soup to let him try it. Everything went along well, he said it was good until our hands brushed past each other when he handed the bowl back.

That wasn't an electric shock, I swear!

Okay, I give. The truth is that I'm in love with Marco.

Our shitty science teacher.

A shitty adult.

And a shitty guy.

Sorry, the old man also said that I tend to use the word 'shit' or 'shitty' whenever I get too worked up or embarrassed but I assure you that Marco isn't shitty. At least, I have the image that his presence could make the bus driver Kokoro look like mermaid princess, Luffy's interest in shits into gardening a nice smelling flower bed, Zoro's secret stash of katanas into fairy tale magical wands, Ace's sleeping face against my food into-you get what I mean.

So, I realized that I have feelings for him when he was passing me the pepper. Would it be any different if it were the salt?

At first, I didn't realize what those feelings truly meant. When I consulted Nami, she just shoved me a stack of BL pornographic mangas. When it didn't help, I asked Robin and she gave me a box of BL pornographic novels instead. For those who doesn't know what does BL stands for, it means 'Butt Love'. Or was it 'Boys Love'.

Not that I'm interested in those and read them thoroughly everyday.

I was too quick to add that.

"I brought more meat just in case those weren't enough," Marco said.

He is a _shitty_ angel! And by that, I meant he is an angel.

"You sure knows how to think ahead," I replied. "Just don't put them in the fridge so that we could at least get one slice of pork."

"Where do I put them, yoi?"

Good question.

"Is there anywhere that Luffy wouldn't raid?" I asked while doubtful that I would get an answer. That guy could plow through anything if he needed more meat.

"I hope you're not telling me to put it in Ace's underwear drawer."

Oh god, no.

"Of course not. Just put it under the pile of vegetables."

That idiot avoids vegetables like how a vegetarian avoids meat.

"That could work," Marco said with a smile and did what I suggested. "You're pretty good at cooking and cleaning, yoi. I could still taste the fragrance of the soup that you made. Are you planning on becoming a chef one day, yoi?"

"Y-yeah, I guess so," I replied. Get a grip of yourself, love-cook! He just merely complimented you. "I thought that you're going to work as a bird keeper in a bird park or something." Well, since he has this blue, round bird that I felt tempted to pinch it in between my pointer finger and thumb the first time I saw it. But I have a feeling that Marco would sic Ace and Luffy onto my fridge if I were to do that.

"That was the initial plan but I decided to help out in my pops's school as a teacher for the time being. At least, until Ace graduates, yoi."

"You planning to work there for your life?"

Marco chuckled. "I get where you're coming from but I believe that Ace could actually graduate," he said in amusement. Hello, he just supported Luffy in the argument on using aluminum foil for airplanes! "If he stops sleeping in class too, yoi," he added.

"Doubtful. He is almost the same as Luffy," I replied, which contradicts my opinion prior to the first time I met him. I thought that he was responsible and polite until the sight of him setting the kitchen into flames kind of took the edge of it.

"At least you could help keeping his brother in check from time to time," Marco suggested and helped to move the plates onto the dining table.

"Tsk. That's what I've been doing along with the others for the many years we known him."

"You're Luffy's favorite older figure other than Ace though. Well, mostly because you can cook well but I'm sure that's not all, yoi."

Damn it! He was just complimenting me! Stop the blushing, you shitty face.

"I am all what you see," I reassured.

"Really? You seemed to be able to take care of Luffy and that's something."

Yeah right, all I did was threaten him with meat.

And maybe tried to send him to the zoo sometimes.

"I'm sure you don't mean that," I replied with a snort.

"I actually do. There weren't many in school who would hang out with Ace and his brother because of… you know the reason, yoi. It's a good thing that Luffy found someone like you."

Shit! I have to change the topic before my face becomes obviously red!

"I heard from Luffy that Mr. Kizaru is after your ass."

…

By how Marco's face was turning pale, I don't think I had chosen the right one.

"I mean, we're going to have a freshman camp soon, right?" I asked quickly.

"Yeah and I'll be one of the teachers to supervise but I doubt it should be a problem as long as only Luffy is there, yoi," Marco replied.

Hold on that thought, guys because Ace is going to grace us with an astounding news.

He popped his head around the door and inform us that, "I'm helping out with the freshman camp too as a punishment for trying to set Mr. Akainu's office on fire. Or maybe it's that shitty old geezer of mine that wanted me to go through another round of survival camp. I dunno."

"Mr. Marco. Sit down for awhile," I suggested when he was started shaking.

I couldn't blame him though.

Setting Ace and Luffy out in the wild was like trying to tame a dinosaur.

And to have Mr. Kizaru chasing after his ass at the same time too.

I could see how he wasn't happy about the whole thing when he took out his phone and dialed the numbers. "Hello? Thatch? Are you free during the freshman camp? No? Wait, how did you find out that Ace is going along too? Takeover me, damn it. You know how my situation is, yoi. I'm not going to let you say no, you bastard-hey, Thatch? Hello? Thatch, you asshole! I swear I will cut off that damn pompous hair of yours."

Uh, Mr. Marco. Your hair isn't very normal-looking either.

At least he wasn't giving up.

"Hey, Izo. I need a favor from you, yoi. Don't say no when I hadn't even asked yet, you idiot!"

Hmm, looks like this would be an interesting camp.

* * *

That marks the end of Sanji's POV for this chapter. I hope you liked it! Review, yah? :D


	4. Marco's POV! The Two Idiots In My Life

I'm really sorry for the delay and here is a super long chapter for you guys! XD I doubt that I could keep this length going though so enjoy this while you still can! -slapped- My life has been becoming busy lately so udpates would be less frequent. Same goes for my other stories! D:

**PPGZ Lover099: Thank you! I assure you that I tried my best xD I hope that you'll enjoy the rest of the story too!**

**Kiyoumi: TROLOLOL! If you had seen a particular small comic strip about baby Marco and baby Phoenix!Marco, I bet that you would feel the same way too. It was just so damn small and round! akdjakjskaj I suppose that I could see Sanji as the mother hen of the group and Marco must be subconsciously relating him to himself. LOL!**

**anonymous: Oh? It wasn't a flashback, it happened in the day Sanji came over to make hotpot xD I bet it wasn't a surprise for anyone to predict what Ace would do if it had something to do with Luffy. **

**TheeCritic: I'm definitely loving his problem. -shot-**

**pumpkintofu: Thank you! I've written MarcoxSanji as a side pairing and a main pairing in the other of my two fics actually xD Honestly, I didn't expect myself to be able to make it work as well but I sort of ship it and I came across a MarcoxSanji fanart too so I got even more hooked onto it. I have to admit that I'm a bit of a sadist inside and enjoyed Marco's problems- -tossed into a firepit- xwx**

**COUGH! I once thought that the table legs were made of iron foils (no such thing apparently). LOOOOL!**

**And it's alright! I love to read long reviews! :D**

**azab: Probably not much since he was more connected to Ace and Luffy than Sanji. But it'll change in later chapters for sure xD**

**ASLfangirl: Probably more or less than you can imagine. xD I kind of like torturing Marco. ;x**

**Wildoll: Thank you and you're awesome too! Marco puts a 'yoi' at the back of some of his sentences like his own verbal tic, yeah. owo Sort of like his style of speech.**

* * *

My life is officially hell.

I always wondered why do the sanest people suffers the most. I don't know about Luffy's friends but my bunch of friends including Ace has to be the craziest, infuriating bunch ever. And who happened to be the most responsible adult who has to take care of these children when no one else wanted to take on the responsibility?

That would be me, Marco-fucking-Newgate.

I considered acting like them to fool them but it was too late and the embarrassment just wasn't worth it. It must be nice being so air-headed that you could do whatever the hell you want and feel as shameful as putting on clothes. I can never understand how they managed it even though Thatch tried to explain but I could catch no balls. My friends has to be the joke and I'm the unfortunate straight-man who delivers his life as the punchline in this sad comedy show.

"Sorry. No can do, momma," the last friend on my contact list said before he hung up.

Who the fuck is he calling momma?!

"Hey, everyone is here!" Luffy cried out joyously and I could hear the rest of his friends entering the house.

I sighed.

"Don't worry about it, at least we'll be here to hold Luffy down," Sanji, one of the responsible guys in his group, reassured but I could see a hint of uncertainty flashing through his eyes. "Ace is all up to you though."

You know, I'd rather take care Luffy any day.

"Oops! I dropped the hotpot," Luffy said sheepishly.

"Luffy, you idiot!" Nami shouted.

Screw it, I'm washing my hands off the both of them!

"You idiot! You've just wasted soup!" I heard Sanji scolded and a few punching noises before he went into curses. "I'm damn lucky that I decided to make a huge pot of soup before I came over here."

"What's wrong, Marco? You looked stress?" Ace asked and I could feel him patting on my shoulder.

I looked stressed? I _looked_ stressed?! I AM stressed!

"It's the upcoming field trip. Make sure that you remember to pack everything the day before so that you don't have to end up borrowing my underwear again, yoi," I said instead. I really don't want to be reminded of Ace's freshman camp. I couldn't believe that idiot attempted to spend the days without wearing underwear. He already has a habit of not wearing a shirt and I'm sure there wasn't a need for him to expose anymore. "And Luffy's too," I added. I wouldn't be surprised if the guy forgot to bring his pants.

"Just bring along some more underwear just incase."

"That wasn't supposed to sound assuring, Ace! You're supposed to bring your own damn underwear, yoi! You sound as though you were hundred-percent certain that you will be borrowing my underwear. Go and pack now," I ordered.

"No way. Luffy is going to eat all the meat if I leave for a second," Ace retorted stubbornly and patted my head-did I ever mention that I hate it when someone does that?

"Ace. Can you take spicy food, yoi?"

Ace raised at eyebrow at me and looked as though he was disappointed. "Of course I do. You know damn well that I love spicy stuff."

"What about Luffy?"

"Nah, he couldn't stand it. Why?"

"His friend is putting tabasco on the meat, yoi."

I saw Ace smirking afterwards.

-x-

I really have to hand it to Luffy. Even when tabasco was literally dripping from the meat, he was still able to suck everything in like a vacuüm cleaner. Of course, he started to breathe fire afterwards and Ace wouldn't stop laughing about it. Speaking of him, there was a few times whereby his head almost dropped into the pot but I had to be a friend and pull him back before he started making out with hot soup. And he'll be in one if Sanji finds his head floating on his soup.

Luckily, I had eaten before I came over because all I am getting was vegetables.

"It's like a damn meat-eating contest," Sanji grumbled. I suppose he didn't think of eating beforehand.

"We have some meat hidden, right?" I asked.

"Yeah but it's not like we could take it out now."

"Just bear with it for now, yoi." I couldn't help but chuckle. It feels reassuring to know that there was someone else sane here.

Unlike the group in front of us who looked ready to kill each other for the meat.

"Luffy! That meat is mine," Zoro growled and slapped him across the head.

"No way! All the meat is mine!" Luffy argued back.

"Just let us have some of the meat! Or else there wouldn't be any point for us to be here, idiot," Nami shouted.

"Oi, Luffy! Let Nami-swan have the damn meat or else I'll start making vegetable soup every time I come over here," Sanji threatened and Luffy immediately compiled. "And all of you, eat your damn food properly! Stop spilling soup all over the table! We don't need your damn dirty katanas, marimo! Oi Usopp, don't even think of putting tabasco into the soup or I'll kick you out of this country! Ace! Stop trying to fall asleep on the raw food!"

Burp. Poot.

"Don't fart around the dining table, you crazy teacher!" Sanji bellowed.

"Yohohoho!"

Whenever Sanji was around, I feel like I can relax better.

But I guess every men in the group was strange and it just takes special circumstances for Sanji to show his. On the other day, I found him beaten into a pulp by one of our female teachers for flirting around with her. I don't even know how he could flirt with two female teachers at the same time and not expect a heavier beating. Even when I brought him to the infirmary, he was still going on about how beautiful they looked. The women in this group were surprisingly normal though.

That was until I caught Nami trying to steal my wallet.

"Ugh, I don't feel good…" Luffy mumbled.

"That's because you ate too much spicy food," Ace scolded, sighed and shook his head. "Come on, Lu. I'll bring you to the bathroom."

"B-But the meat…"

"I can stand one night without meat," Ace reassured.

"I meant my meat…"

"You're still going to eat?!" Ace exclaimed.

Persistence runs well in the family.

Ace is currently throwing Luffy over his shoulder while his brother tries to struggle out of his grip. Their persistence is so damn high that I don't even know who will win or lose before one of them ended up losing a house. They aren't staying at my house if they happened to lose theirs by the way. When Ace and Luffy were finally out of sight, the others immediately became Luffies and dove for the meat. Just how long hadn't they been eating meat?! How much they were being deprived?!

And even Sanji is joining in!

Why do I have a feeling that I wouldn't survive the night…

* * *

The next day, I drove to school with heavy eyebags beneath my eyes. As if my usual sleepy face wasn't enough to express how sleep-deprived I was, I just had to earn myself these bags. I guess it wasn't as easy as I thought to keep everyone from wrecking the house, especially after Zoro had gotten drunk. I tried to stop him from committing underaged drinking but he had his ways to keep everyone away.

Every one of them was almost as bad as Luffy.

And I have to be one of the teachers in-charge for their camp.

Pops save me. I thought dreadfully as I parked my car in the school's carpark.

"What's wrong, Marco? You look more like a pineapple panda today." Thatch suddenly appeared beside me and slapped me on the back.

"What is pineapple panda, yoi? Don't put these two together when it doesn't exist. And I'm still angry at you, by the way."

"About yesterday? So sorry about that. My wife caught me-" Lies, he wasn't even married! "And you know how angry women could get. I don't see what's wrong anyway since you've taken care of Luffy before."

I sighed at the memory. "It wasn't my choice. He was dumped into my arms, yoi. Not only that, it's Ace, Luffy and Luffy's friends this time. I won't be able to survive this."

"Don't give up so easily, buddy! Make us proud, make our pops proud! Show them that you can tame the herd of sheeps and make them your minions!"

"I'm not going to make my students minions! And why sheeps? You hadn't seen them yesterday! They were like rabid Chihuahuas, yoi!"

"Why Chihuahuas? Wouldn't bulldogs be a more accurate description if you want to point out how bad they were?"

"Do I look like a damn dog trainer to you?!"

Thatch only laughed at my suffering as usual and patted me on the back again. The gesture was assumed to be reassuring but it didn't bring me any comfort at all! Instead, it only made me feel even more stressful at how the freshman camp would turn out. I wasn't promised this when pops told me to become one of the teachers to look out for Ace! I should've just went ahead and worked as one of the bird keepers in the bird park!

"Don't look so stressed. Maybe Ace could take care of Luffy instead," Thatch reassured.

"He is twice as bad as Luffy, Thatch. You know that, yoi."

"I'm just saying since Ace would want to protect Luffy and keep him out of trouble. You know? Like those big brothers does for their little brothers then ended up finding out that the protectiveness came from the forbidden love?"

"You're reading too much mangas, yoi. If that's the case, why don't you take over me?" I demanded.

"I don't have the time to do it," Thatch said simply.

"Your lies are as horrible as your hairdo."

"Hey! My hair is fine! Yours however, makes you look like a pineapple!"

"And whose fault would that be that I ended up with this?!"

"…Me?"

"You're damn right it is! Get out of my car before I rip off the wheel and throw it at your head!" I threatened and got out of the car. I just felt like I had wasted twenty minutes of my life. For some reason, I feel extremely pissy this morning.

Keep my cool. I have to keep my cool…

"This isn't like you, Marco. I guess this must really be stressing you out since you hardly threw a temper." Thatch stepped out of the car and walked over to me. "Good luck at the camp, buddy. Don't forget to keep your ass safe from Mr. Kizaru," he teased and slapped my ass.

My. Fucking. Ass.

WHAM!

"It feels good to have a punching bag early in the morning, yoi," I muttered to myself as I walked towards the school building.

It wasn't that I have anything against the brothers. In fact, they make very good company when they weren't destroying anything near them.

I didn't have any other friends aside from pops's other adopted children before Ace and Luffy barged into my life. They were the brothers of oddity but I guess I couldn't complain much about them. Their parents weren't around with them when they were born and Ace was constantly targeted by society. Even so, he remained stubborn and still kept his promise of taking care of Luffy. I know that he is having a hard time with juggling work and school at the same time which was why I remained as a teacher so that I could at least take one off his shoulder. As frivolous as he may seemed, Ace could actually be dead serious when it comes to Luffy.

And I'm not only talking about the moments after he changed. But I remembered that even before he went through a huge change of heart, he was a lot more rebellious and difficult to handle. I can't blame him since his gramps wasn't the best after all.

_Flashback_

_I was sixteen and Ace was twelve. I was living alone upon my request since pops keep adopting more and more kids into his family. The last straw kind of broke when we had to share the same bathtub. I love pops nonetheless and would visit him when I could. But after I left, more of the older children in the family began to have their own apartments etc. Pops wasn't very happy about it but at least they also stayed in contact._

_Some of them lived together while some on their own. I preferably liked to live alone because of the peace and quiet. I wasn't very social to begin with and I find it hard for me to trust people easily. Thatch once said that I seemed too cold and serious for anyone to have fun along with. But I suspect the reason Thatch had fun was because he was making fun of me all the time. Anyway, my life was pretty much dull and I liked it that way._

_It was then I met someone by the name of Monkey D. Garp._

_"My grandchildren will be living with you as your neighbors from now on. I hope that you would get along," Garp said politely and bowed his head. "I shall now leave them in your care. Throw them into a cage of lions if you must and I recommend not to give them food if they asks. Let them search the rubbish dump for their own survival."_

_How is that supposed to be caring?!_

_After Garp left, I went back into my home and was about to tend to my bird before the doorbell rang again. I opened to find Ace holding his brother._

_"Here. You can have him," Ace said and threw him into my arms. What am I supposed to do with this? "I don't need such a noisy idiot living with me. By the way, he isn't my brother so don't even try to assume. Give him food and water twice a day or throw him into the rubbish dump so that he can look for himself. Kill him if he gets too noisy. I don't care. Bye."_

_What is wrong with this family?_

_"Ace!" Luffy cried when Ace had already left our sights._

_"I hate to say it but your brother didn't seem to like you, yoi."_

_"Ace doesn't like a lot of people…" Luffy said solemnly before looking up at me happily. "Will you be my big brother?"_

_"Uh… I already have a lot."_

_"I see… so you can't be my big brother…"_

_Why does this kid have to look so sad?!_

_"Fine, fine. I'll be your big brother!" I can't exactly throw this kid out! But neither would it be possible for me to keep him too. It'd be weird considering that we're total strangers. I guess I have to find a way to convince Ace to take his brother back. "So, what is your name?"_

_"My name is Luffy! What is yours, nii-chan?" _

_You know… I think I'd rather have this kid as a brother than Thatch._

_"Marco. Make yourself comfortable for the time being. I'll see if I can try to convince your brother to take you back."_

_"There's no need for that. Ace is too stubborn."_

_Why is he giving up already?! And why is he raiding my fridge after I told him to make himself comfortable?! _

_"Do you hate your brother, yoi?" I asked._

_"Not at all! I love Ace a lot but he didn't seem to like me. That's okay, I guess. It still feels good to have someone with me and not being alone. Even though we only just met yesterday I'd prefer Ace to anyone else."_

_Wait… they just met yesterday?!_

_Then how did they ended up living with each other already? _

_And aren't you too soon to like him so much?! And wasn't it too soon for Ace to hate someone that much?!_

_"I see…" I said instead. I'd probably lose ten years of my life if I try to get him to answer every single questions I have in my head. _

_"By the way, Marco. Your head looks kind of like a pineapple," Luffy said bluntly._

_I feel tempted to throw this kid into Thatch's house._

_-x-_

_A few weeks later, Luffy had officially grew accustomed to my house and fridge. However, he still mostly talked about Ace and wondered how he was doing. Ace wasn't home most of the time so it was difficult to get ahold of him. Even if I did, he would just tell me to get the hell away from him. I would like to see what does Thatch have to say about me after he meets this kid. If my patience weren't that of a saint, I would've threw Luffy into his room and lock every single of their doors so that they could never get out._

_I was taking care of my bird named Phoenix. I kind of took a liking to it ever since pops bought it for me. It was so fluffy that I felt tempted to pinch it in the middle of my-no, I would never think of doing that. That's just cruel and silly. _

_While I was changing his food, I suddenly heard a series of loud banging on my door. I swear if it was those damn couple who has sex on other people's door again, I'll throw them into a pit of fire. However, it turned out to be only Ace and Luffy._

_"Hurry… Luffy…" Ace panted while carrying Luffy on his back._

_"What happened, yoi?" I asked and allowed them in._

_"Just hurry up and help Luffy!" Ace snapped._

_This… guy._

_"Be a little more polite," I snapped back and shut the door. "Lay him on the couch. I'll get the first aid kit, yoi."_

_Surprisingly, Ace remained quiet and did as he was told. Even when I was treating the wounds on Luffy's back, he still remained eerily quiet. The wounds were quite bad and I could easily tell that he was burnt badly. However it wasn't bad enough to be life threatening. _

_"So are you going to tell me what happened? I don't think even he would be stupid enough to burn himself," I said._

_"It was… my fault. I was the one who did it…" Ace muttered as he kept his gaze down. "Luffy… he… didn't care. He just let me… did it to him. I couldn't control myself and… this happened. I really didn't mean to do it. He really is a nice person…" By now, he was already crying._

_"Do you really hate him that much, yoi?"_

_"I guess I kind of used to… but not now…"_

_I sighed and shook my head. I have a feeling that there is more to it but I decided not to push him now. "He will be fine, yoi. It'll definitely leave scars but it's not going to take his life away. I have to admit that even I was mad when you said that you were the one who did it. But this kid really do like you a lot. He told me the day you threw him onto me, yoi."_

_"That long…? Even when I was being such an asshole…?"_

_"Even when you were being an asshole," I agreed. "But if you don't hate him now, take him back and take care of him. He prefers you to anyone else, yoi. He was waiting for you to bring him home too. if you really regret hurting him then stop disappointing him."_

_"I can't. I can't take care of anyone. I can only end up hurting him! You don't understand a damn thing!"_

_"You will only end up hurting him more if you were to keep him waiting for nothing, yoi. I don't know what's your story but I can tell that it's too damn complicated for me to stick around hearing about it. How can you hurt him when he would be the happiest to stick around with you? Don't be selfish, yoi. You're the one who doesn't understand a damn thing. You keep on assuming on your own and hurting him even more. At least take the responsibility and look after him after all this, yoi," I said and let out another sigh. "He needs you around so just give him that at least, dammit. If you need anything, just look for me."_

_"He needs me…? He'll be happy with me?"_

_"Even if you beat him into a bloody pulp, yes." Luffy was definitely one oddball. "Stay here for the night if you want. I'll move Luffy to his room and you can stay there with him, yoi."_

_After that, I brought Luffy to his room and proceeded back to mine. I'll leave it to Ace with his own decision. It was funny. How did I managed to get attached to them? The only people I had allowed in my life was pops and some of my adopted siblings. Even so, neither I have told anyone to rely on me nor having being relied on. It was strange but those two idiots had somehow wormed their way in my life. I couldn't help but feel that I should protect them. The society wasn't good to everyone and I have a feeling that they were dumped on the side that I was in. Those brothers really do have it hard._

_The next morning, I went down stairs and found Luffy hugging Ace happily._

_"So you've made your decision, yoi?"_

_"Yeah, I'll take him back with me," he muttered and stared at me. "Thanks for keeping him for me, I guess. You don't have to worry about food and water since I'll feed it to him daily. I'll clean up his room for him as soon as I get back. So… I guess I'll be keeping him from now on."_

_"Oi, he's not a pet, yoi."_

_Luffy snickered. "Meow!"_

_Did Ace just blush?_

_"I-it's not like that! Sure, he seemed like the kind of cat who would poop anywhere and it's definitely not adorable! See? He doesn't even try to defend that he's a human being! Just how pathetic that is? I'm going to have a damn lot of trouble taking care of this stupid kitty and I bet that I'm going to regret it!"_

_"…Then why are you still blushing?"_

_"I'm not blushing, dammit! Stop that or I'll pluck your feathers!"_

_"Just get the hell out already, yoi."_

_End of Flashback_

"Oi Luffy! Your classroom is here! Get off my back already. You're starting to drool on my shirt," Ace complained.

"Meat… meat…"

I chuckled and shook my head at them.

Strange brothers indeed.

* * *

Thanks for reading and review, yeah? :D


	5. Ace's POV! The Damages Inccured

Here is another heart wrenching chapter. TTATT Sorry but it'll be back to it's silly state in the next chapter. LOL! Thank you so much for the reviews! It really inspired me to write more!

**Miishai: Thanks a lot! I'm glad that you're finding this story humorous and enjoyed reading it! And hey, you sound sort of like a sadist just like me! :D Cough! I kind of enjoyed Marco's pain too coughcough. And yeah, I bet everyone would feel tempted to pinch that cute little chick. I wanted to, at least! Well, Ace wouldn't have to know that Luffy called him that now, would he? -grins-**

**PPGZ Lover099: Thanks a lot! :DD And I will!**

**azab: I'm so happy that you're shipping this pairing too and yes, I'll make it happen! :D**

**Aimiko: Technically, the both of them are adorable together! Imagining them was enough to make me squeal sometimes! XD**

**ASLfangirl: A best friend always has to have the job of bothering his normal best friend. LOL! And everyone wanted to pinch Phoenix! That little darling!**

* * *

I was in the Principal Office with Principal Newgate, Luffy and the guy he often got into a fight with. Kidd was his name, I think. Usually, their fights were merely brawls but this time, I got word that Luffy lost his temper and took down several walls along with him. It was strange considering Luffy always let insults fly by his head and retort with something even stupider. It wasn't like him the get this violent till the point whereby he would get summoned by the principal. But lucky, the principal was merciful and was able to stop Mr. Akainu for giving him a harsher punishment than suspension.

And naturally, I was called down to bring Luffy home since Garp was munching away doughnuts while breaking down more walls with no apparent reason.

I glanced at Luffy who was having a miserable look on his face. I felt tempted to punch the lights out of Kidd too but that wouldn't be a wise thing to do in front of Principal Newgate. Plus, it might get Luffy into deeper trouble. So I just simply took a deep breath and took Luffy out after the talk was over.

"What happened?" I asked afterwards.

"Nothing," Luffy mumbled.

"I know that it isn't nothing. You hardly lose your temper, Lu," I reminded him.

Luffy turned his head instead and refused to look at me. What was wrong with him? He usually would be comfortable with talking to me about anything. Yes, he even asked me why his junk was growing bigger during that one time but that wasn't the point. I sighed impatiently and turned him around so that I could take a look at him properly. All the expressions that I hardly saw on Luffy's face was showing up.

"Don't try to avoid this, Lu. You know that I won't let this go," I said firmly.

"Just leave me alone, Ace!"

"Don't use that kind of tone with me," I snapped sternly and narrowed my eyes at him. "I'm caring about you and that's why I asked. I want to know what had gotten you so mad all of a sudden. This really isn't like you."

Luffy glared at me and I was taken aback by it. "Just stop asking! I don't want to talk about it. I'll go home by myself and read up on my textbooks or something," he muttered and wriggled out of my grip to run away while I found myself unable to move.

After Luffy was officially out of sight, I felt myself grew weak. Why was Luffy acting like this? Before I knew it, I was finding comfort in my best friend and ranting to him about Luffy's behavior. I couldn't stop caring about him! Especially not after how he had acted. It was obviously not normal and it definitely wasn't a good thing at all! I need to put Luffy back on the right path again before I lose my brother completely.

"H-he said that he w-was going back to study," I cried in Marco's lap.

"That was what you were bothered about, yoi?!" Marco snapped before calming down. "Ace. We're in the teacher's office," he reminded calmly.

"…So?"

"I'm getting unwanted, weird looks! Stop being dramatic on my lap and go home!"

"B-but Luffy! I-I don't think I would be able to take it if I see him s-studying! What am I going to do? My Luffy is in a rebellious phrase! He's supposed to be a good boy!" I continued to rant and refused to move from my spot. I needed the comfort, dammit!

"He is a good boy, unlike you! Now just go home and make up with him, yoi! I have to get to my next class!"

I stood up reluctantly and muttered some curses under my breath. "I'm going to get you back for this," I muttered.

"I heard that!"

* * *

As I walked home, I pondered about Luffy and our relationship. For some reason, after what had happened, I have a feeling that we're starting to distance more than before. I realized that my work was keeping me away more than I thought and wasn't spending enough time with Luffy. I could remember how disappointed he looked as I told him I have work when he wanted us to eat out together. Luffy was still considered young and needed taking care of more than just on survival needs. I didn't want to leave him alone too but I was really stuck in-between something like a crossdressing party by Izo and a brick wall.

When I saw Luffy sitting on the couch quietly, I gave a small sigh of relief and walked over to him.

"Luffy," I called out and frowned when he stiffened upon my call. "I'm sorry, Lu. I won't push you to answer if you don't want to," I apologized and sat down beside him.

Luffy nodded slightly before crawling onto my lap and hugging me like how he usually does. It seemed that he was still affected from the fight he had with Kidd so I decided not to try asking him for today. Instead, I patted him on the back of his head gently. He gave a small, cute whine that always made me chuckle. He always did have a way to make me feel different compared to with anyone else. Every little things he do can get the biggest reaction out of me.

"I'll bathe with you today, alright? So stop pouting already."

"Really?" Luffy asked as he lifted his head up from my shoulder and I could see his face brightening up.

"Yeah. Let's have one before we go out. I'll take leave from work today so I'll bring you to anywhere you want," I said.

Luffy brightened up even more at that and nodded happily. "Okay! Yay! I finally can go out with Ace," Luffy cheered childishly and wrapped his legs around my waist instinctively after I stood up. I guess he wanted me to carry him again.

"Yes, yes. Let's get you cleaned up before you kill anyone with your stench," I joked.

"Hmph! I'm not stinky as Ace when he comes back from work," Luffy retorted and stuck out his tongue.

"What was that, Lu? DId I hear that you want a thorough scrubbing, hm?"

"I didn't say that!"

"Come on, dirty one." I chuckled and brought him to the bathroom.

I remembered that it had been around four years since I stopped bathing with Luffy. It wouldn't be normal for us to keep bathing with each other everyday as we grow up anyway. Even parents were smart enough to let their children bathe on their own after they hit an even younger age. But I guess that Luffy will always have the mentality of an eight year old. It didn't sound so bad either compared to a lot of asshole adults I came across. I'd rather Luffy be pure and innocent than a total tard.

Unlike myself who was close to getting a nosebleed when Luffy striped off his clothes. I shouldn't be thinking about him like that!

However, Luffy didn't notice anything as he was singing happily away again. I realized that he really loved singing during the bathe. After he soaked himself, which unfortunately brought more unwanted thoughts in my mind, he sat down on the stool and asked me to wash his back.

Is he trying to tempt me or something?!

I let out a few grumbles as I squatted behind him and took a sponge. Always the demanding one.

While I was scrubbing his back, I caught sight of the scars from a long time ago that still remained on his back. Of course, it wasn't as bad-looking as before and had started fading away a few years ago. It always reminded me of the most regretful moment in my life. It also reminded me of the reason why I couldn't love Luffy openly. No matter how much I wanted to, I can't bring myself to do it after hurting him so much. I wasn't deserving of his affections. I always thought that Luffy deserved someone so much better. All I could do now was to stay with him and makes sure that no one harms him any more than I already had...

_Flashback_

_After I threw Luffy into Marco's apartment, I lived on my own. It wasn't easy getting food or water on my own. The house was secured by gramps at that time and the bills were paid by him. In this neighborhood, it was difficult to get anything for free. Sometimes I stole and sometimes I happened to find leftovers at the dumpster. At least, Luffy was better off with Marco and I didn't have to carry an extra burden when I have to worry about myself._

_I didn't trust anyone. Not even Luffy whom I had met the day before we were told to live with each other. For some reason, that guy automatically became clingy towards me. I found it annoying. It was as though he was expecting me to spoil him and take care of a weakling like him. So that he could mooch off my efforts for his own sake._

_I didn't care about him at all. I won't even feel anything even if he were to die as long as he left me alone._

_Soon, I got into fights with the teenagers just like I did in the old neighborhood. They were, of course, older and larger than me but I managed to win my fights throughout. I was too used to fighting for my life that I wouldn't hesitate to beat the crap out of anyone. The people in this neighborhood was too soft. They were spoilt and had everything they want in front of them. Weak and undependable. Just like that kid._

_One day, I found myself struggling with a particular gang. _

_The leader was not only a high schooler but a lot more stronger too. It was different from the other people I had fought with. He introduced himself as Bluejam and was known as such within his own gang. He was heartless and wouldn't hesitate to hit someone towards the brink of death. Just when things was about to get worse, the most unexpected person showed up._

_"What are you doing to Ace?"_

_I turned my head and my eyes widened at the sight. It was that kid…_

_"Hah?" Bluejam were also looking at him. "Who is that kid?"_

_"No idea. What should we do to him?" One of his men asked._

_"Just get rid of him," Bluejam said simply._

_When they were close to catching Luffy, he suddenly slipped underneath them and towards us. He grabbed a fallen pole… and stuck it in-between Bluejam's butt. Ouch. I could even see Bluejam's eyes popping out of his socket as he let out a wail of pain. I suppose that would've hurt anyone._

_"Hurry! Let's run," Luffy urged as he didn't wait for my response, grabbed my hand and took off._

_This guy is pretty fast when he was running away…_

_"Wait!" I called out as I tried to catch up before my arm gets ripped off. "I said wait!"_

_"They're going to kill us!" Luffy cried as he continued to run._

_"After what you did, I'm not surprised!" I snapped back._

_Finally, we managed to come to a corner and eventually lost our stamina. We had ran a pretty good distance and managed to lose them on the way. The alleyway was pretty large so it was easy for anyone who was not familiar with the area to get lost. When I looked at Luffy, he looked as though he was on the verge of death from running so much. This guy probably wouldn't make it for the Olympics._

_"Why did you save me?" I asked._

_"I-I didn't want you t-to die," Luffy replied as he panted._

_"I wasn't about to but after what you did, we are going to!"_

_"Whaaaaat?" Luffy cried out in shock before settling down. "But ah, I don't want to see Ace getting hurt either."_

_I narrowed my eyes at him. "Hah? Are you stupid? We're not even close or anything and I definitely don't need your concern. Why are you still acting chummy with me anyway? Don't you have a new caretaker now? You should've just ignored the whole thing and go back."_

_"I-I can't."_

_"Why not?"_

_"Because I don't want to see you getting hurt…"_

_"Duh, you told me that before. Surely that's not all, right? What do you want from me anyway?"_

_Luffy shook his head. "I-I just want Ace to be my friend…"_

_"You're really a dumb one. Why the heck would I be friends with you and why would you want to be friends with me?"_

_"I don't know. I just wanted to be friends with Ace," he said and looked at him as though he was about to cry if I rejected his friend invitation. That was why I disliked weaklings. They cry over for no reason at all! "Ace seemed alone like me so I wanted us to be friends. Besides, I really like Ace a lot!"_

_"You're retarded," I grumbled while feeling a growing migraine already._

_"Hey! I'm not! I can count to ten on my fingers and poop on my own!"_

_"I'm not even going to respond to something like that. Look, just leave me alone. I'm not interested in being friends with you or anyone for that matter."_

_Luffy bit his bottom lip and kept staring at me. As if that would change my mind. If not, it only made me feel more irritated. This kid was really being annoyingly persistent. I didn't like involving anyone in my life and I wasn't going to start just because he saved my life and permanently set someone after ours. _

_"Th-then at least let me follow you!"_

_"Why would you want to do that?" I growled._

_"I-I don't want to be left alone…"_

_I stared at him for a short moment before shaking my head. "You're not alone. You have that nanny of yours now."_

_"I still want Ace!"_

_Want… I was… wanted? Never in my life had someone told me that they wanted or needed me._

_Before I could snap at him, I felt a hand on my shoulder before I was tugged backwards roughly._

_"I finally found you," Bluejam said with a smirk. _

_"You finally got that pole out of your ass?" I retorted as I struggled in his grip but it wasn't working much. I don't show fear in front of people no matter how close am I towards death._

_"Let me go!" I heard Luffy yell and I saw two men lifting him up from each side of his arm._

_Tch, that idiot._

_I saw the two lackeys bringing Luffy towards us and I narrowed my eyes in suspicion. I looked back and saw that Bluejam had a pretty sick smirk on his face. His face made me sick anyway. Suddenly, the man at his side took out a matchstick and a lighter. Were they planning on burning us to death? I'm not going to go down that easily and I'm definitely not going to die in /their/ pathetic hands! Those bastards deserved to be in hell first before I do._

_"Tell you want. Since I'm pretty nice, I'm going to give you a chance. Give us some entertainment and burn his back. I'm not going to make you a killer either. There is a small pond nearby. All we want is just to have some fun," Bluejam said with a smirk._

_"Why don't you do it yourself?" I snapped._

_"That'd be no fun," Bluejam said simply._

_"And if I refuse?" _

_Bluejam narrowed his eyes at me. "Then I'll forcibly bring you with us and I bet you won't like what we can do."_

_I turned to Luffy who had his head bowed and was being surprisingly quiet. I thought that he'd be screaming about not wanting to get killed by now. Even if it meant having being possibly having to go through something worse than being beaten up, I'm not the kind who would ignore a favor. Luffy did help me escape from being beaten to a near death state and Bluejam was sure to hound me for the rest of my life even if I did go through with it. Plus, Luffy didn't directly offend me or make me furious. He simply annoyed me. I wouldn't burn him up just because of that or for my own sake. It was just against the way I do things. I know my dad is a criminal and I don't want to end up to be like him. All I wanted was to live peacefully… To be able to live without being chased after because of heritage…_

_"I'm not going to do it," I told him._

_"What?"_

_"I said I'm not-"_

_"Bring it on," Luffy suddenly said, making both of us turn our heads towards him._

_"What did you say?" I asked._

_Luffy lifted his head up and I thought that I was looking at a completely different person. His eyes didn't show any tears or hint of cowardice. "I said bring it on. I'm not scared of some fire and I won't die either."_

_"What are you talking about? Stop talking nonsense," I barked._

_"I'm not. I'm telling you to do it, Ace."_

_"I don't have to listen to you!"_

_"I said DO IT!" Luffy screamed, making me flinch back in shock. What was he thinking? "Come on, bring it on. I'm not scared. Or are you scared? Hahahaha! I thought that Ace wouldn't be scared of anything!" Luffy suddenly laughed childishly._

_I glared at him. "I'm not scared! I'm not just going to do something as ridiculous as this!"_

_"Ace is a scardey cat. Ace is scaaaared," he continued to taunt me. "Ace shouldn't be weak…"_

_I could feel my eyebrow twitched in irritation as something inside of me snapped. I couldn't tell what he was trying to do. It seemed like he was trying to tick me off on purpose. My anger had never been good and I was never good at controlling myself. I hated being called weak. And I hated being called weak by a weakling even more. I grabbed the lighted matchstick and walked towards him. I glared down at his figure while he looked at me with that… confident grin. I could feel a part of me holding myself back but eventually, my anger got the better of me and I dropped the lighted matchstick on his back._

_First his shirt caught on fire then…_

_My eyes widened in realization when the kid's expression grew in pain. He let out a gasp before falling to the ground while Bluejam and his gang laughed. What had I done? I quickly grabbed Luffy and made a dash for the pond as fast as I could. It was as near as a few seconds run and I managed to submerge his back into the water before pulling him up. I took too long! His skin was surely burnt by now!_

_"Fuck," I cursed and managed to get him onto my back so that I could make my way to my neighbor. "Why the hell did you tell me to set you on fire?! Are you insane?! What were you trying to pull?"_

_"Because… Ace is going to get hurt badly again if he doesn't…"_

_"I told you to stop spouting rubbish!" I snapped back harshly. There was no one in the world who would go this far for him. There wasn't a reason for Luffy to and there wasn't a reason for Ace to believe it either. "Lies like this aren't going to make you sound better. Only stupider if you think-"_

_"I'm not lying… I like Ace a lot… I really do…" Luffy murmured and I could feel him nuzzling his cheek against my back. "Ace is really strong…"_

_My eyes widened._

_Get a grip of yourself, I thought. This kid wasn't serious. He didn't know what he was talking about!_

_"Ace is nice… I don't want Ace to dislike me," he murmured and I could suddenly feel something wet on my shoulder. Was he… crying?_

_"O-Oi…"_

_"Don't wanna be alone… I want Ace… Don't want Ace to leave me alone…"_

_Damn it!_

_What can I possibly say to that? My heart was twisting in a weird and painful way right now. The words from the kid's mouth sounded strangely sincere and comforting. No one ever wanted me around. I don't understand how could Luffy come to grow fond of someone like me when I had been an asshole to him from the day we had met. I pushed him away whenever he tried to follow me. I ignored him when he called out to me. I glared at him when we happened to meet outside of our house._

_"Ace…" Luffy murmured and suddenly snapped me out from my thought._

_"Hey, you're burning up!"_

_"Mhnnn…" _

_He's asleep? Fuck. I had to get him back as soon as I could._

_I ran as fast as I could despite all the running I already did just now until I got to my neighbor's house. Marco, was his name, he quickly tended to Luffy while I suddenly felt helpless. I couldn't believe what I had done to him. I fucking set him on fire! Even if I was confused and allowed my anger to get the better of me, Luffy wasn't a bad person at all! He may be annoying and clingy but he definitely wasn't a horrible person. I felt even worse when Marco told me how much Luffy had liked me. He made me set him on fire so that I wouldn't get dragged away by Bluejam. He didn't want me to get hurt… he was… protecting me._

_"I want to… stay with you," I muttered as I cried after Marco left the room._

_End of Flashback_

"Aceeeee!" Luffy whined.

"Huh?" I blinked and realized that I had drifted off into my thoughts again. "Sorry about that. Was wondering why you're so skinny even though you're a greedy pig," I teased.

"Hey! I'm not a pig! I'm your brother," Luffy exclaimed.

I scoffed and rolled my eyes. "That's what you were most concerned about? Yes, yes, you're my brother alright. So dear brother of mine, go and wash your hair," I ordered.

"No! I wanna wash Ace's back too!"

I raised my eyebrow at him. "If you insist."

Everything was back to normal.

* * *

So yeah, this was mostly the reason why Ace couldn't confess. A I hoped you enjoyed this chapter too! See ya guys!


	6. Luffy's POV! Meeting Ace's Boss

I actually planned to write this chapter a lot later but after reading all of your reviews, I just can't help myself and started typing away during my flight back to my home country xD So here you go, a new chapter and another fic which is a side fic to It's Time For A Change! A MarcoxSanji fic by the way ;x

**PPGZ Lover099: This is the major part of the reason actually. xD Ace just thinks that he isn't worthy of Luffy's affections and he is still a son of a dangerous criminal so it'd be dangerous to get Luffy too involved Dx Still, AceLu will be much more easy-going than MarcoSan I think. LOOOL!**

**azab: I feel bad for him too Dx Well, we probably might find out soon. Maybe in three more chapters or so? xD**

**Miishai: Hahaha! I have somewhat of a small sadistic side too but nothing too big. Thanks! I was wondering if I'm making Luffy a PMS-ing woman instead (hopefully not xD) but I suppose that Luffy is still fifteen (even if he was older, he'd still act somewhat childish). Marco is just the victim of the jokes all around. 8'D But I do love these kind of guys irl. I'm quite the bully actually x3x And that's why everyone loves our sweet hearted Luffy! Eventhoughheismostlyjustamea teatingmachine. -slapped-**

**StrawberryGirlKairi: I suppose that Luffy doesn't have a lot of things and some of them is being proper and tactful. 8'D Luffy is just too sweet and Ace too!**

**TheStupidRaven: Thanks! And you'll get to see more of it in this chapter. ;D And Sabo? Yup. He will be in future chapters but not anytime soon!**

**Naru-sama: I'm glad that you liked it! I'm usually a sucker for romance plus drama plus angst. XD And maybe? Maybe not? :P**

**Wildoll: Thanks a lot! I'm usually not the witty one (my brother is) so I didn't think my fics would be hilarious too xD To be honest, my past fics may have a lot of grammatical mistakes but I did have a good sense of humor. x.x**

**ASLfangirl: We'll find that out soon in a few more chapters! :D Ace has a better control of his temper now but it still does get out of hand at certain times. xP**

**XxSaorixX: I reckoned that Ace and Luffy would never have a normal moment as long as they are together xD But still, I hope that it wasn;t too random too. I'm happy that you enjoyed it!**

**anonymous: It's alright! And don't worry, Marco has already gotten used to it. :P**

* * *

After we finished bathing, Ace took me out like he promised.

I'm really happy that we could go out together again like before. Ace has always been very busy so I usually just went out with Zoro or stay at home by myself. Being with Ace was different from being with the rest of my friends. I just made me feel happier!

Oh, but I love being with my friends too!

Ace always took my hand when we went out. It felt so warm that I couldn't help grinning as we walked. Even when i realized that Ace was giving me funny looks, I didn't care. I love being with Ace and I'm not going to stop saying that. But hey, didn't Ace has class at this time? Did he get suspended because I did? I heard from Marco that before I enrolled into the school, Ace would either purposely get himself suspended or wouldn't even turn up for class at all. It was last year whereby I remember Ace spent time with me a lot more than he does now. Ace is really a nice person!

Being with Ace takes my mind off a lot of things. Like the fight I had with Kidd. I don't really want to remember that. I didn't want to tell Ace anything about it either because I'm scared. What Kidd did… I don't want to think about it anymore.

"Before we go anywhere, we should get you ready for the trip. We wouldn't want you to miss out anything you need," Ace told me.

"What about Ace?"

"Nah, I'm good. Marco will be there after all." After saying that, Ace has this really weird smirk on his face. "You're more important after all. Let's see, what do you need…" he mumbled.

"Meat!"

That was automatic, I swear!

Ace looked at me weirdly before shaking his head and chuckled. "We won't be having meat there and they would be the one providing the food. Snacks should be alright though," Ace replied.

"…Could we have meat for snacks?"

"No. Something that we can eat immediately and doesn't need cooking or fire: chips, sweets or instant noodles."

"Instant meat?"

"No meat, Lu!"

Aww…

"Food aside, let's get you a pair of track shoes. Your feet will hurt if you go in sandals and school shoes are too heavy," Ace said and tugged me over to the nearest shoe shop. "Which one do you like?"

"Fried!"

"Stop thinking about meat, Lu!" Ace said and gently whacked me over in the head. Ow… "I'll choose for you then. You love the color red, don't you?"

"Yup! That kind of red!" I said and pointed over to the supermarket which has meat on display. Those really looked delicious!

"Stop thinking about meat for a few minutes," Ace grumbled and dragged me into the shop which blocked my view of the supermarket. I want to see more of the meat! "We're on a tight budget too so I can only afford the things that you need. We can have meat during the camping trip, okay? Although the food there is mostly crap."

There is no way meat could taste bad!

I pouted. "Then I don't need any shoes. We could buy meat instead."

"You just had meat a few days ago, Lu."

"It isn't enough! Come on, let's forget about the shoes and go for meat instead," I persuaded.

"The meat will be the last thing on our mind. And shouldn't be on your mind for now," he said and tapped on my forehead.

After that, Ace bought a pair of tracks shoes for me which I think that buying meat would be more cheaper. I would rather have more meat than a pair of shoes. I can walk a far distance easily and my feet would still be fine. Ace really does worry too much. And he always said how Marco acts like a mother hen when Ace wasn't that different too. By the way, I wonder what does mother hen means. Oh well, shouldn't be anything important.

We walked through the streets while Ace was mumbling something about the things I might need for the trip. I'd be fine even if I go as I'm now!

But I won't be if I didn't have meat.

"Luffy, stop thinking about meat."

How does he know what I'm thinking?!

"It's very obvious, Lu."

Ack!

"Or maybe the world is full of mind readers," Ace joked and chuckled. "It has been awhile since you've bought something new, right? If only Gramps wouldn't just pay for our house then things might be easier," he grumbled afterwards.

"At least it's better than living with Gramps," I piped in.

"True. That would be really tiring," Ace commented and ruffled my hair.

When we were living together, Gramps would visit us randomly and give Ace a very hard time. But most of the time, Ace managed to hide me somewhere in the house so that I wouldn't have to face Gramps's fist of love. At least Ace was capable enough to fight Gramps off… somewhat. I still couldn't defend myself from him! Gramps is really strong and scary. But I guess he could be nice too since he did make Ace stronger. Now, Ace could kick Gramps out of the house with his hands! I don't know how he does it but Gramps always winded up crying when he was kicked out.

I wish I could be strong enough to do that!

"Do you want some dango?" Ace asked when he came to a dango store.

"I want!"

"Three sticks, please," Ace ordered and took out his wallet to pay. After that, he gave me two while he had the remaining one. Ace is really really nice! "Don't finish them in one go," he said and took my hand again so that we could continue walking.

I nodded and started eating them one by one.

"Ace! I want to go to your workplace!"

Ace looked at me in confusion. "Why would you want to go there?"

"I want to meet the people Ace is working with! Shishishishi! Plus, I had always wanted to go where Ace works at," I replied cheerfully.

"I… don't think that it's a good idea, Lu…"

"But why? You said that you would bring me anywhere," I whined.

"There are dangerous people there," Ace added uncomfortably.

Suddenly, an arm snaked itself around Ace's neck. "Which employer of yours are you calling dangerous, eh? Little brat."

"Ack!" Ace excaimed.

I peered around and tried to get a better look. There was a man with red hair and three scars running down his eyes! And those scars looked really cool! The man seemed pretty friendly as well! Is this Ace's boss? He's so grown up and old! Shishishishi!

"Hello! I'm Luffy!" I called out.

"Luffy? Ace's little brother?" The man asked as he still kept Ace in his hold while looking down at me. "So we finally get to meet the little brother that my employee has tortured our ears about. I'm your brother's boss and my name is Shanks. Pleased to meet ya, little bro."

"Gah! Don't get so comfortable with Luffy!" Ace cried out and wriggled away. "Why are you here?"

"Oi, oi. Why are you talking as though this is your house? I'm just out for a little shopping. What about you? Going on a date during your day off? You sneaky little one. Just wait till the others hear about this," Shanks chided.

"I-it's not a date! He's my brother for crying out loud!"

Ace's ears are really, really red!

"Ace is blushing!" I exclaimed and pointed at his ears.

"Drunk during the daylight? What kind of alcohol did you have before you went out?" Shanks asked teasingly while I could see his eyebrows wiggling.

"Pervert! Don't make these kinds of jokes in front of Lu! What if his mind gets tainted by your stupid mouth?" Ace shouted and the both of them got into a fight within a huge puff of smoke. I wonder what did Shanks mean to make Ace say that.

"Kid should be fifteen now, isn't he? I'm telling you that when I was twelve, I experienced a sorts of things!" Shanks retorted as he continued to fight Ace.

"Luffy is not you! Luffy is different and special!"

"I've heard that line a million of times, brat!"

"Then you should know it by now that tainting Luffy would be like facing my foot!"

"No one wants your smelly foot! You know what you should do with it? Dump it into the food that Buggy makes so that you'll cancel the bad smell out!"

"Oi! My foot is not THAT smelly!"

I couldn't help but burst out laughing at the scene. Shanks and Ace's fight is really hilarious! The both of them are hilarious! Suddenly, the puff of smoke disappeared leaving Ace and Shanks panting in front of me. They seemed to stop after they heard me laugh. Oops. But I couldn't help myself!

Ace grumbled something under his breath before bringing me into his arms. "Stay away from Luffy!"

"Come on, little bro. Let us have some lunch together. My treat!" Shanks said, ignoring Ace and pulling my arm towards the opposite directions. "I'll bring you to a barbecue restaurant whereby you can have lots of meat."

Meat!

"I want to go!" I exclaimed happily.

"You're not taking Lu anywhere!" Ace shouted and began pulling me back.

B-But the meat!

"Don't be such a spoilsport, I'll treat you too if you insist."

"I didn't insist anything!"

"I want meat!" I added in.

Shanks placed his hands on my shoulder and turned me around so that I'm facing Ace again. I could feel his chin resting on my shoulder while I gave Ace my kicked puppy-eye look. Nami always used it on Sanji to get whatever she wants so I started to mimic here so that I could get the same from Ace.

"Can you really resist this?" I heard Shanks ask.

"Don't give me that look, you old fart! Unlike Luffy, you look disgusting even when you're standing beside him!" Ace yelled and pulled me away from him. "Come on, let's go home before he gets anymore ideas."

"But Ace, I really want to have meat," I whined.

"Yeah! Convince the stubborn brat, little brother," Shanks cheered.

I watched as Ace groaned and ran his hand through his hair. I didn't get why he didn't want us to have lunch with Shanks when he seemed like a nice person. And it's free meat! There is no way I'm going to give that up! When he looked down at me, I gave him the best puppy-eye look I could muster. Ace always fell for this no matter what. I could see him trying to look away from me but I won't give up that easily! I kept turning myself around until we were facing each other. Each seconds passed, Ace's face seemed to grow even redder and was biting his lips. Shishishi! I could tell that I'm winning this battle!

"I hate you," Ace grumbled and glared at Shanks.

"Hey, I'm doing both of you a favor out of my goodwill," Shanks said in a jolly tone. "I'll bring you two to my favorite barberque restaurant. We can have a nice long talk and get to know each other more over there."

I let out a cheer and heard Ace groaning.

* * *

Meat. Meat. Meat. Meat. Meat. Meat. Meat. Meat. Meat. Meat. Meat. Meat. Meat. Meat. Meat. Meat. Meat. Meat. Meat. Meat. Meat. Meat. Meat. Meat. Meat. Meat. Meat. Meat. Meat. Meat. Meat. Meat. Meat. Meat. Meat. Meat. Meat. Meat. Meat. Meat. Meat. Meat. Meat. Meat. Meat. Meat. Meat. Meat. Meat. Meat. Meat. Meat. Meat. Meat. Meat. Meat. Meat. Meat. Meat. Meat. Meat. Meat. Meat. Meat. Meat. Meat. Meat. Meat. Meat. Meat. Meat. Meat. Meat. Meat. Meat. Meat. Meat. Meat. Meat. Meat. Meat. Meat. Meat. Meat. Meat. Meat. Meat. Meat. Meat. Meat. Meat. Meat. Meat. Meat. Meat. Meat. Meat. Meat. Meat. Meat-

"It's not ready yet." Ace stopped me before I could grab the meat on the grill.

"So you're Ace's brother, eh? You're pretty popular around the company because your brother here always talks non-stop about you," Shanks started off. I wonder what did Ace say about me. "He's right though. You're adorable."

"Oi!" Ace exclaimed.

"What? You look as though I'm going to eat the boy."

Eh? I'm going to get eaten?

"Who wouldn't," Ace grumbled.

How many people are there who wants to eat me?

"I know that you would."

"Ace wants to eat me?" I asked him nervously. So was he planning on eating me all along? He was waiting for me to grow up so that I would fill his stomach, right? "I-I thought that Ace kept me because we're brothers…"

"I'm not going to eat you, Lu!"

"Oh, okay then!" I replied enthusiastically and returned to my meat.

"Keep him? I'm starting to worry for the little brother, Ace. Are you sure he is your little brother? He sounded more like a pet," Shanks commented.

"One way or another," Ace simply replied. "Since I'm still taking care of him, I guess he does sound more like a pet. He is still my little brother though. Maybe the day he becomes an adult is the day he will willingly go to bathe everyday."

I turned to him a pouted. "I don't like bathing!"

"So I've heard," Shanks said. "Don't worry, kiddo. I don't like to shower either. At least, not in the morning."

"That's the time whereby you have your stupid hangover," Ace retorted.

"I couldn't help it. Edward is such a good drinking company."

"Maybe it'd do both you and the principal good if the both of you stopped drinking so much. And you wonder why Marco hates you. He's already having a hard time trying to prevent his pops from drinking over his limit," Ace said.

Marco doesn't like him? Maybe Marco didn't talk to him enough. He's always so quiet.

Shanks shrugged his shoulders. "We're old people and we want to enjoy our life before it ends."

"You said you are as young as twenty-one!" Ace accused.

"In my heart, yes. You kids won't understand what we elders are thinking."

"You always use that line against everyone," Ace grumbled and took one of the meat on the grill. Hey! That's mine! "And all of us always get dragged into your drinking parties."

"It's good to have real youngsters around. What about Luffy? Do you want to join our party some time?" Shanks offered.

"Yes!" I replied immediately. I love parties!

"No!" Ace said afterwards. "Luffy is not allowed to drink. What are you thinking? Luffy is only fifteen and I don't want him to get exposed to these sort of things. You can have your hangover and alcohol to yourself."

Aw… Ace doesn't let me have fun.

"He doesn't have to drink. He could just talk and have fun with all of us."

"That's what I meant by not wanting him to get exposed," Ace shot back.

"Why? Shanks seemed like a really nice person! And if Ace didn't like him then you wouldn't work for him. Also, Shanks is really good to Ace too so that's why I think that Shanks must be a really kind person!" I added in.

"Aww! That kid is making my heart melt," Shanks said happily.

Ace huffed and shoved the meat into my mouth. This is really good! I miss the taste of meat!

"Don't get any weird ideas," Ace warned.

"I think you're taking your brother complex to a whole new level. I'm really worrying if he has any friends with you around," Shanks joked and chuckled. "But I can understand. It's easy for people to take a liking to him. He seemed to be like a little puppy."

"Meow!"

"That's a cat, Lu. And don't talk when your mouth is full," Ace chided. "You're dribbling the oil all over your mouth. Geez."

Ace took out a handkerchief and started to wipe my mouth with it as I continued to eat my meat. This really tastes good! I think I'll bring the others over here next time. Sanji always liked barbecue because he could mix around with the sauces to make the meat even more delicious. Eating with friends and families is always the best! Sanji had been acting weird lately so maybe this could make him feel better. And Marco looked stressed. I wonder what might have happened to him.

"Hey Luffy! Here is my phone number incase anything happens," Shanks said and handed me a piece of paper.

Ace stopped his hand before he could give it to me though. "Thank you so much, boss." Ace smile seemed really forced.

"Oi! That's not for you!"

"I'll check before I pass it to Lu. And you'd have to go through me before you can talk to him over the phone." I could've sword I heard 'you bastard' at the end of that sentence. Ace and Shanks are being really funny again!

"What are you? His personal bodyguard or something? Come on, I won't hurt him or anything!"

"No. You can go ahead and drink until you will never wake up from your hangover."

"You little brat!"

Ah ha! This is the chance to grab the rest of the meat!

* * *

There ya go! Time for my rest from my holiday vacation trip. Please review!


	7. Sanji's POV! Bigger Shits Happens

Hey there! I'm sorry for the shortness of this chapter despite the long wait (In my opinion). I've just recently gotten the Sims 3 game and became addicted to it after creating sims Ace and Luffy. I spent the whole day looking for custom contents for their features and manually shaped their faces that I had forgotten to eat, LOL! I would've make one for Marco if his hairstyle wasn't rare. -crais- But for those who are interested to how my Ace and Luffy turned out, here it is!

sphotos- e. ak. fbcdn (dotnet) /hphotos- ak- ash3/ 551392_ 341209322656940_ 512026911_ n. jpg (Remove the spaces! and take note of the (dotnet)!)

Anyway, thank you so much for the reviews! It really inspired me to get my ass off my sims game and get to this chapter! XDD

On a side note, updates might get sporadic since... well, it took me a lot of effort and time to finally get away from the game. After this, I'm probably heading back. x . x

**PPGZ Lover099: Hahaha! Thanks! I kind of imagined that they'd argue like this if they really get to know each other.**

**TheStupidRaven: No problem and I hope that I could keep up with the speed 8'D It's really getting difficult for me as of now. OTL**

**anonymous: Well, there was a lot of things that Shanks would teach Luffy that Ace wouldn't like. xD He's a protective big brother after all! **

**Miishai: I suppose that a lot of people liked to bully Ace when they found out about his attraction towards Luffy xD It was kind of funny. And Ace will always have his hands full as long as Luffy is around ;P And yeaaaah! Luffy is so adorable! I just want to hug him so many times out of my own imaginations! **

**I will be introducing more characters in future and the plot has a long way to go. :P**

**deathbyblood44: Thank you and I'm glad that you did! :D**

**azab: Maybe in later chapters when the current mini plot is over with. :DD**

* * *

When my work was finally over, I went around town to get the stuff I would need for the camp. I ran into Ace and Luffy on my way and for some reason, the older brother seemed more stressed out and flustered. I couldn't understand why though since Marco had more of a reason to become more agitated each passing days (And he kind of was). Ace shouldn't have anything to worry about unless he had somehow became as responsible as a normal human being. And that doesn't apply to only Luffy but to his surroundings as well. It was this difficult not to think about those two brothers when we meet.

Come to think of it, what would I be needing for camp? Oh right, sleeping bags. Hopefully those two brothers remembered to get theirs or else they would be sleeping on wooden floors.

I took out a packet of cigarette and proceeded with my usual routine to get cancer.

I know that it isn't good for the body but I was already addicted to it ever since I was a child. The family was poor and almost had nothing to eat so what do I do? I smoke so that it would keep my mind away from hunger. It was the only visible solution given to me by a fellow smoker at that time and I didn't think twice about accepting the offer to curb my growling stomach. I was pleased when it worked but wasn't as much when I found out it rotten lungs and it was too late to quit. Believe me, I tried.

Taking out my lighter, I lit up my cigarette and put it in my mouth. It had gotten to the point that I'd feel like dying if I didn't smoke.

"You shouldn't be smoking, yoi." A voice called out to me from behind.

Oh god, I could feel my heartbeat sending me up to heaven.

Is smoking making me delusional?

"Why are you looking away?"

And Marco's face came into my view.

Well, I wasn't looking away /now/, was I?

My response must not have been the best because when I finally kept my shitty mind back on track, I found my lungs burning and I was coughing like a smoker who inhaled too much of the shit. Crap. I did inhale too much shitty tobacco!

"Oi! Are you alright, yoi?"

You don't realize what you're doing! Each time your hand touches my back, it's one step closer towards my good death. A shitty death that I'd die from happily and it wasn't because I hate Marco or anything. He is just that fucking good.

"I-I'm fine," I finally said and coughed lesser into my hand. "Fancy meeting you here. I just ran into Ace and Luffy awhile ago."

"I did too," Marco replied. "Shopping for the field trip?"

"Yeah. I didn't have much time before. What about you?"

"I'm just getting some extras incase the air-headed brothers forgot."

"You really do take care of them, don't you?"

"It wasn't by choice, yoi," he replied with a playful smile. I could tell that he does take care of them on his own free will. It was the same for us when it comes to Luffy, it was damn difficult to leave a guy like that alone. "And you obviously need to take care of yourself more. Smoking is bad and prohibited for minors."

I scoffed at that. "I've smoked ever since I was a child. If it didn't matter before then it wouldn't matter now."

"But it would matter in future. I do smoke too but not very often."

"Funny, I can't imagine you smoking, sir," I commented teasingly.

"Many people couldn't but I actually do, yoi. You'd get in trouble if the school catches you. The only reason why I didn't bring this up to them is because I don't want you to get into trouble in such a young age."

I turned around when I felt my cheeks heating up. Damn it. Out of all people, why this guy?

"I won't get into trouble. And even if I do, I'd just get out of it. I doubt that they would behead me just because I'm trying for cancer."

"Cancer is no joking matter, yoi. I'd know since I'm a science teacher and studied biology in university. I'm hoping that they would cover that topic for classes but apparently, they don't. Not at this education level, at least," he remarked.

"I'm sorry but I'm not very health conscious when it comes to myself." I grinned at him warily.

"You should put your mind off others and think for yourself once in a while. The food to make for other people is healthy but you don't think for yourself much, do you?"

"Nope," I said simply when I felt another heat stroke rushing through my cheeks.

Marco shook his head and sighed. "Well, never mind, yoi. There's still plenty of time for talks like this. In the meantime, I'll just go with you since we should be getting the same stuffs."

Why does it sound like a date in my head? No, Sanji. Don't think about it that way! Shit! This is starting to get me nervous. And I couldn't reject him because I don't want to! I swear, if I didn't die from a shitty cancer, I'd be speared to the ground by this shitty man. Whenever he is around, the things that made me like him just replayed in my head over and over! There was a lot of things to like about him and the only thing that didn't was that we couldn't be fucking together. The thought itself could make me shiver (in anticipation) and I have to suppress it before it becomes unhealthily delusional.

* * *

While a good two hours with Marco seemed to be in fucking heaven, it was hell knowing this is how close we could get.I'm sure that you people should already know this but within the time spent with Marco, it felt as though I was being tortured and living in heaven at the same time.

I am fully aware that I shouldn't feel this way with Marco. One thing was that he is a teacher while I'm a student. Another was that our age difference was kind of big (I'm fifteen, he is twenty-two, you do the math). Both reasons could send his ass to the jail if the relationship was possible. Forget about Mr. Kizaru trying for his ass, this was a bigger problem and would also cause Marco to be under scrutiny. The last thing I want to do is to cause problems for him.

If only I'd stop worrying about all these problems, I would've man up and confess. But I wonder. Even if these problems were off and never to be seen, would I have confessed? I highly doubt so. My pride is a really fucking annoyance. Aside from that there was so many more factors: insecurities, worries, stubbornness and especially, insecurities-wait, I think I mentioned that before. Oh well. There was no helping it, wasn't it?

I guess all I could do is to suck it up.

"Are you alright, yoi? You looked distracted."

But he wasn't helping.

"Just thinking about work. Don't worry about me," I reassured.

"If you say so…"

I have a feeling Marco knew that there was something more to it but chose not to interfere. We aren't that close to be sharing personal problems other than having to deal with the D brothers, at least. But we are close enough to hold conversations and accompany each other at our own convenience now and then.

"You're really worrying too much. I guess Ace wasn't wrong when he said that you could be a mother hen," I said playfully.

Marco let out some splutter of indignation as his cheeks grew pink from embarrassment. "He told you what, yoi?! I'm not a mother hen when all I do is watch out for his ungrateful ass," he grumbled along with some curses under his breath.

"It wasn't that embarrassing," I tried to reassure but failing when some chuckles were let loose from myself.

"As if it wasn't. I have enough comments like this from my friends, yoi."

He was still grumbling like a child. Shit, why did I just think that it was kind of fucking adorable?

Now I could see why Ace liked to bug him that much.

"Your friends too? You have a lot of people in your hands," I remarked and didn't hide my laughter this time.

"You could say that, yoi. All my bigger problems revolves around having to tolerate them poking fun at my existence," he muttered.

"It couldn't be that bad if you're calling them your friends."

Marco rolled his eyes and I could see him attempt to be emphatic. "They are a lot of trouble," he insisted.

I chuckled at his persistence and stubbornness. "I'm sure that's why you still stick around them."

"Wasn't by choice, yoi."

"Just keep telling yourself that, Mr. Marco."

With that, I returned to my usual train of thoughts, which wasn't healthy considering my choice of topic when a certain someone was around. It was usually a debate in my mind which rivals the topic of how girls suffered during their menstruation period. There would be two sides conflicting with each other and in worst case scenarios, they would start exchanging fists that resulted a splitting headache. Why do I even imagine this sort of crap anyway?

While I'm sure that Marco didn't feel anything for me, a shitty devil kept insisting that it could be built through time which will lead to an even bigger problem stated before. It was confusing and frustrating. If I weren't walking with him now, I would've grabbed the nearest lamppost and bash my head against it. This is way too unhealthy. It was clear that a meat-grabbing content with Luffy and Ace in it was held in my mind but I'm using every ounce of my willpower to stay calm and composed on the outside. And I have to be doing this as long as I am in love with my goddamn shitty science teacher! This is never going to end. I can feel that this is never going to end!

Although it did almost end when I almost gotten myself knocked away by a car if not for Marco who had grabbed me in time.

When he did, he also pulled me towards his body. And for a moment there, our gazes locked and...

I could feel my chest against his lean and muscular one.

I could feel my body being burnt by his warmth.

I could feel my forehead being tickled by his breath.

I could feel my life ending.

"What's wrong with you? You almost got knocked over by that car, yoi!"

I winced when he sounded quite angry. Well, I did almost forfeit my life on my own.

"I-I'm sorry," I stuttered, which I will insist until the day I stop smoking tobacco that it was a rather manly action. Damn, I almost gotten myself killed. "I'll watch where I'm going from now on," I insisted and tried to get myself out of this situation.

"You better do. That was really a close one."

"R-right."

He let out a sigh of exasperation before looking back down at me. "Are you alright, yoi? You're shaking. It wouldn't have happened if you watched when you're going to cross the road. I really hope that you weren't like this all the time. That was really dangerous and uncalled for. But still, it's good that you're safe, yoi."

I fucking blushed.

"Don't worry, it doesn't happen often," I muttered. Only when you're around.

"It shouldn't happen at all," he pointed out.

"You worry too much," I grumbled and slowly started to detach myself away. It was started to get so hot that I might as well cook myself if I stayed there longer. "Thanks for helping me back there," I added afterwards.

"You're welcome, yoi. But what were you really thinking about that made you so distracted?"

You, duh.

But I can't say that and it wasn't about tact.

"Personal problems. Just don't pay any mind to it. It's nothing I can't handle."

Lies. I almost got myself ran over because of said personal problems.

"I won't push you if you don't want to say anything but at least don't let it get to you this much. You can speak to be if you have any problems. If anything, I'm your teacher after all," he offered with a kind smile which almost turned me into stone.

Teacher.

Right. He is a teacher and I am a student, as I reminded myself while beating myself in my mind over repeated times. Get the shitty thoughts of your head, shitty love-cook! You're not supposed to be this feminine to be this troubled over shitty love problems. Quit acting like a shitty highschool lovesick student! There are always many beautiful mermaids waiting in the sea! Yes, Boa Hancock is beautiful! Nami-swan is cute! Robin-chwan is sexy! They are the very art of human beings!

But it was never as strong as how I feel for the shitty science teacher.

My mood had just skyrocketed downwards…

"Alright, I will if it comes to that," I reassured while mustering up a sincere smile.

Get the thoughts off my head, I said to myself for the millionth time of today and more to come in the future.

* * *

Thank you for all your support and reviews so far! I'd be happy to hear more from you guys regarding my fics! Please review and see ya in the next chapter! :D -Hops away-


	8. Marco's POV! Hell, This Is Hell

I just noticed that more people reviewed when it was in Ace's or Luffy's POV chapters xDD Oh well, I'm still happy that there are people who liked MarcoxSanji despite it being a crack pairing. I found pictures of them on pixiv though and it sent my heart tumbling over so many times!

I was planning on writing the next chapter on It's Time For A Change but I have something important to do tomorrow so I just decided to finish the last bits on this story and post another already written chapter for Gender Change! Dx

**anonymous: Oh! I'm so sorry! I didn't notice the spelling errors and I'll get to correcting them as soon as possible! I hate my periods too and I doubt any men would understand how does it feel to get it xDD I am usually a fan of hard love though, shoot me 8'D**

**Miishai: Yep, he definitely does! Either that or the author is just very sadistic xD I do have a crush before and it was quite a dramatic moment-so I could pretty much try and relate the process somewhere. LOL! Marco wouldn't feel much for Sanji until soon. These kind of romance usually look a long time for it to work (At least, in my fic) so I'd be pulling my hair in frustration until they finally can get together! xwx And yes, the sims 3 is definitely addictingggg!**

**Chiya Neera: Even I want to pinch that adorable bird! 8'D**

**shakky: Thanks a lot and I'm happy that you liked it! 8D I'll try and update as soon as possible.**

**Wildoll: Thanks! And I'll try my best for later chapters too!**

**Naru-sama: Yaaaay! Another person who likes MarcoSanji! If this pairing becomes more popular and when there are people who starts writing it, I would die from happiness! I love this pairing as much as AceLuffy xD**

**Sanji and Marco: -awkward awkward, fidgets fidgets-**

**Thoselovebirds. :D**

* * *

Finally, it came to the day that I dreaded the most and wished that I didn't live… at least, not in this neighborhood.

All of the students were seated obediently in the class save for two famous morons who hadn't showed up yet. Because of the rules, we're supposed to wait for an extra twenty minutes if the attendance wasn't full. If the time is up, they weren't there, then they wouldn't be in the camp. Which is why I am praying my damnest that those two would stay their asses at home so that they can be happy, I will be happy and everyone will be happy. Geez, that's a lot of happy.

Just twenty more seconds…

"I saw them!" I heard Zoro shout.

Nope, ignore him.

Ten more seconds…

"Hurry up, you guys!" I heard Nami yell next.

Nah, it couldn't be them.

"You're almost there!" Usopp cheered on.

"Okay, let's go, yoi," I quickly said to the bus driver.

"There is five more seconds, sir," the bus driver reminded.

"Yes! We made it!" Ace cheered as he got on the bus while carrying Luffy in one arm. I didn't even want to ask what happened because I have a feeling that I'm going to get some stupid answers. Those two are never honest when it could clear things up easily.

Instead, I folded my arms and tried to look as though I wasn't happy that they almost didn't make it (I would be happy if they didn't but I was demoralized when they did). "You were late, yoi. Just get to your seats and we can move out."

"Sorry about that, Luffy found a stray cat and wouldn't stop talking to it."

I didn't need to know that.

"Yes, I know. We're setting off now," I announced when the two finally got to their seats.

And thus, the journey towards Resident Evil begins.

-x-

After trying to stop Luffy from jumping out of the window and Ace from setting up booby traps all over the place, I could finally sit down and relax. Apparently the both of them didn't have a very good sleep last night and is trying to catch up every wink of sleep before they turn the rest of my day to hell. I have to admit that they look so much better when they're asleep. Peace and quiet. No meat and no cackling (they really did traumatize me to that extent).

Ace was sleeping on his seat while Luffy on his lap and head on his shoulders. People would be surprised if someone pointed it out that they were only siblings. I would know that they had gone a long way to be able to show this much of affections for each other despite being only siblings. Of course, I also know of Ace's secret about crushing on Luffy.

While Ace has the most absurd reasons for the things he does, he also have equally ridiculous excuses for not wanting to do what he should or want to do. I understand that he still felt regret even until now for that day but that wasn't the point in the affair at all. Honestly, if he loves Luffy and Luffy loves him then I don't see what's stopping them. Unless Ace happened to be a teacher (the day he does, I'll worry what kind of education would he pass down to younger generations) and Luffy a student. Even though I don't have anything against that either, society tends to be a bitch (I never liked the crowd anyway).

I guess I'm lucky that I don't have any love problems to worry about. Teenagers in love seemed scary enough.

"Mr. Marco, there is something on the other side of the window…" I heard a student call out.

I turned my head and facepalmed when I saw Garp making faces at the sleeping brothers.

Wait, that guy is coming along too?!

What was pops thinking when he arranged the program-Oh wait, it was Kizaru who was in charge. Great. Speaking of the devil, he is in the same bus as Garp and is… giving me that look again. Fuck. Pretend that I didn't see that and try to talk to the back of the chair.

I'm just going to prepare to sleep with both of my eyes wide opened.

"Eyaagh! Mommy! Help!" I heard someone scream.

I reluctantly shifted my gaze again and ordered the bus driver to drive faster when Garp was ready to break down his bus to get into ours.

The last thing I heard before the bus drove out of sight was one of Garp's war cry and shrieks belonging to the unfortunate passengers on that bus. Hopefully, Kizaru would be gone along with the wreckage too. Ace and Luffy would be glad to know that their grandfather won't be able to move for a few weeks (he is that hard to kill).

"Hey, Mr. Marco looked pretty stressed," someone commented.

Why wouldn't I be?! Try being in my position for once!

"Want some sweets?" Sanji offered from behind me, which I could clearly tell that he was being sympathetic.

"Thanks, yoi," I mumbled and accepted the offer. Sweets isn't going to be enough to keep me going for the day.

I tried to relax into my seat and think of something else to pass the time. At least it'd be a good enough distraction for me to keep my mind back in track and have me last for the day. Ah, peace and quiet for the-

"We're almost there, sir," the bus driver reminded.

Fuck this shit.

I groaned and stood up.

"Alright. We're almost reaching the place, yoi. Before we get off, I'll read out the new rules that came about ever since last two years' camping trip (the one that Ace was in)," I said and stood up from my seat and walked towards the D brothers to wake them up. I wanted to sigh. The trip was too damn fast. "Now everyone is awake, I'll start off. No running into forests without supervision, no digging the ground, no burning down trees to make a campfire, no pissing on soil and shitting in the lake."

"Hey, why are you talking to me only?" Ace asked.

He has the nerve to not remember!

"Just reminding you, yoi. And Luffy," I replied.

"Don't worry! I'll make sure to pee in the lake and take a dump on soil!" Luffy reassured… which wasn't the least reassuring.

"Take your private business to somewhere else!" I snapped and turned back to the rest of the class. "If everything is cleared up, grab your bags and off the bus. The instructors will brief you on your rooming and today's assignments."

As I've feared, not even the moment of getting off the bus would be peaceful. Somehow, the two idiot brothers decided that it would be a race and bowled over the students standing in front of them. I, on the other hand, was already off the bus by then. I could hear the bus driver swearing that he will never take on the job for this school ever again. Huh. I wonder how he would react if he found out that he will be the one to send us home in a few days.

"Alright, you guys! Gather around! This field trip is going to be," The instructor paused and made a pose with his hands in the air, "SUPER!"

"Oh? You are working here, Franky? Weren't you the mechanic for our school?" I heard Robin ask.

I have a feeling that he is another one of the group's friend. And I have a feeling that this place isn't Resident Evil, it's Justin Bieber's bathroom.

"For the time being since my friend couldn't make it and asked me because I'm more familiar with the students here. Being a mechanic in school means more free time as long as our high quality equipment doesn't get spoilt while Luffy is away," Franky explained.

"Cool! This means almost all of us are together!" Luffy cheered.

Oh god, no.

"Yeah, so that's how things are. So everyone! Line up in front of me and we'll get today started!"

I took a huge breath and readied for my day as well. Starting things off, I'll try to calm the fuck down and stand somewhere nearby incase someone tries to trigger a massacre around. Ace and Luffy were close to doing that back on the bus and deaths wouldn't be a good reputation for the school and pops's good name.

"Looks like everyone is fired up, hmmmm," I heard Kizaru say from behind me-Kizaru?!

I immediately turned around and wanted to scream the fuck when I saw his face but I'm way better than that.

"Weren't you in the… last bus which Garp was in, yoi?" I asked hesitantly, trying not to sound disappointed.

"Oh yes, I was. Luckily, there was other busses with the other classes behind us and gave us a lift." That didn't explain how he could be so damn fucking fast! At least time would be needed to explain why did Garp try to jump the other bus, right? "How is everything so far, Mr. Marco?"

"Great…" Way before until you showed up, actually but you just made things worse.

"Don't be discouraged. I was sure that you'd do a good job in keeping them safe," Kizaru reassured and patted my back… which gave me hellish shivers everywhere. "I guess they are discussing about the rooming now. Good timing. I will give you a quick briefing of where the teachers would sleep. Each teacher will be sharing a cabin with their respective groups. Of course, you'll be sleeping with me."

Excuse me?!

"Uh… I have my group, sir," I said quickly. I'd choose to sleep in the same room as Ace and Luffy than this demented freak any day!

"That can be arranged," he replied smoothly and why the fuck is his hand going lower on my back?! And what did he meant by it 'can be arranged'?! Don't make it sound like we're having an affair-Oh god, I need to puke in the lake. "We can catch up on many things…"

"There isn't anything to catch up on, yoi!" Someone just make him disappear, please! "Look, I have to take care of Ace and Luffy. You know how they get."

"I will send Garp to their cabin."

"Are you trying to kill every one of us here, yoi?! No, Mr. Kizaru. I will be looking after them," I said which I hoped to be a very clear and concise way.

"But I wouldn't want my birdie to get endangered."

I would get endangered if I were to share a room with this psychopath! And who the fuck is he calling his?! And why the fuck is he calling me birdie?! If it wasn't for pops's reputation, I would've shot him down with a rifle! And I really wanted to scream now. His hand isn't stopping no matter how much effort I'm putting into my glare! For some reason, he just took my death stare as an okay to continue. Don't think I didn't try to move away. When I did, he just followed!

"My, have you been working out?"

Someone please. Make Luffy shit in the lake or whatever, just get me out of this situation!

"Mr. Marco!" I heard Sanji call out to me.

Yes. This must be the best fucking moment ever.

"Someone is calling me. I have to go now, yoi," I said in light speed and hurried over to him. Luckily, Kizaru wouldn't do anything if there is someone else nearby. I will just pretend that I didn't hear him cussing under his breath and swearing that he will get me next time-fuck.

"You looked really ill. Do you need to go to the sick bay?" Sanji asked while raising an eyebrow. He has no idea what've been through within 20.9 seconds.

"I'm fine," I reassured. "Did you need something?"

Sanji's eyes widened slightly. "Right! Something happened back in the cabin and made Luffy run into the forest. Ace followed after him and asked us to stay back. The rest are still in the room and I thought that I should let you know before I go ahead to search for them too."

No running into forests without supervision. Check.

No digging the ground.

No burning down trees to make a campfire.

No pissing on soil and shitting in the lake or shitting on soil and pissing in the lake.

More work for me and it hadn't even been 30 minutes ever since we stepped food on this place. People really needed to learn to listen to their seniors if they wanted to survive out in the wild. The forest was pretty damn huge and it was easy to get lost in there. The only reason Ace was found two years ago was because he burnt down trees to set up a campfire and we located where the smoke was coming from afterwards. After that, he was grounded for the rest of the trip.

They should've thought ahead and ground both brothers beforehand.

"You stay here, yoi. I'll look for the troublemakers," I grumbled.

"I'll look for them," Sanji insisted. "Since that was my first intention and I promised the rest that I'd look for them."

"It's dangerous in there and I have to make sure that the students are safe," I argued back.

"I'll be fine and it wouldn't matter much if either of us goes anyway," Sanji shot back. Why doesn't anyone listens to me anymore? "Don't worry, I'll find those two as soon as I could," he promised and started off for the forests.

Damn it!

"Wait up, yoi!" I called out after him in frustration, hoping that he'd hear but nothing ever goes my way.

I felt like jumping off into the lake for a moment there before I collected my thoughts and ran after to look for the three of them. This camp has just added trouble after trouble. Once I get back, I'm going to give in my resignation letter to pops no matter what anyone has to say.

* * *

Finally, I managed to catch up with Sanji. He is really fast.

After attempting to persuade him to return and failing, I gave up and we decided to search for them together. I really hope that Ace and Luffy hadn't gotten into too deep into the woods. The both of them are a lost cause when they're together. If only one of them were lost, we could use the other to find the missing person. For some weird reason, Ace and Luffy had been able to find each other no matter how far the other was. I had a feeling that they had stalked each other; Luffy would stalk Ace first then Ace would stalk Luffy when he stopped.

"What troublesome idiots," Sanji grumbled.

I couldn't agree more.

"Let's search a bit more. If nothing works then we have to ask for help, yoi."

"Alright."

Nothing worked in the end and we had to head back before they start to worry. At least they could dispatch a more reliable team to look for them along with ourselves if we asked. As we started our way, I heard a small crumbling sound. It was fortunate that I was always careful because when I turned to investigate, the ground near Sanji's footing was beginning to collapse. We were at a cliff at the forest.

"Sanji, look out!" I called out but was too late when the collapsing accelerated faster than I unexpected.

Doubting that I was thinking, I quickly ran to him and grab his arm to prevent him from falling. It didn't work, however and we were sent falling from where we were. The last thing I remembered before I blacked out was holding him close so that he wouldn't get hurt when we land…

* * *

End of this chapter! :D I have a feeling that this fic will start to turn angst as it proceed (At least, the plot in my mind will make it happen). Contemplating if I should change the genre. Review, yeah~? :D


	9. Ace's POV! Everything Is Back To Get Me!

Here is our next chapter! As I've mentioned in the other chapter, this fic will become more angst-or rather, dramatic but definitely will be some angst in it. I have a big plot for this fic and it's not going to end soon. TTATT -Is just too desperate to finish at least one of my fics so that I can write a new one guiltlessly OTL-

Anyway, to be honest, I didn't expect readers to start liking MarcoxSanji, considering that it is really a super crack pairing, when I first proposed it. Firstly, I started it off in my It's Time For A Change fic before the positive response for the pairing grew in this fic. Guys, you guys are going to make me cry. 8'D Anyway for those who didn't know, I've posted a new fic for Fem!MarcoxFem!Sanji (with Fem!AcexFem!Luffy) at the side. It's angst and definitely has more plot than my spontaneous four ongoing fics. Here is the back of the link, you just have to paste it after FFnet's homepage link.

s/9049803/1/Out-Of-Reach

Alternatively, you can just go to my profile and it'll be right there! :D

**PPGZ lover090: Well, it'd be kinda angsty but all I can say is that I'm a person who can't take a sad ending 8DD So yeah, there will be people getting hurt but it won't end badly. :D**

**azab: I want Marco to love Sanji back too! QAQ And don't worry, nothing will happen... much. BD**

**anonymous: He didn't even have to consider his choices, LOL! Even if Ace and Luffy is our little devils, Marco would rather stick to them than follow Kizaru. I'm enjoying this a bit too much. OHOHOHO!**

**Miishai: Hopefully they will be safe indeed. :D Yeah, I prefer a slow process when it comes to people who didn't know each other so well initially. Which kind of makes me regret not putting them as close friends at the start of the story. xD Well, Marco and Sanji didn't interact much for me to be able to make their friendship legit. At the same time, I'm kind of fearing that this will go as long as 10 or more chapters in their POVs. I'm going to pull my hair out now-**

**pumpkintofu: EHHH, it's really alright! You don't have to apologize for that. xAx I was just observing and didn't mean any harm. LOL! I don't know if I can keep this up for long for this fic. As I've said, this might become an angst or to put it mildly, dramatic fic. But of course I will also try to include as much humor in as possible. 8'D I'm glad that my fic release some of your stresses! D: **

**Ahahaha! Or maybe it's just the author who enjoys making Marco's life hell. I don't know why but even I find it fun to ruffle his feathers. He is such fun to tease all the time! But don't worry, Sanji will always be there to give his sympathy. :D**

**Naru-Sama: Those stories are written by me, I assume. 8'D I can't find any MarcoxSanji fic and I'm dying to read one here! I'm praying everyday for someone to write a MarcoxSanji fic so that I can feel happy-But yay! At least there are people who accepts and ship this pairing along with me. -dances-**

**Maria Rianki: I have a lot of plot bunnies in my mind for these people but I have to limit myself or else I won't be updating my old fics at all. 8'D One Piece fandom is really sucking me in! I'm really torturing Marco, aren't I? :D Although the thought of Kizaru stalking them into the forest is entertaining, I'll give Marco a break for only two chapters. xD I still love my bird though :P**

**I always thought that I'd be better off writing POVs stories (as for how good I am, I wouldn't know) and yeah, it's much more an easier write for me and thus, I can be more humorous (at least, it's what I've been told xD) I'm glad that you're enjoying my stories! I've recently posted a new one containing Fem!MarcoxFem!Sanji, Fem!AcexFem!Luffy if you're interested in genderbent characters xD It's called Out Of Reach**

**ASLfangirl: It's really alright! Dx I don't have any ill intent towards you guys QAQ And I'm just happy to hear that you're enjoying it xD It kind of moves me to the point that it can get me over my procrastinating problems. LOL!**

* * *

After Franky, one of Luffy's friends, finished briefing on our groups, we went to do our own things.

Naturally, Luffy and I are in the same group along with some of his friends. During that time when they were having hotpot at our house, I specifically begg-asked Marco if he could put all of us in the same group. He wasn't happy when I included him in the mix but I guess the reason he gave in was because he love us so much. No, he just understood that no matter where he is, no matter which sandwich he is eating from, any casualties brought about by me will be automatically linked back to him.

I'm sorry Marco but you're the only one I can depend on.

I say that with as much sincerity as I could.

But hey, I'm not a completely unappreciative bastard. I helped him from time to time as well (ignoring the fact that I also did make it worse on some occasions). The reason why I ignored Marco's discomfort at having Kizaru hanging from his back was totally because I thought it'd hurt his ego if I were to interfere. I always had this thought that big men wanted to fend for themselves.

And Marco is so strong that he could flip Marshall Teach over if he wanted to.

While shit was going on, I was doing my own work of surveying the freshmen and made sure that they didn't stray. Lies. I was looking after Luffy all this time. I couldn't careless about other people whom I didn't know. Despite my seemingly friendly and polite appearance, I'm still as a distrustful bastard as I was years ago. I refuse to take a liking or looking after people who I've just met. Luffy's friends are cool. They watches out for him when I'm not around and Luffy liked them. Marco... I don't have to say the reason why I love him. He's my best friend and it's fun to ruffle his feathers, second point priority.

Then, I saw Boa Hancock talking to Luffy-what the hell? Why is she here?! I don't have anywhere else on my head which I could plant more eyeballs on and my bottoms are pretty much covered. Before you start harping on me for being an overly possessive brother, I have to let you know that this woman threw her undergarments at Luffy when he didn't understand the meaning of proposal and swore on her pet snake to marry him even if he never gets it.

Oh good, she left Luffy alone. But that was because she have to.

That woman.

I couldn't help but glare at her. Some might say that I'm jealous but I have to remind you that I am NOT. One, I'm not fond of carrying my pair of balls beneath my chin (I prefer them safe and hidden). I have to admit that those are great breasts but not on my body and definitely not on Luffy's face.

You know who I'm thinking that would fit?

Mr. Fucking. Bias. Akainu.

Okay, that's a little gross. Plus, he already has someone-blaargh! There goes my burnt toast.

I didn't finish that sentence, did I? Mr. Akainu is courting someone. I'm pissed at that. Because the woman he wants to court is Makino. Honestly, I believe she would rather join in on Shanks's drunken parties than putting up with his dick. Makino is a nice woman and I'll kill Akainu if he tries to make a move on her. I'm just waiting for a chance to bring out my flamethrower and unleash it on his existence. Burn, bastard. Burn.

Fuck, I'm getting carried away again. Do what the doctor tells you to. Think of something sweet, beautiful, lovely...

Oh Luffy, you can't use a bar of soap to wash your hair.

Wait, where did Luffy go?

Damn it!

"Where did Luffy go?" I asked Franky, worried that he might wander into the forest like I did.

"Luffy? He said that he's going back to the cabin. You know that guy, he tend to become needlessly excited over the smallest thing," Franky replied with an adoring smile. I totally understand him. Not many people can resist Luffy.

I gave him a grin. "Alright, thanks a lot."

After deciding that I have nothing else better to do here, I returned to my main objective. Luffy can be as unpredictable as me sometimes so there was a need for extra pairs of eyes to look out for him. When if it wasn't for his safety, it would be for the sanity of the people around him. I remember that time he almost made Buggy cry. I never did get how he could insist that Buggy was a reindeer and he is meant to be Santa. I just told him to go home because he was drunk while ignoring the fact that he is a minor and didn't drink.

"Luffy, how are things going along?" I asked once I opened the door to our cabin.

I stopped myself when I realize that Luffy wasn't the only one in.

When did Eustass Kid find it okay to invite ourselves in our cabin? I have nothing against the guy because all he did was get into fights with Luffy. Everyone gets into fights. If you have time to whine about it, you'd better start dealing with it. Today, the line broke when I found him straddling a teary eyed Luffy on the bed. Many possibilities flooded my mind and only one emerged. I'm fucking sure that's the reason.

"What the fuck are you doing to Luffy?" I demanded and stormed over to him so that I could pull him away from my baby brother.

"I'm just making him a pleasure toy," Kid replied.

See? I was fucking right. There is no way that this would turn out differently from what I've assumed. What do you think this is? A manga? An anime? A fanfiction? Fuck no. This is my life!

"You do realize that you aren't suppose to say that straight, right?" I asked slowly before shaking my head. Better than him lying, I guess. "Make Luffy a pleasure toy? You have a lot of nerve for doing such a thing during camp and to Luffy."

"Hey, I only follow my own rules and I'm not scared to admit when I break others'."

Amazing but not in today's dictionary.

"Then you should be ready to pay the consequences for your actions." I'm not going to kill that guy. My therapist told me not to. I will remain calm and solve this a mature manner. I need to make someone proud-or win that hundred-dollar bet I made with her. "Or rather, learn how to stay away from Luffy from now on. I didn't interfere with your business until now because I didn't think much about fights. But this is going too far, Eustass."

"You mean getting your brother to suck on my dick? Been there, done that."

Snap!

"What did you say?!" I yelled at him and slammed him against the wall. Fuck the hundred dollars.

"Your brother's mouth was awesome. I was having a good time teaching him how to work with it."

"Don't talk about Luffy that way! There is no way in hell he would even give your dick a thought. Luffy isn't a fucking slut and if you keep this shit up, someone will die even if you're lying."

I could see Kidd rolling his eyes before giving me a smug grin. Let me just slap that off his face.

"I'm not lying. You can ask your brother if you don't believe me," he said smoothly and turned his head towards Luffy. "Right?"

I gave Luffy my attention as well and felt my resolve dropping when he didn't respond. It wasn't true, right? Luffy would never do something like this. I taught him well enough that dicks that aren't yours isn't for touching or eating (That time when we were young, Luffy was hungry and thought that my dick looked delicious. I just had to say it).

"Lu..."

"I did, alright?!" Luffy suddenly shouted. "But I didn't want to," he added softly before running out of the cabin.

I slowly turned my head back towards Kidd.

"You forced him?"

"Not really," the psychopath replied. "More like threaten and he just fell for it. That idiot is just too naive for his own good."

"Even so, Luffy isn't the kind to fall for this sort of thing! What the fuck did you tell him?" I demanded.

"Why don't you ask him instead?" Kidd asked in boredom. That guy has the fucking nerve to be apathetic. I could just slam my fist in his stomach so hard that the wall breaks-Okay, I kind of did that but the wall didn't break.

"You better tell me everything. What did you tell Luffy." It wasn't a question, it was a demand. "Before I do something worse. I'm being serious here, kid. I may not be the champion brawler but I can get things done."

Kidd looked up at me defiantly and I could see him considering his options in his mind. Finally, he wiped the blood off his mouth and stood up again. "I told him that you will be doing it if he didn't. Of course, he didn't give in until I told him about Bluejam and the others in league."

Bluejam. My head clicked at the name.

"Why is he involved in this? And what do you mean by the others? Explain everything," I demanded.

"We were hired by a noble who is willing to pay a generous amount to make both of your lives hell. First was Bluejam and he did well eight years ago. Mr. Akainu is also part of it because of his connections to nobles and also the one who invited me in the party. We're supposed to drive you out of the town but Mr. Akainu had different plans."

I narrowed my eyes. "Who is that noble. What is the name?"

"Outlook III."

I felt my eyes widening and my limbs growing numb at that name. I know that name very fucking well and can never forget it even if I wanted to. But I never did because if I did, I would be forgetting about his son and my first friend whom I actually could trust...

Sabo.

"Hey, what's happening here?" I heard Nami call out and footsteps followed.

Soon, the group I was in-charge of returned to their cabin.

"Kidd? Ace? Why are you guys fighting here?" Zoro asked.

"Calm down, guys. We aren't supposed to fight during camp. There is a better way to settle things," Usopp persuaded.

"Tch." I stepped away from Kidd and head out.

I have more important things to do now. I had to find Luffy first. I can always think about this later. The camp was surrounded by forests (which was mostly fenced), an exit towards the town and the entrance to the forest which was left opened for later activities. The exit to town was closed and Luffy was no where in the camp. Fuck. He must've ran into the forest!

"Hey, where are you going?" Sanji asked after coming out.

"I'm going to find Luffy. There isn't a doubt that he ran into the forest and I have to look for him before he gets even more lost," I replied.

Without looking back, I ignored Sanji's calls and ran straight into the forest.

* * *

As I ran, my mind was filled with concerns for Luffy's safety and what Kidd had said.

Ten years ago, I became friends with Sabo and didn't know that he was a son of a noble family. I hated nobles, adults and the people around me, especially the nobles. However, Sabo was different from them.

The first time we met was in an alleyway. At first, I thought that he was one of those people who were after me (I thought that everyone was out to beat me up at that time) and we got into a fight. He had endurance and knew how to fight better than the losers I had defeated. After that, everything was cleared up when he said he thought I was a burglar. What can I steal in a stinking alleyway anyway? Of course, I didn't warm up to him immediately even when he continued on to talk about his dreams to get away from the town.

After he did, he asked about myself. There wasn't many people who were interested in me other than my cursed heritage. I was surprised when Sabo didn't react like the others did when he knew that my father was the infamous, insane mafia boss who was the reason of the mafia groups running amok in town. He said he didn't care about heritage and insisted that we talked more. Before we knew it, we grew closer as we found that we have something in common. We wanted to get away from the town and the people residing in it. He also shared his secret of a hidden stash away to aid him in escaping and offered a partnership. It was more fun working with someone else anyway.

Not before long, we were found out after stealing from a relatively difficult victim. He was one of Bluejam's member and the cause of Sabo's isolation. When he noticed Sabo, he revealed Sabo's own family and had the intention to bring him back to his parents in exchange for money. I learnt that Sabo was running away from his parents, just like how I was running away from my father's shadows. I didn't give a second thought before attempting to defend Sabo from that guy.

After that, we became much closer and worked together more in order to achieve our dreams.

Until one day, Sabo was taken away.

* * *

Dundundundun, this is the start of a loooong plot-if I don't suddenly lose interest and put a shitty ending in the middle 8'D Just kidding guys, I won't. At least, I'll try to use all of my willpower not to. If it fails, you're free to beat me up. OTL So for those who hadn't read my new fic, Out Of Reach. Gogo now~ :D

Review, yeah? :DD


	10. Luffy's POV! You can't explain shit

Sorry for the long wait, guys! Here we have, the next chapter! Expect a lot of randomness in this one but I'm sure you guys already know Luffy well. :P

**PPGZ Lover099: Ahahaha! When real shit happens with Luffy around, they mostly tend to go a little... bent. XD I don't think you will be needing it soon but sure, have a knife. xD -passes you one-**

**azab: Nah, Sabo is too cool to die. I have good plans for him though. :P**

**Miishai: Yup! The plot is really starting to pick up. And I have a great unexpected twist later on too. Maybe in a few more chapters or so? I hope I'm not rushing too much even though I always had the suspicion that I dilly dallyed around just as much. ;x**

**anonymous: I am a big fan of cliffhangerssss! And yeah, Ace will forever portray Luffy as beautiful in my fic no matter how dirty he really is. Literally. :P Marco will always have to suffer. 8'D I feel kind of bad for him but oh well, it's kind of fun too. LOL!**

**Naru-sama: Thanks a lot! I try to keep the enthusiasm as much as possible. I'd get bored if I were to write a truly impromptu chapter after all. I'm glad that you're reading the rest of my fics too! w It makes me kind of happy knowing that a reader would go so far. 8'D And I understand not being to keep yourself away from fanfiction. It happens to me a lot too. LOL!**

**ASLfangirl: He'd be in pretty deep trouble if he were to break the wall. :P**

* * *

I ran with all my energy while desperately trying to get away from Ace.

I couldn't let him see me like this, especially what Kidd had told him. That liar! He promised that he would keep it a secret. Although I did deny his advances this time because we were in camp and Ace was nearby. I'm glad that I did or else Ace would've walked into a completely different scene. Ace was already working hard and I don't want to see him become disappointed in me. I don't want to give him any more trouble than he already has but I guess I'm just not good enough to keep that up. I miss Ace so much...

Stopping at some weird place, I looked behind to see if Ace had caught up. I heard him yelling awhile ago but I forced myself not to listen. I regretted it now. I wanted to hug Ace again but he isn't here...

"Ace..." I sobbed pathetically.

He didn't like people crying, did he? I have to stop crying before he comes.

I rubbed my eyes with my arms but the tears just wouldn't stop. I can't see Ace if I keep on crying. I looked around again and tried to see if there was anywhere I could hide. Maybe a tree would do. Ace always said that I'm so small and scrawny that I could even hide behind an insect. That was pretty mean. Ace was just too big! Oh look, a bird poop.

I sat down behind a tree-wait, which part of the tree is the back? They all looked the same to me.

Confused, I tried to look for the back of the tree but ended up finding none. I stomped my foot in frustration and folded my arms across my chest. Then, I began thinking. In order to find the back of the tree, I have to look for the front, right? I'm so smart! Now I just have to look for the front of the tree...

...where is the front?

My head is burning up and I'm feeling dizzy.

Stupid tree.

I just settled somewhere against the tree. Hey, I'm not crying now! I stood up immediately after realizing that and figured that I should start looking for Ace. That was really troublesome. I walked away from the tree and got back onto the route... had that bird poop been there the whole time?

No, it hadn't! I could've sworn that what I saw was dog poop when I stopped!

"Ace? Ace...?" I called out while praying that Ace hadn't gotten lost. "Ace!"

I begun to cry again. Ah, damn it! Ace had gotten lost and it was my fault! I have to find Ace or else he would never get to return to the camp. I won't be able to see Ace ever again. He's probably going to be eaten in here! Ace always tells me that if I get lost in a forest, the big bears will eat me. I started my way through this weird place while keeping myself focused on looking for Ace.

Wow, a bird nest!

I want to see it but it's so high up. This tree looked difficult to climb too but I'll try anyway. I don't know how much time had passed but I finally got myself onto the tree! Shishishishi, the birds are chirping and they're so cute. I wish I could bring them home but Ace also said that our house is not suitable for living. Why are we living in there then? Ace never did explain it to me. Oh well. I bet Ace would like to see the little birds.

"Ace! I found a nest of birds!" I called out.

When I didn't hear anything, I began to panic. Where is Ace? Ace isn't around so... he must be having meat back in camp without me! Stupid Ace. How could he just leave me behind? He didn't even tell me that the meat is ready. I better get back to the camp or else he'll take away all of my meat.

...How do I get down?

I started crying.

"Ace... Stupid Ace... Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid Ace. Stupid-"

"I come here all the way looking for you and you scold me. I don't remember doing anything to you, Lu."

Ace!

"Stupid Ace! You went back to the camp without me and ate all the meat! I bet you didn't leave any for me again. Hmph, I'm not going to talk to you anymore," I said in determination.

"What are you talking about, idiot? You ran all the way here on your own and I followed."

I did?

Hmm... wait, I did!

"Ace!"

"Oi! Why are you crying? Geez, you're really troublesome," I heard Ace grumble. "Come down now. We can't stay in the forest for too long or else Marco is going to have my head when he catches us. Heck, I think he's just going to go for my head anyway."

I bit my lips nervously. "I... can't get down."

"You what?!"

"I-I don't know how to go down."

"Then why were you up in the first place?!"

"I saw this pretty bird nest just now and wanted to see the little birds. When I wanted to get back on ground, I found out that I couldn't. It's kind of scary up here and I didn't dare to move..." I explained.

Ace sighed and shook his head before looking back up at me again. "You're really a bundle of trouble," I heard him mutter before he stepped closer towards the tree and opened up his arms. "Jump down here and I'll catch you."

And I did.

"Ace!" I exclaimed happily and hugged him.

It felt so nice and warm to be able to hug Ace again. I giggled and nuzzled my face against his chest while I felt Ace wrapping his arms around me too. Suddenly, it had gotten quiet but oddly great too. I just feel like staying here with Ace for hours but apparently, Ace didn't think the same way as I do. He put me onto the ground and kissed my forehead. Shishishishi, I feel a lot better now.

"How are you feeling?" Ace asked as he inspected me. "I hope that bastard Kidd didn't do anything to you."

I froze when I remembered the reason why I came here now. Ace knew everything, including what I did for Kidd. This is bad! I don't want to face Ace right now. Is he angry? Sad? Disappointed? I felt the inside of my chest clenching as I looked up at him. My vision is starting to get blurry and I could feel something wet sliding down my cheeks. My head started to hurt again afterwards.

"Lu? Why are you crying again?" Ace asked frantically and grabbed my shoulders.

"B-Because you're mad... at me. You told me n-not to eat other people's sausages b-but I did. Even though Kidd made me, I still choose to d-do it because I was scared that A-Ace would die. A-And Kidd said that the sausage was cooked," I sobbed.

"Wait what? Sausages?" Ace asked in confusion. "Wait, I did use the term sausage because the word was too vulgar for Lu... No wonder he refused to eat any sausages for the past few years," I heard Ace mutter.

"Eh?"

"Ah nevermind. But why did you say that you did when Kidd told me that you were, uh... sucking on his dick?"

"Wasn't that sausage named 'Dick'? Kidd said that I should treat it like this... 'Dick' thing and do weird stuffs to it. He also says that I have to exercise my tongue more afterwards. I don't know but he gave me that sausage in the end and I just ate it?"

"The fuck is he telling you?" Ace fumed and let out a growl before his expression became confused again. It's kind of funny. "So... what was he trying to do just now on the bed?"

"I was going to sleep when he suddenly came in. He was trying to get me to eat another sausage again but this time, he says he's going to take the other end too. I don't know. It sounds kind of weird and I don't really like him."

I saw Ace's eyebrow twitch really fast. "What kind of fucked up foreplay is this?! And what's with his interest in sausages? And why the hell is he making you do it? That insufferable bastard! I'm going to set his hair on fire the next time I see him," he swore.

"What is foreplay?" I asked curiously.

I could've sworn Ace was sweating and was looking at me with this... funny look. "It's, uh... kind of a roleplay. Like, you know how Marco always pretends to be the teacher and we the students? Yeah, something like that."

"But isn't he a teacher? I'm a student too!"

"We won't be a student forever and neither would he a teacher. So yeah, this is the best explanation I can give."

I have a feeling that Ace didn't tell me everything that I should know but that's alright. If Ace thinks that it isn't that important then he could keep it to himself. But I really do want to know so I think I'll try asking Zoro or Sanji later. Or even Marco since he should be old enough to know everything. I mean, he always knew when Ace was about to fall asleep or when he set our kitchen on fire. Shishishishi. Ah, but Ace still looked really troubled for some reason. Could it be because of this 'foreplay' thing he mentioned? I wonder what does a sausage has got to do with that...

"Say, did Kidd tell you anything weird when he threatened you?"

"Weird?" Everything he said was weird, including wanting me to eat the sausage. "What he wanted me to do was pretty weird," I admitted.

"Other than that, Lu."

Weird, huh... I remember Kidd saying that Akainu was trying to get Ace into trouble or kill him when he couldn't. But I don't think that's weird. Everyone knows that Akainu and Ace hated each other. I know that a lot of people didn't like Ace. And I'm also aware that Kidd didn't too. He did mention someone's name and if I remember correctly, he said something like...

"You had a boyfriend named Sabo?"

Ace spluttered and started to choke even though I don't see Ace eating anything. Strange but kind of cool. "He told you that? What the fuck? I'm not Sabo's boyfriend! We were just frigging kids at that time. I don't even remember us kiss-uh..." Ace trailed off and soon, his face color started to become paler. It was just like that time when Marco's suddenly turned white, remember? "We did... sort of. But it was accidental so it doesn't count."

"You kissed this Sabo person?" I asked curiously.

"Shit! Uh, it's not like that, Lu! Don't get mad." I'm not mad at all, I was just curious! Before I could tell him that, Ace spoke up again. "It's really not what you think. Our lips sort of accidentally touched when we were trying to catch a stupid squirrel. Damn squirrel, I have to tell you that little nutcracker. I swear it's the fastest squirrel in the world."

"I want to see it!"

"I think it's probably dead, hopefully. Anyway, forget about that little shithead," Ace said quickly. "About Sabo, we used to be friends before he was taken away by his parents. Just so you know, we aren't anything of that sort of relationship."

I tilted my head to the side. "What sort of relationship?"

"I-never mind, Lu," Ace finished off in frustration and shook his head. "I'll tell you more about Sabo later on if you're interested."

"Alright! But I don't mind either way because as long as I have Ace then everything is fine."

I saw Ace's cheeks, forehead and ears started to turn red suddenly even though it's still pretty chilly. Maybe Ace is feeling sick? It's really worrying because Ace had been doing that often ever since I started staying with him. Every single month, there would be more than twenty days whereby Ace would turn red all of a sudden. A disease? I heard that Ace didn't like shots either so maybe he didn't take one and fell ill pretty quickly. Bad Ace. He should go and have a shot at the hospital when Gramps took us there. Although I didn't know if he did because I was too busy trying to run away.

"L-Let's just go back to camp," Ace murmured and took my hand. Shortly after, his whole body suddenly froze in mid step. "...Lu, do you happen to know how to get back there?"

"I-"

"No wait, you wouldn't know. Forget I asked," Ace quickly cut me off.

Then why did he ask me?

I pouted. "But Ace didn't know either."

"Shush, Lu. I will get it in a minute. I just need to think where did I start off," Ace reassured and closed his eyes. He took a deep breathe and it wasn't even until three seconds later, he opened his eyes and growled. "We'll just walk around until we get there. It should be better than staying in this damn place. I do know that I came from that direction."

He started to walk and lead me along the route he stated. Maybe next time I should take a dump each step I take so that I can find my way back easier. I'd have to eat a lot of meat to be able to do that though. And maybe a few hours later since Ace told me that I have to wait a few hours to poop.

Life sure is difficult.

* * *

After a chapter full of randomness and shizz, my brain is finally cleared! XD Review, please?


	11. Sanji's POV! Falling--and dropped again

I'm terribly sorry for the lateness of this chapter. I've been going through some... emotional problems of late. I'll try my best to update my other stories just as quick now that my writing mood is mostly back. Anyway, we're near to the half of this story-Damn it! QwQ

**SimpleLaces: Hahaha thank you! Maybe I should have Luffy sing it in the next chapter or something. LOL!**

**Pokabu: It's sort of a running gag in my group of friends because of my perverted mine and love for sausages. xD You'd have to admit that Kidd would do almost anything to piss other people off. He is aware of Ace's capabilities and I don't think he would just randomly show off his junk for people to... uh, eat. 8'D **

**The reason why Luffy isn't jealous because he is still quite young so he probably isn't as emotionally mature as teenagers. x3 Then again, I think to some extent, he'd feel jealous but he wouldn't know what he was feeling and just dismiss it. Okay, you will get to see that squirrel soon 8'D**

**I guess it depends on the content altogether then. OAO**

**xXxEmeraldBlueXxX: You do that and try not to swing it around! :P Hehe, Luffy IS cute!**

**alniyat: Thank you and I'm glaqd that you enjoyed this fic too! :D Compared to the other fics, Luffy's naivety is shown more in here because of his age. I have to admit that I do enjoy writing Luffy when he was being completely oblivious and random. XD**

**Oh Sanji will definitely protect him from Kizaru, alright. Even I get somewhat freaked out by that guy. His face just... speaks a lot of things. :x**

**azab: It's pretty difficult to keep up with that guy, I can tell you that.**

**anonymous: I'm just glad that Kidd didn't really make Luffy eat his raw sausage xD I won't have Luffy lose his innocence so quickly and either would he give it up so easily too. Oblivious Luffy shall be oblivious!**

**Naru-sama: Thank you so much! My friends usually liked to crack these sort of jokes with me so sausages has become a part of me. 8D Hahaha, I remembered that I used to prefer looking through fanfiction in my class rather than listening to the teachers. It kills time more efficiently. Aww, I'm jealous that your class has a fanfiction disease. I wished that my class would be that easy going and open minded too. unu**

**ASLfangirl: That's Luffy for ya. xD Done it? :3**

**RenwolfChan: Do I have to say that I practically shut my logical mind down when I was writing Luffy's chapters? :P I have to do that though or else I wouldn't be able to spout as much nonsense. Ahahahaha!**

* * *

When I woke up, the first thing I saw was purple. You'd expect any form of colors in the wild, even rainbow, but just not shitty purple.

I lifted my head off the 'ground' and looked at the surroundings around me. It wasn't a nicer scenery compared to the school but since I'm officially stuck here, I might as well suck it up. While I was in the middle of standing up, I finally realized what I was laying on. It wasn't the ground but my science teacher instead. Great. How could I forget that he likes to wear the color purple?! I immediately sat down on him again (probably not one of my best ideas, I realized when he started coughing) so that I could take a better look at him. I could've just rolled to the side but it just wouldn't be the fucking same.

Probably better but... oh well. It's kind of too late to find out.

He isn't dead, is he? After all, he did make sure that I wasn't the one to land on the ground when we fell. The cliff wasn't that high up either so the fall couldn't possibly cause death. But wait, he did cough when I sat on him, right? Could it be that I was the one who delivered the finishing blow? Shit!

"Marco, wake up," I urged as I shook him hard. "Don't start shitting on me now. You can't be dead, right?"

"How I wish I was, yoi," Marco mumbled and cracked open an eye.

"You were awake the whole time? Why didn't you say anything?" I demanded.

"I woke up just when you suddenly sat on me, thank you very much. I needed time to recover from that while I didn't want to move around too much either. I did fall off a cliff and landed on my back, after all," he explained.

Oops.

Grinning sheepishly, I finally rolled to his side so that he could sit up. Why do I feel that the fall had caused my bulb to become dimmer? I wasn't thinking straight when I decided to just land myself on his stomach just a few moments ago.

"How are you feeling?" I asked afterwards.

Marco pushed himself up and winced after he did. I frowned in concern, that obviously didn't look good.

"My back and shoulder are possibly sprained while I can't see a brighter condition for my ankle. It's nothing too serious but I doubt I could walk properly in the meantime, yoi. We're lucky that the cliff wasn't too steep."

I pursed my lips in guilt while Marco explained his condition. It was my fault that caused him to be in that shitty state, after all. I despise being a burden and it wasn't a good feeling to have someone take the hit for your own stupidity either. If Zoro were to see me now, he'd probably laugh his ass off. Despite hating to be in this shitty position, I doubt being in Marco's would be any better so I'd better deal with it instead of complaining.

"Sorry," I managed to grumble out.

"It's not your fault, yoi."

It kind of is, teacher but I have a feeling that he's too much of a saint to blame a robber for robbing his wallet. Okay, maybe it was a horrible example but he was never too mad at Ace for sticking feathers onto his body with elephant glue at that one time.

**Flashback**

A feathered Marco threw Ace onto the floor and started stomping on his body while Luffy cries for his big brother.

**End of Flashback**

"In any case, are you alright?" Marco asked.

Yes, he's a fucking saint.

"I'm fine," I replied. It'd be frustrating if I wasn't, right? He did hurt himself in order to make sure that I don't get bruises. Sometimes, Marco just takes his work a bit too seriously. "You should worry about yourself more instead. I'll try and get back to camp for help."

"Do you even know where we are?"

Good point.

"No but we can't stay here forever," I argued.

"Just let me rest for a bit and we'll walk, yoi. It should be better than having the both of us separated from each other and being lost in different places. I can still endure this much," Marco reassured.

I know that he's a tough guy but walking on a sprained ankle didn't sound appealing, even to me. At the same time, he made another good point. Although I'd like to interpret it as another meaning, I know well enough not to in this shitty situation. I have my pride and I'm not going to start acting like a lovesick student while being lost in the middle of the forest. Hell, I wouldn't do it even if we weren't lost at all in the first place.

This is getting annoying. The silence is going to kill me. I'm not much of a talker but I preferred to have something distracting me before I start thinking of crazier shit. I could tell that Marco wasn't helping much either since there was little things to say between us.

I took out my cigarette and have it lit before putting it into my mouth. The shitty situation was starting to get onto my nerves and will eventually stress me out to no end. Smoking always does the trick even though I know I'm not supposed to smoke at this age. I know that Marco would agree with me if he could read my thoughts and I didn't even have to try and decipher that look of disapproval directed towards me. As much as I would admit mentally that I have a crush on him, I wouldn't quit smoking just because my fantasy is looking at me as though I should put the lighted cigarette out.

Life has a lot of shit to deal with.

"You're not supposed to bring that, yoi," Marco started to lecture.

"I know and that's why I put it in my inner pants instead."

"Do I have to repeat what I was telling you about smoking the other day?"

"No, sir. I believe you have made yourself quite clear," I said sarcastically. I couldn't help it. I generally have a pretty short temper with guys and it still lives on even after realizing my crush on one. "And I have made myself clearer by reminding you that I can't quit."

"You can if you bothered to try," Marco grumbled.

"I thought you're supposed to be a teacher, not a mother hen," I said in amusement.

The entertainment increased when Marco rolled his eyes and looked as though he was about to flip a few trees. "For the last time, I'm not acting like anyone's mother. I'm just being concerned as a friend and it's my job as a teacher to keep the students from self-harm, yoi! Seriously, I would love not to care if you guys are just going to end up calling me a personification of a mother," he growled. It must be tough to be in his shoes, huh.

"My bad. But at the same time, I would prefer it other people wouldn't start on my smoking habits. I already have a lot of people on my case and if it would work, it would've already worked," I explained simply. "Thanks for being concerned," I added after a short pause.

"I'm your teacher, yoi. Isn't there anything else you'd like to be in your mouth?"

I started feeling awkward at his words and I could feel my face heating up. Although I knew that Marco didn't mean it that way, it sounded shitty wrong enough for me to conjure up images in my shitty mind. At this very moment, I felt like burying myself in a hole and hope to never see this shitty guy again. The thoughts weren't downright unpleasant, however, it was a damaging blow to my pride as a man. Ever since the day I realized that I have a shitty crush on him, I questioned my desire to live and I have yet to get an answer. I can imagine a lot of shitty people out there, Zoro included, laughing their asses off.

I was supposed to love women! Marco wasn't a shitty woman, he is a shitty male instead. I am fucking in love with that bastard and he isn't helping my plight. I don't have to guess how he felt about me but there was something pulling me into confessing. At this moment, I felt as though I can burst into a rage of fire.

"I guess so," I answered hesitantly.

I saw Marco giving me a weird look (probably because I must be blushing so damn much) but didn't comment much on it. "That's a start. How about whenever you feel like smoking, you put it in your mouth instead?"

What the fuck is he suggesting?!

Okay, maybe something that was far off my shitty mind but it didn't stop my train of thoughts that was leading into a very dangerous no-no zone. Do you see what this shitty guy is doing to me? And people question why I got mad most of the time. He was torturing my shitty life.

"I-I..." I hesitated while trying my best to avoid his gaze. "I can't."

"Why not, yoi? If it's sweets then it should be easy enough to get from the stores. However, if you're talking about drugs then I will have to agree with your decision," Marco said. "Tell me what is it and I'll try to get for you... other than the dangerous stuffs."

I snorted in amusement. "You wouldn't get it for me. And no, it's nothing dangerous." Not to my physical health, at least.

"Then it should be fine, shouldn't it? If you're talking about those which aren't on sale in our city then there's always an option for online shopping. I don't know, yoi but as your teacher, I sincerely do hope for you to quit smoking," Marco suggested.

"It's not anywhere else. It's with me but I can't... put it in my mouth."

"Show it to me, yoi," Marco requested.

I think he still didn't get what I'm talking about. How could a science teacher, someone who was supposed to have high intellect in the human body anatomy, has no damn idea of what kind of conversation we're having. Marco is dense, awfully oblivious as I could see. I don't know which was worse, him or Luffy. Come to think of it, Ace speaks anything about Marco (including the time he got sexually pranked by his friend, Thatch) but there was nothing about his love life. As I could see, they should be close enough to be invading each other's privacy like World War II. Or maybe he never have a love life before?

So technically, I'm also dealing with a dense shitty teacher with the virginity of a baby.

When Marco didn't back down his stare, I started to grow more uncomfortable. The invisible force that was trying to pull me in was becoming stronger and it was only a matter of time before I succumbed to it. Hesitantly, I leaned forward and looked at him.

"Are you sure? You may not like it," I warned in a softer tone.

"I have my preferences of candies but I don't object to anyone having theirs, yoi," Marco reassured dryly. "I'm not stopping you."

I didn't know if that boost of confidence in me was for the better or the worse. I had a feeling that Marco was going to regret his words but at the same time, I wanted to clear up the insecurities and secrecy which I had been keeping for months now. It didn't feel good to have an emotional baggage in my mind and there were many times I felt tempted to throw it away. This was the strongest urge of all and I thought to myself that I shouldn't let this pass up.

I bowed my head down, along with my pride...

... and lifted it up to kiss him on the mouth.

Seriously, what else would I try to do?

I could hear Marco's muffles against my lips and I'm sure about the fact that he wasn't moving, isn't that he enjoyed this kiss. However, I liked it and I wasn't feeling guilty about it. I could feel my shitty heart beating so fast that it was going to travel it's way out of my mouth and into Marco's. I felt like staying there longer and if possible, forever. Damn it, I was feeling addicted to his shitty lips more than I started trying out my shit cigarettes. I remained there for a few seconds and waited for his reaction while fearing for the worst. I wasn't wrong, however.

Marco finally came back to his senses and pushed me by the shoulders but didn't let it go afterwards.

"Sanji, I-" Marco shook his head, as though he was still struggling to get the cogs in his brain working. I could hear them running quite slowly, trying to come up with the best choice of words for its owner. "I didn't know you... felt this way but, we can't, yoi."

Even though that literally shattered my shitty heart, I didn't break down like a crying baby.

"I know," I replied simply.

I could feel myself turning cold from the rejection. I needed something to heat up the chill desperately and I didn't think twice before launching my lips against his once again, only to be pushed away by the same person after mere two seconds.

"Sanji," Marco called out my name in that no-nonsense tone.

"I understand, damn it," I snapped angrily before turning my whole body away. "Don't say anything else."

I had a feeling that if he continued on, he would really end up turning me into a crying baby. Luckily, he respected my wishes selflessly and remained silent instead. The awkward atmosphere that grew around us was enough to choke a nearby squirrel. I desperately wished for someone to appear and break this moment between us or anything to distract me from further plunging into my pessimistic thoughts. I wasn't going to die, however, since that'd be a pansy reason to kill yourself over but I did feel like fading away for existence to escape this reality.

Luckily, my prayers were answered eventually.

"Hey, what the heck are you guys doing getting lost in a place like this?" I heard Ace ask.

"Eh? You guys are lost too? Geez," Luffy commented next.

Those feelings of relief turned into a murderous rage.

* * *

Incase you're wondering, Sanji wanted Marco's tongue in his mouth. Just what are you naughty people thinking, hmm? Tsk tsk~ :P

Hope you enjoyed this chapter too! I'm sorry for the lack of humor in this chapter. unu;;

Review, yeah? :D


	12. Marco's POV! Surviving Through The Storm

Once again, I'd like to apologize for the long wait-Gosh, I think I might have to do this for the subsequent updates. I will try not to though since... I think I managed to get over the problems I'm having this time. xD I'm a pretty difficult person, I know. -slapped-

As an apology, I've drawn an inspiring picture: img849. imageshack. us/img849/705/scan0004hf. jpg

Sorry Luffy, I can't resist.

**xXxEmeraldBlueXxX: I'm so sorry for the late update. QwQ I feel bad especially when you sent me that touching PM. I didn't mean to make you guys worry. TTwTT -beats self up mentally- Don't worry, there won't be any bloodsheds... for the time being. :P And yep, I happen to enjoy writing Marco's and Ace's POV the most for some reason. :X**

**RenwolfChan: Sanji is probably a cursing machine by now but we all love him for it. :P**

**alniyat: I hope so too but I think I've gotten most of it under control. owo I'm sorry to make you worry but it's nothing too bad. And yeah, I'm still having trouble over with the fighting scenes so far. LOL! You probably won't see any genuine emotional turmoils in this fic unless the squirrel becomes dead. xP We all know how persistent Sanji can be sometimes. **

**Pokabu: It might as well be. :P Anyone liking him is definitely better than Kizaru. LOL! I hope I didn't make Sanji too OOC. I'm trying not to let him become a typical 'highschool girl in love' and I pretty sure that he wouldn't want me to do that too. It's difficult to write a womanizer falling in love with a man, after all but I think I can actually make this work. -slapped-**

**SimpleLaces: Hahahaha! I can understand if you mind was thinking of something else. :P We all have that in us. -pats back-**

**anonymous: You think so? xD I don't think that I'm back in tip top shape yet so I'm afraid that the chapters wouldn't live up to it's 'humor' genre for the time being. But I try my best to make it as light-hearted as possible, at the very least. :P **

**Naru-Sama: I'm a dirty-minded person too and I am kind of the one who turns everything around me into sexual jokes. xD My friends just go along with it most of the time. LOL! I'm hardly in school and even if I was, the teachers didn't really catch me for using the phone. Sometimes, they think that I'm not even there because of my consistent absence. I have some insomnia problems so yeah. XD Thanks for the support and I'll try working harder! :D**

**azab: Thanks a lot and I will! :D**

* * *

Despite being confessed to by a student, I'm currently holding down that very same student so that Portgas Dumb Ass and Monkey Douchebag Loony wouldn't have to suffer from his rage. I'm half-tempted to let Sanji go so that I could do the same but that'd ruin the whole purpose of 'Friendly Bonding' in this trip-whatever that means. Bloodsheds and pain wouldn't be good for our school's record and I think that my back is getting worse. I could tell that Ace and Luffy weren't good at the whole, saving their own ass thing when they still had the goofy, oblivious smile on their face as though they've discovered who invented the Eiffel Tower.

Nope, they still haven't realized that the tower was named after it's inventor. Morons.

Only after a tough, struggling ten minutes then Sanji finally so-called relaxed. He didn't seemed comfortable at our current condition and I know that feeling because my back was feeling as though it was going to split in half. Finally, everyone settled down... until Ace was trying to get Luffy to put that squirrel down. Where did he get that?

"You should've just let me kill them," Sanji grumbled.

That would put me in a very, very tight spot. Kizaru is the organizer of this event, after all. "There are conditions that was preventing me from doing so. But if I could, I would be more than happy to join you, yoi."

"Luffy, put that thing down!" Ace ordered once again with as much authority in his voice as Akainu but as effective as a grilled fish.

"Why? I want to keep it as a pet!"

"No, you're not!"

"Why not?"

"That thing is... evil. It's dang, shitting evil. I don't know why but I can't trust that fuc-piece of meathead. And If I can't then you're not going to," Ace reasoned. I had a feeling that all Luffy heard was 'meathead' because he seemed more insistent in keeping it. "Luffy! I'm telling you to throw it away into the pond or something. The day you're keeping it is the day I quit living in our house!"

"Let's name it King!"

"What kind of name is that?! We're not naming him tha-wait, we're not even going to come up with a name for him! He's not staying and that's final!"

However, all words fell on death ears and Luffy ended up naming the squirrel, Meat-King. Ace really needed to practice on his persuasive skills. I have only one helpful advice to aid him and that is to listen to _me_ when I tell him not to set the grass on fire. Where the hell did he get the matchstick anyway?

"Don't stop me, Marco. That squirrel needs to go."

I think that _you_ need to go. And take your brother with you.

"We'll all end up going if you really start a fire here. I'm not in my best condition and I can't save all of your asses, yoi."

"I'm saving all our asses by getting rid of that damn nut!"

"You have to be shitting crap, Ace. I don't see you trying to roast yourself."

"Hey! Go fuck yourself."

"Whatever that means."

"Google-image it, pineapple-head!"

I know that Ace is mad because the squirrel gets to stay but that's no reason to set the forest on fire. I'd rather have him throw himself into the flames and ended up like a roasted cheese. God, I hope those people hurry up their asses and send help to us before Portgas Dumb Ass tries to send us on our way. Luffy didn't seem affected by the whole thing since he was too absorbed in playing and talking to the squirrel. Sanji is being oddly quiet ever since he made a point that I should just allow him to kill him. Shit, I really should've just permitted it.

In the end, Ace almost burnt his face after nearly falling asleep on the matchstick he was holding.

Pity.

At least now, we could finally have some peace and quiet. I have been looking all over for this ever since we started on this trip. I missed my home now and how much I wished Phoenix was here. At least he was above the idiots present on this trip. These said idiots are the reason why I decided to keep Phoenix home in the first place and I knew I did the right thing when Luffy started openly hoping that he was here so that we could eat him for lunch.

"Now that we have more people, wouldn't it be safer if we try to find our way back?" Sanji asked.

I agree with that but it leaves two choice of putting us in danger or the forest. In the end, I remain as a supporter of the environment. "Let's stay for a few more, yoi. We're not going to carry Ace. He's too heavy for the both of you."

"Hey, it's the muscles!" Ace protested immediately after waking up before turning to Luffy. "Damn it, it's still here?"

"Don't be bad to Meat-King, Ace," Luffy scolded and petted it's head.

"That thing even turned Luffy on me. That's it, we're going to grill it for Akainu's lunch. We're going to do it raw and good until that bastard suffers from cancer right after eating that piece of shit," Ace proclaimed in determination.

Being positive is one thing but realistic, another.

"Why do I have to be stuck with the worst morons in the world," Sanji complained.

"That's not right, Sanji. I'm pretty sure Akainu didn't come for this trip," Ace asked, genuinely confused.

"You know," I started off, feeling kind of pissed off at our situation and at this guy. "When we manage to get back to the camp, I'm going to make you write the word 'idiot' in eighteen different languages one hundred times on five pieces of paper, Ace."

"I didn't take up language classes! How am I supposed to pull that off when I don't even know the word 'idiot' in French?" Ace protested.

"I know! This is how you do it," Luffy chirped in helpfully and lifted his finger off the sand he was drawing on.

A C E

Dang, that kid is smarter than I thought.

Pretty soon, Ace made sure that he had Luffy in a tight headlock because he couldn't bring himself to punch his little brother.

Finally, the rescue team came to our aid and I was spared from losing my sanity. We had to stop Ace and Luffy from going out of the route a few times but it wasn't anything that they couldn't handle. I had a feeling that they were the same team that sought out for Ace and I when we got ourselves lost from the last trip. Just to say, it was completely Ace's fault, as always. And so, the five of us, including the squirrel, returned safe and sound.

* * *

The camp was over yesterday and I was brought to the hospital afterwards. Because Ace made a stupid comment when he found out that Sanji confessed to me, he ended up lying on the bed beside me. For once, I wasn't the one who lost my temper at him.

"Hey," Sanji called out as he stepped into the room and walked towards me. "Sorry about everything."

"It's alright, yoi," I reassured and from the corner of my eyes, I could see Ace trying to get Sanji's attention with an incredulous expression on his face. "You don't have to apologize for anything, Sanji. You didn't do anything wrong."

"Hey!" I heard Ace call out but we ignored him.

"Tch, it wasn't like I was affected much," Sanji said but I could tell that he was trying to act tough. "I kind of expected it after all since I'm sure that it sounded... weird and really creepy. I wasn't comfortable about it when I first found out myself and I still can't get over how horrible it was now."

"Don't worry, Justin Bieber's new album didn't make Phoenix commit suicide."

"That's good."

Once again, we were silent while I was trying to ignoring the annoying munching noises that Ace was making from eating his damnable chips. Things had gotten awkward between us ever since the day back in the forest but we didn't completely avoid each other. I was still his teacher and the one in-charge of his camp group so we had to talk at some point. Even though I was offered to rest my back better, I immediately declined the offer _insistently_ when they also informed me that I would be staying with Kizaru because that guy had no one else to room with him. Gee, I wonder why.

"That day, I..." Sanji spoke up. "I shouldn't have done or said any of those. I take it back."

"Sanji..."

"I understand if you don't feel comfortable about it. You have every reason to."

I honestly don't know what to say. Although I hadn't experienced the feeling of being rejected before, I could tell that Sanji didn't have an easy time coping with it. He is only fifteen, after all and a teen who smoked to curb his problems... and for the heck of it as I've heard. I didn't want to be too harsh on him either since he had a lot more intelligence than Ace and Luffy combined. I couldn't bring myself to be harsh with him even though that's what Ace told me to do if Kizaru were to openly confess that he wanted to smack my behind. Point is, Sanji isn't Kizaru and that's why I can't hurt him.

Despite the maturity he shown by being able to take care of Luffy, he was still pure hearted at some point. Let's face it, compared to the people I call brothers, Sanji had to be the innocent angel if I were to start comparing. Not only that, he could be naive and gullible when it comes to the people he liked. I've seen how he fell into his female companions' charms when they were trying to make use of him.

It almost felt like... I couldn't completely push him away.

"You have to understand that I didn't reject you because you're horrible or anything bull like that," I tried to explain. "You're a nice person and even though you do make me worry every time you reach your hand for your cigarettes like you're doing now-don't do that, we're in a hospital, but that was too sudden. I don't want you to assume that I'm thinking badly of you because I am not, yoi.

"You can just tell the truth, you know," Sanji said in amusement.

"I am," I insisted. "I don't mind us being closer but not the way you wanted, yoi. I don't know how to put it but I don't think this is the right time for you to be thinking about getting into a relationship. You're still studying and should focus on that instead. Sincerely, you're truly a person I'd rather get stuck in a room with than two morons that I happen to know. If I could get to know you better, maybe there will be a chance..."

"Hey, Marco! Why are you crossing your fingers behind your back?" Ace asked.

"What?" Sanji asked in confusion.

"He's hallucinating, yoi. The nurse gave him too much tranquilizers and he thinks he is a monkey."

"I'm definitely not hallucinating, you liar!"

"Does it look like my fingers are crossed now?"

"No... it looks like your middle finger flipping me off-Oi!"

"I don't want you to get hurt, Sanji," I finally said. "Don't assume that I think nothing of you either. It's true that we don't talk much but you're still a student of mine. You're a friend too and I don't want to forsake that unless your name is Portgas D. Ace."

"Marco, I hate you."

Sanji chuckled. "Thanks for making me feel better but I've already decided anyway."

I looked at him, confused. "Decided?"

"Yeah. I just wanted to let you know that I'm just going to keep trying to make this work. I'm not going to give up on you. I'll do everything I can to change your mind. By the way, I made food for you," Sanji finished and left the container of food on my table before walking to the door. He turned his head back with a smile on his face. "I'm definitely going to make you return my feelings."

And he left the room, leaving me gaping at him speechless and shocked. Ace was still munching noisily on his chips and seemed amused about the whole thing. If only I could just grab that packet of chips and shoved it all down onto his throat, I would felt better.

"It looks like you have another love problem," Ace teased.

"Kizaru doesn't count, yoi," I snapped and threw the lid of the container at his face.

I got to get a good look at what Sanji. It was porridge. It looked simple and plain but the smell emitting from it speaks otherwise. Did I give him false hope? Just when I thought that I didn't want to hurt him further, he was throwing himself into a world of pain! It wasn't surprising to know that Luffy's friends are a bunch of reckless daredevils even if they have a respectable amount of determination for the things they work for.

"Hey, can I have that if you don't want it?" Ace asked.

"Eat your damn chips."

* * *

Did I ever mention that I love all of your reviews? :D I suddenly thought back of a conversation I had with a friend about reviewers and even though I don't have much, I kind of love some of the detailed reviews I've gotten. It could be me sucking or my drunken writing but I like reading your long reviews. xD~ Either way, whether if it's for reviewers or readers, I'll try and keep my story updating frequently.

img849. imageshack. us/img849/705/scan0004hf. jpg Sorry, I have a habit of reposting links. LOL!

Review, yeah?


	13. Ace's POV! Plaguing Question

Here is the next chapter. xD I have to say that this chapter contains a little bit of angst and kind of lacking in humor. However, this will be the start of a big turning point in this fic. You guys will know what I'm talking about soon enough. :P

**xXxEmeraldBlueXxX: Ahahaha thank you! I kind of enjoyed writing Marco's POV the most. :X And no. Ace doesn't mean 'idiot' in French. :3 Luffy just wrote it because Marco kept calling Ace an idiot and he automatically has it in his head that in Marco's languages, Ace means idiot. :x**

**SimpleLaces: Really? 8''D I never thought that my writing was never anything good. My English is kind of... uh... a little lower than average, I guess. xD I wanted to write on the same level as the other writers out there. /feels intimidated. The mating idea? I've never thought of it before but it's kind of unique. LOL!**

**I try to update the best I can since I can be somewhat impatient myself too when reading other people's fic. :x**

**anonymous: Don't worry, Sanji is pretty persistent so it'll work out somehow... somehow. And yeah, that squirrel is probably going to be a really nutcracker. :D**

**alniyat: I tend to draw whenever I'm free at home especially when I'm feeling lazy. x3**

**Nah, Luffy knows well enough not to eat an animal or his new family member. If not, Chopper probably wouldn't be able to make it through Alabasta. :D I think Ace is going to end up killing the squirrel if he was forced to live with it. He believes that it is tainting Luffy's mind... somehow. :x**

**Well, Sanji's wooing techniques hadn't been tried on guys but let's see how Marco takes it. :P And I don't think Marco would introduce his lover to his -crazy- family. Maybe except for Whitebeard, yeah.**

**I love long reviews. To be honest, it's what inspired me to write after reading them. I'd re-read them everyday and I'll feel a burst of energy to type away. xD I kind of update frequently when I'm in a normal mood. :x**

**Naru-Sama: LOLwhut xD We usually use mild terms like sausages though. There are little kids around :P And the reason why I was hardly caught was because the teacher thought that I wasn't around. 8'D**

**for the lels: Whut. But the vampires in the Sims 3 is completely different from the ones in Twilight 8"D Twilight does suck, in my opinion but I wouldn't based their vampires on general ones outside. xD And yeah, I managed to buy all the expansion packs. ;w; My money~**

**I am a big yaoi fan and AceLu is my immediate favourite after the Alabasta arc. :P**

**Pokabu: Yeah, the squirrel is going to be part of the big, big family. :P **

**It's kind of what I see in him too. xD He displayed a lot of different emotions in the anime from being insulted back to being his usual happy self~ :D Because he respects love as much as women, I can't see him doing things in a forceful way but yet still determined to find happiness in it. x3**

**Diclonious57: Poor Marco indeed x3**

**ASLfangirl: I enjoyed writing in Marco's POV too. 8'D And yep, it did. xD**

**Red-The-Drawing-Ninja: Yeah, I understand that many people tends to think that crack pairings are weird before they tried reading them. I don't know much though since I ship a lot of crack pairings and has more of an interest in them than canon x3 I hope that it's a start of a MarcoxSanji revolution! /slapped**

**Thank you 8'D I'm happy that you liked my stories! :D**

* * *

It was starting to get boring in the hospital.

Sure, it was fun to tease Marco every now and then but each time I do that, I might have to extend my stay in this hellhole. I thought that Marco's back was injured and had a few more wounds that would prevent him from throwing a fist at my head. Apparently, I thought wrong.

The food tastes gross and the nurses weren't exactly my type. Yes, I do have a type. My type is called Luffy wearing those nurse outfit and leopard print stockings. Huh, I've never been too interested in footwear but I'm sure that Luffy would look great it in. Keep the naughty imagination out of your mind, Portgas. Your nose is starting to show a very bad sign. You don't need to stain the blanket with your blood now.

Where the hell is Luffy when you need him?

Oh, right. Probably in school. This is an outrage. School should have been canceled when I'm in the hospital. I can't stand having to wait for the whole afternoon for Luffy's classes to end. The moment I responded to Luffy's fortieth text by offering to treat him to meat, he stopped responding. I hope he wasn't caught texting in class.

God, I'm seriously going to get out of bed and go back home. The smell here is terrible too. For a place whereby it wasn't very well decorated, the smell is pungent enough to ruin the simplicity of the design. That's it, I'm not going to wait any longer.

Bringing the powers of thy grave, I summon thee angel known as-

"Ace, I'm here," Luffy announced as he stepped into the room.

Finally!

"How was school?" I asked with a smile, pretending that I wasn't waiting like hell for him. "Did you get into trouble? I got worried when you suddenly stopped texting."

Marco coughed from his side of the bed. "You aren't supposed to be taking out your phone during class, yoi."

"You aren't in school now so you can drop the whole teacher act. It wasn't as though you didn't do that during your time when you were in school too," I argued.

"I didn't even have a phone back then," Marco said simply.

"What? How could that be? I'm a poor bum and I provided phones for the both of us!"

Marco shot a glare towards my direction and I knew I was forgetting about something. "Yes, sure, yoi. And what you used in exchange for those phones still exist in the debt log that holds the record of the number of times you owed me. It'd be nice if you could start paying back now if you're going to gloat about them."

So that was what I was forgetting!

I laughed nervously. "You're a great pal?"

"Only when you need me to do something for you, yoi."

See? This guy is heartless!

"Akainu suddenly came into the class," Luffy explained and sat on my bed instead of the chair beside it. "But don't worry! I managed to keep the phone safe from him. I made sure that he didn't take it away by throwing it out of the window. It's a good thing that I was sitting by it!"

Oh god, I don't want to imagine what remained of that phone.

"Ace," Marco called out with a threatening voice and I had a feeling I know what was coming.

"No, Lu... You can't just throw it out of the window," I said in the nicest tone possible without giving Marco the impression that I was spoiling him. "There is an easier way to deal with it and uh... I'll talk to you about it next time."

Luffy tilted his head to the side in confusion. "Eh? Oh by the way, Meat-King came to see you too," Luffy said and the damned squirrel suddenly appeared in front of my face. Freak! What the hell is that thing doing here?! I can already feel the blood rushing out from my face at the sight of it's horrid self.

"You haven't thrown it away?!"

"Why would I throw it away? Meat-King is a part of our family now," Luffy said in a tone as though it was supposed to be obvious even though it wasn't even close to being concise at all! First of all, I didn't agree to such a thing. "It was difficult to sneak him in since they said that hospital doesn't allow pets."

"Heh. Even the place doesn't want you here," I sneered down at the puny thing.

"So I put it inside my shirt while they were checking my bag."

"What?!" I exclaimed as I made a grab for the squirrel so that I could choke it to death.

I swear that thing just rolled its eyes at me and gave me that fucking smirk. Oh, you think that you're going to win this, aren't you? Newsflash, dumbass. Luffy is here to see ME. I'm not going to lose to a fucking squirrel who just came back from the wildness out of Luffy's kindness. By the next morning, you'll be on Akainu's breakfast plate and ready to give him the best cancer of his life.

"They're really getting along," Luffy commented happily.

My sweet brother has gone blind!

"And Marco! Sanji said that he could only come in the evening because of his work. He wanted me to pass you some food he made during cooking class," Luffy said.

We both looked down at his empty hands.

"You shouldn't eat something that wasn't meant for you," I scolded.

"Eh? I didn't eat it. When Sanji was about to pass to me, Kizaru insisted that he will give it to you instead. It was kind of weird though since I said that I was going to come earlier but he didn't listen. He just took it and brought it back to the office before I could talk to him about it," Luffy explained and I could see Marco's face growing paler at the mention of Kizaru's name. I wouldn't blame him.

"I-I think I'm going for a walk, yoi..."

"And just where might you think you are going?" A voice asked from the doorway.

Oh please tell me that I'm only seeing things.

Kizaru was at the door war, wearing a fancy white suit with a rose pinned on his breast pocket. And if that wasn't already killing my eyesight, his whole self seemed to be... sparkling. How much must he sparkle just to see Marco? Other than that, his face still looked as though it had been ran over by a plane. And his hands were still twitching with the intention to slap Marco's ass in the hospital. I wouldn't want to watch that so they'd have to move to another spot if they want to start their... activities.

Judging from Marco's look of pure horror, I could tell that he wasn't impressed by his new attire either.

"Good day, Mr. Kizaru..." Marco said hesitantly. "I was just... going to have a nice walk, yoi."

"Oh? In that case, I'll be happy to accompany you."

"...On second thought, I have to keep an eye on those two."

I suppose even I wouldn't want to be alone with his face either.

"Your student was really thoughtful. He made this during home economics and I just had to offer to bring it to you in his stead. Even so, his actions was unforgivable. Same for the both of you, Monkey and Portgas. I'll make sure that the three of you will receive your due punishment for disobeying safety rules."

"Say ahhh~" I said and held the spoon of hospital food near Luffy's mouth.

Luffy opened his mouth and allowed me to feed him. I missed this so much. "Ew, this food tastes really gross. It's not meat at all," Luffy complained and made a disgusted face.

Okay, I heard what Kizaru said but I'm not going to entertain him today. Whatever punishment he planned to doe on us, it couldn't be as bad as an inch away from smacking our butts. I hate to stroke my own ego but I have to say that I have a very nice pair of behind. However, those aren't available to anyone. Not even to Luffy because it'd be weird if he found a use for it. I don't bottom to anyone.

"Something happened during the camp and I can assure you that they didn't do it out of playfulness, yoi," Marco defended.

"They caused the camp officers so much trouble with their antics and even landed you in the hospital, Mr. Marco. No matter under what circumstances, no one should disregard their own safety and cause a hindrance to other people."

"I understand that but it cannot be helped. The situation didn't allow them to think through calmly."

"Oh? Did Portgas's little brother lose his virginity or something? I thought that he wasn't the kind to think," Kizaru mused. "Perhaps that was what brought him down to that level, I suppose."

In an instant, I was thrown into a fit of rage and grabbed Kizaru's collar roughly. I could hear Luffy calling out to me but I ignored him. If Akainu was into some sort of plan like what Kidd said, there wasn't a doubt that Kizaru would have a gist of it too. Akainu and Kizaru were the two bastards who shared the same views on their twisted sense of justice. Whether Luffy had done it or not, Kizaru still had no right to start talking about Luffy like that with his vulgar mouth. I have this intention to punch him really hard and will end up doing so if he doesn't wriggle out of my hold in three seconds.

"Ace, calm down, yoi." Macro walked over to me and pulled me away. "Mr. Kizaru. That wasn't very appropriate."

"Is that so? There is so much you can expect from a criminal's child now, isn't there?"

"Ace isn't a criminal's child! Ace is Ace," Luffy objected.

I could hear Kizaru chuckling as though he was mocking Luffy. How dare he. He, along with Akainu, simply thought that they owned the whole world just because they are adults who serves justice. It irritated me to no end at how shameless they could get with their mindset and being muddy bastards while thinking they're right. It was no different from the nobles living in the higher quarter of the city!

"A child always takes after their own parents." Obviously there must be where you get your demented face from! "And the reason why Ace is living his life now is also because of his father. People hated him and was waiting for justice to be served. His being in this world is sin itself."

I growled and clenched my fists at his words. I don't have an answer to deny that.

"Shut up! Ace isn't bad!" Luffy exclaimed loudly, shocking everyone in the room. I hope the nurses wouldn't storm in here... "Ace isn't just a criminal's child! Ace is my only big brother! Don't talk bad about Ace anymore or else I'm not going to forgive you!"

"Lu..."

"I guess not everything can be inherited from genes," Kizaru mused.

"Mr. Kizaru... I think you should leave now," Marco said firmly. I could tell that his voice didn't hold the usual calmness and was holding himself back. "Please do."

"I guess I have to get back soon anyway. I'll be seeing you around soon, Mr. Marco," Kizaru said and finally left the room, leaving the three of us alone.

I sat down on my bed while trying to clear my head as soon as possible. The atmosphere was starting to get heavy. It was that bastard's fault for starting it in the first place anyway. Even though I couldn't defend myself, I can't let anyone insult Luffy like that when he hadn't done anything wrong. I hadn't found an answer to the question that had been plaguing my life. It feels as though Luffy was already my answer most of the time but everything felt empty when I was suddenly faced with the same problem again.

There are many people who are cursing my existence and I know that.

It was only a matter of time before they start rumors about Luffy.

"Ace..." Luffy called out in worry and I felt a pair of arms around my shoulder. "Ace is my one and only big brother. I love Ace a lot so don't listen to him."

"Thank you, Lu." I hugged him back and kissed his forehead to reassure him. "I'm not affected by it."

"Really?"

"I won't lie to you, Lu."

From the corner of my eyes, I could see Marco glancing at me with an indescribable look. I could have sworn that he was being concerned for a moment there before he turned his back on me and sat on his own bed. Both of them are really great... even though Marco's tactics of dealing with my pranks weren't the most gentle ones.

"You are you," Marco started. "Don't think about anything else other than that."

"Thanks," I said with a grin while still holding Luffy close.

Right now, I feel as though I could forget about Kizaru's words in the presence of the people who didn't mind their existence. Luffy is a family and also someone worth more than that. Marco had always been helping me no matter how ridiculous my requests were. I couldn't think of anyone else in my life who had influenced me so much from walking down the path I originally wanted to. If it weren't for them, I wouldn't be as carefree as I am now.

In the midst of the silence, the door opened and... it wasn't Kizaru, thankfully.

"The shitty geezer is being way too strict again," Sanji grumbled. He stopped in between our beds and stared at us for a moment. "So... did something happen?"

* * *

103 reviews already! 8D I don't know about you guys but it's definitely a big number for me every time I see it. Thanks a lot for the reviews! :333

Review, yeeeaah~?


	14. Luffy's POV! Soba Noodles?

I'm terribly sorry for the late update again. I have a feeling that most of my AN is going to be filled with my apologies. 8'D Other than my usual procrastination problem, I was dealing with some irl drama. xAx And because I decided to continue my studies, updates are going to be sporadic. I'll try my best to type new chapters whenever I can!

I don't know if I said this before but I'm going to say it again, Luffy's POV is difficult to write. xD

**xXxEmeraldBlueXxX: I know, right? I don't mind Aokiji though since he was pretty cool. He even appeared in the latest movie and his role changed my mind completely about him, if you watched it. One Piece Flim Z. :D It's alright! I tend to get a little excessive when I start ranting too.**

**Ahahahaha! I love writing about Ace's and Marco's POV the most too. Luffy's... not very because his is the most difficult to write out of the four. His thoughts are random and I can't put in much in his narrative because he's the kind who speaks whatever he thinks of. :x**

**Diclonious57: Yep, he is. 8'D**

**azab: No problem! :D**

**RenwolfChan: I like it too because it shows how much Ace cares for the people around him. If possible, he wouldn't want to trouble his friends either so it's not only Luffy. And I don't think you want to know that. :P You might be greatly disturbed.**

**Red-The-Drawing-Ninja: Apparently, I love writing those two's POV the most too! Weird, a lot of readers seemed to like them the most too. xD Well, the squirrel did make him lose his first kiss. Ace didn't care at first until he met Luffy and got reminded that he couldn't have his first kiss with him anymore because of that damn squirrel. xD **

**anonymous: Yes, Kizaru's face is something else. 8'D I wonder how could he live with it. Ahahahaha! Ace would get jealous of the silliest things but that's what made him adorable too. :3**

**ASLfangirl: It's not considered as a huge turning point yet. :P And yes, Phoenix is alright, I guess? xD He's been sent to a animal hotel. Marco just loves him too much to leave him alone at home. o3o**

**Naru: I feel more like a Canada from Hetalia. xD And thank you! Luffy is still too young for violence and Ace would kick Kizaru first before Luffy could. xP**

**Lifespire: I spazz about him too xP**

**Cheshire996: Yay! I'm happy that you love MarcoxSanji too. :D I'm getting happier each time someone tells me that they love the pairing! **

**Pokabu: I could understand if you love it when Meat-King pisses Ace with its existence. xD This story is mainly meant for humor, after all! ;DD I hope that the huge turning point won't be all too sudden.**

* * *

I hate Kizaru! He's mean and he keeps bullying Ace. He's ugly too! He-

Oh! Meat!

"I don't really like hospital food but I suppose you would eat any kind of meat," Ace commented after shoving a piece of meat into my mouth.

Actually, the wasn't that nice but I'll still swallow it because it's meat. I prefer the meat that Sanji cooks most. He could turn anything nice! Except for vegetables because they were never and will never be nice! Why does Marco get to eat Sanji's food? Whenever I tried to make a grab for it, Sanji would give me this scary glare and said something about me not being a patient. How do you become a patient? I want to be a patient so that I could eat the meat that Sanji cooks too! Even Ace get to have a small share of his own. This isn't fair! Right, Meat-King?

Shishishishi, Meat-King agreed with me.

"I thought that something like this would happen when Kizaru said that he wanted to visit or rather, something worse," Sanji mumbled after Ace explained everything to him. "Sorry about that. I should've been more persuasive in letting Luffy carry out the task instead."

"Don't be," Ace reassured. "If Luffy were to take the food, he'd finish it before it gets here."

Ace always finds out about my plans!

"I-I won't do that."

"I can already see that you're lying, Lu."

"So, what do you mean by 'something worse'? I don't like Kizaru bullying Ace but what else would he do?" I asked curiously. I just got even more curious when Ace, Sanji and Marco gave a sigh. Hey, why did they just think of me as an idiot?

"Something that Marco wouldn't want to handle," Ace said in a playful tone and patted my head.

I could see Marco rolling his eyes. Ever since Kizaru left, he hadn't talked much even when Ace was making some weird bird jokes about him. Usually, Marco would've scolded Ace or do some really cool wrestling moves on him. Marco shouldn't like Kizaru, right? Everyone hates Kizaru because he is an ugly bully. Very ugly. And I don't like the way Kizaru kept staring at Marco's butt. And Ace didn't either when I told him about it during the first day of my school. I wondered if Marco had done something naughty and made Kizaru want to spank his butt (Ace told me that it's what Kizaru wanted to do and I should stay away from him).

It's kind of hilarious and fun!

But then again, Sanji had always been staring at Marco too, just not his butt. He hadn't been talking to girls lately whenever I see Marco walking by our class or when he happened to teach us. He still acts funny around Nami and Robin but something seemed weird. Does Sanji hates Marco? But Sanji always brings Marco food after our cooking class and even made for him meat porridge today (which, he refused to share with me. Hmph).

Suddenly, I felt a hand on my forehead.

"Are you alright? Your head suddenly grown warm. You aren't thinking too much or anything like that, right?" Ace asked in concern... although he sounded like he was teasing me at the end of the sentence. "Try not to think much about it."

"Does Sanji likes Marco?" I asked.

Marco and Sanji started to cough really loudly. I could understand. The smell of the hospital really stinks.

"What? I thought you already knew that he does," Ace replied with a smirk.

Something flew over my head and before I knew it, Ace's head was back against the pillow and the bowl made a huge sound when it crashed onto the floor. And there's a really huge nasty bump on Ace's head! Did Kizaru come into the room again?

"Don't say stupid things," Sanji said in a low, scary tone.

"You asked for that, yoi," I heard Marco grumble.

Ace suddenly got up. "Not fair, it was Luffy who mentioned it," Ace exclaimed and pulled me closer to him. "But I'm still glad that you didn't throw it at Luffy too. You shouldn't be throwing the bowl at me anyway! What if it hits Lu instead?"

See? He's a nice big brother!

"You're really an idiot," Marco said.

"Don't worry, Ace. Meat-King will protect me," I reassured.

"Screw that squirrel!" Ace took Meat-King away from me and started to hug it really tightly in his other arm. Even though Ace says a lot of things about Meat-King, he seemed to like it a lot. They get along so well! I could hear him telling Meat-King about death, cancer and Akainu's breakfast though. "He's too weak to protect you."

"Then Ace will protect Meat-King?" I asked happily.

"Hell no!" Ace growled and tossed Meat-King away.

"Wah! What are you doing?"

Ace didn't let me leave the bed and tightened his grip instead. I needed to know if Meat-King was alright. I could hear a thump just now and I hope that it wasn't Meat-King. To my relief, Meat-King appeared at the end of the bed afterwards and I stopped Ace before he could play with him again. Ace always play such dangerous game and I don't want Meat-King to get hurt. Last time when we were young, Ace almost drowned me in the riverbank during the time when I was still staying with Marco. Where did he learn to play these dangerous games anyway? I don't like water!

"You're mine," I could hear Ace murmur close to my ear.

I couldn't help but giggle. "Of course. Ace is my one and only big brother too," I replied and snuggled against him. "Why is Ace sighing?"

"No reason, Lu," he reassured and patted the back of my head again. "How about staying in the hospital for a night? I'll bring you down to eat something better and you can keep me company at the same time."

"Oh god, no," Marco said from the other bed.

"You're just jealous because you don't have a cute little brother," Ace taunted.

"I'm just worried for my well-being since I know I'm not going to get any sleep when I'm in the same room as the both of you," Marco retorted. "You're worried about leaving Luffy alone at home, yoi? He's a big boy now and he knows how to take care of himself."

"Luffy is still young," Ace argued.

"I'm big and strong!" I protested.

Instead, Ace laughed and ruffled my hair again. "There you go, talking silly things when you're tired. Did school wear you out today? I hope Akainu wasn't giving you a hard time when I wasn't around. I swear if that lava-chicken does anything to you, I will cook his breakfast so nicely that he dies from it."

"Don't worry. He didn't do anything to me. He seems pretty happy though."

"I would know why," Ace grumbled before smiling down at me again. "So you're going to stay?"

"Yep, of course!" I replied and I could hear Marco groaning.

This is going to be a very fun night, shishishishishi!

* * *

When Sanji said that he was going to go, Marco told him that he's going to accompany him to the exit. Ace hadn't been moving around much either since he said that the nurses wouldn't allow him to. For some reason, they were okay with Marco going out.

After we managed to sneak out with Meat-King, Ace brought me to buy food and went to a secluded place instead of eating at the cafeteria there. He said that he didn't want to bump into any nurses but it wouldn't matter since we always managed to run away from anyone. It has been a long time since Ace held my hand as we walked. I like it when Ace holds it because it feels really warm! I wonder if Ace felt the same way. My hands are kind of small compared to him...

"Luffy? You're not thinking about silly things again, are you?"

"Huh? Silly things?"

"Never mind." Ace smiled at me and opened his bento box. So did I. "Say, do you remember when I told you about Sabo?"

Who is he? The name sounds like of delicious. Kind of like soba noodles...

"Sabo?"

"Luffy! Don't tell me you forgotten it already." I gave him a confused look which seemed to make him sigh. "I mentioned him to you during that time we got lost, remember? I wanted to tell you more about him since he's... the only other friend I had."

"Oh! The one that you kissed!"

I laughed when Ace fell over again, almost dropping his bento box at the same time. I don't know why he did that but it's always hilarious to watch him do that. My friends kind of does that most of the time whenever I answered their questions or tell them something.

"Do you have to remember that, of all things? And no, I didn't kiss him! It was that accursed squirrel!"

"Hey, don't blame Meat-King," I defended and held Meat-King close incase Ace tried to play more dangerous games with him again. And he really looked as though he was about to take Meat-King away from me.

Ace finally gave up and shook his head. "Forget about that stupid squirrel. Anyway, I just wanted to tell you about him, yeah? We're not dating or anything like that, the kiss was accidental. You see, before I met you, he was close to me. We didn't have a great start but we both wanted to get out of the town."

"Get out of the town?"

"Yeah. I didn't like it here and the people here didn't like me either. I was always fighting and it was suffocating. Sabo felt the same way and after I realized it, we decided to work together. We needed money so we did all we could do, steal. We couldn't get any jobs either since Sabo wanted to keep a low profile for his own too. I didn't know why but I assumed that it was the same reason as I," Ace explained.

"So where is Soba?"

"It's Sabo," Ace corrected before continuing. "We were going along pretty well until we met a gang named Bluejam. He was hired by Sabo's family to bring Sabo back. That was when Sabo told me that he was a noble. I didn't care who he was and I made it clear to him. For some reason, he was still concerned and chose to return to his family in the end. I thought that he was better off with a house to live in and a family around. Until now, I didn't hear any news about him."

I nodded and ate my meatball. "So... where is Soba?"

"You keep asking the same question, Lu. And it's Sabo. Geez, I wonder if you're really listening sometimes." Yes I am! "And I have no idea. All I know is that Sabo's family isn't very happy with me. Sabo should know of this, I think."

"Oh..."

"I don't want to involve you, Lu. I'm afraid that they would start shifting their attention to you too once they realized how close we are. The nobles are pretty stupid so they wouldn't think of doing something like that yet. I have a feeling that Kidd was just messing around with me," Ace grumbled out the last part.

"Why would he want to do that?"

Ace shrugged. "I don't want to know. Just stay away from him... and if possible, every other bigger males in the school."

"Eh? Why?"

"You might get eaten up by them," Ace teased while pulling my cheeks.

"Owowow. I won't. I'm strong," I complained and rubbed my cheek. Ace always loved to do that.

"Uh huh." Ace finally let go of my cheeks before they started to really hurt. Geez, I wonder if they are red now. "So, do you understand, Luffy? Sabo isn't my boyfriend or am I interested in him in that way. We're just old friends."

Ace already said that so many times.

"Yep, I understand!" I answered again before suddenly clicked in my head. I felt as though I was forgetting about something important for quite a long time now. "By the way, who is this Soba guy? He sounds kind of delicious!"

"Luf-fy!"

"Waaaah! I'm sorry! Stop pulling my cheeks! Ow ow owowowow!"

* * *

I'll be writing up the next update of the next story next soon.

Review, yeah~?


	15. Sanji's POV! That Pompous Hair Guy

Dundundundun! Here is Sanji's POV. I'm still trying my best not to make him sound feminine. TTwTT

**zdenkac09: I try my best to! 8'D**

**xXxEmeraldBlueXxX: I kind of respect him since he actually has a brain and a mind to follow rather than some stupid rules. He knows how to make an exception and could tell which are the good and bad guys! :D It's actually pretty tough for me to write Luffy's POV since I have to make him as random as possible while cutting short on too much logical thinking. **

**Hmmm... I guess that Sabo might be alive in the anime considering the hints I took in. I don't know but it'd be awesome if he was!**

**Naru: Thank you and here's the next chapter after the long wait! 8'D**

**Diclonious57: Not really. Scumbags are hard to die. D**

**anonymous: It's alright and I hope that your hand gets better! D: And yes, Luffy is totally cute no matter how he is! **

**Red-The-Drawing-Ninja: Thank you so much! I'm pretty worried since out of the four characters, I find Luffy pretty difficult to express. TTwTT He may be an idiot but he's a lovable idiot! :D**

**deathbyepic100: I will! :D**

**azab: Thanks and I'm glad that you did! xD**

**Pokabu: Ace might be just too into his story to realize that it could be taken that way. But I see what you mean, hurhurhur! I hope that I can add more of him in later chapters. I'm still considering about that, actually.**

**ASLfangirl: I know, right?! Luffy is extremely cute because of his childishness and obliviousness! :D**

* * *

A good day would be one whereby I do not curse in it.

This was not one of those shitty days.

Ever since Marco was discharged from the hospital, Kizaru had been acting weirder. For instance, he would pop out whenever Marco and I were alone together. I know how disturbed Marco would be in Kizaru's presence but wouldn't do anything than try to get away from him. I couldn't follow him either because it'd give Kizaru the impression that something happened between us. Okay, something did happen but Kizaru or anyone else in the school would be the last people I would want them to know. Although nothing initiated between us ever since my confession, he didn't give me the feeling that he was awkward.

God, how did I manage to find the shitty courage to confess to him? Not only that, I also told him that I would try to get him to like me. I do want him to like me but I was sure I sounded strange as fuck. I'm surprised that he didn't feel as freaked out towards me as he did to Kizaru. The last thing I want is to be compared to that freak show.

This is weird. It feels as though I'm talking about Marco as though he was a fragile doll.

And he is anything but fragile.

Have anyone seen how he flipped Ace over easily? He's strong, that's for sure and he would be a PE teacher if he weren't more interested in Science. Ace told me that he works out twice a week although, I have no idea why Ace would be telling me that other than being the little shitty joker he is. I exercise too but not quite in the way Marco does. I don't have a broad shoulder and muscular body like he does. However, I trust that my legs are quick enough to deliver customer's orders on time despite getting lost for the first time.

And I don't wear my clothes unbuttoned or simply goes half-naked around the house.

At least, I had that kind of idea that people with eight packs would show them off at most times because Marco and Ace does. Come to think of it, even Principal Newgate does it too.

Back to where I am now, Marco is currently speaking to me. And he looked unhappy.

"You're falling behind in the Science subject, yoi. I know that you're having a part-time job but you have to learn how to cope with both if you want to take on them. At this period of time, you should prioritizing on studying for your final exams for this year. Do you have any trouble studying at home, yoi?"

"Kind of..." I replied slowly.

Marco sighed and massaged his forehead. "I really don't wish for my students to fall behind. Most of the class could catch up... except for Luffy but he has Ace's help, I hope," he said hesitantly before continuing. "The students will be busy studying as well and this isn't the right time to assign you a study buddy, yoi. How about this? I could tutor you until your exams."

I so didn't expect that.

...Maybe.

"I guess that could work if you aren't too busy," I replied.

"I can shift my time around to make way for a few good study sessions for you. We're expected to do so when a student needed help, after all," he explained.

"Thanks. I appreciate that."

"We can start today if you're free, yoi. The final exams are near and I don't want to delay any more time."

Actually, I have work today but I could call up the boss to change my shift since I volunteered myself for overtimes ever since I began working. I probably sounded creepy but... I'm looking forward to spend time with Marco. Although I feel awful for making use of his kindness, Kizaru was getting annoyingly unavoidable. The more I couldn't speak with Marco, the more I wanted to do so. I'm not sure as to how Marco felt about it but I suppose that it wouldn't matter to him if he talked to me or not. I shouldn't get ahead of myself.

"Today sounds good. Could we do it at your place? I prefer the shitty old man to not know about my grades."

"You hadn't told Zeff about it?" Marco questioned with an eyebrow raised.

"I wouldn't be here now if I did," I retorted.

Not only that shitty old man is famous for his cooking skills, he also has a very mean kick. He was once offered by Whitebeard to be a teacher of the karate club but he refused and opted for the cooking class instead. Good for everyone. It would be a bloody world if everyone knew how to kick like he does. Surprisingly, my body grown immune to it due to the many times I was kicked while he was training me. He said that it was for my own protection and I can say I'm ready to kick Kizaru out of this shitty school. Hell, it took Zoro and I years and we still hadn't settled our scores yet. I have to admit that the marimo deserved his title for being the best in his kendo club but I'm still stronger than he is!

And Marco wonders why I never told Zeff about my grades.

I can compare this guy to fucking Captain America.

All the denseness and being gullible... at least, that's what Nami said he was after spending her time in some website called Fanfiction. Personally, I think that guy was pretty kick ass in the movie. Both his own and the Avengers. Tony Stark lost my respect after wasting food. But where the fuck was Spiderman?

"I can keep it from Zeff for you provided that you do well for your exam, yoi."

"I promise," I replied.

Or at least, I think I could keep it.

* * *

Time seemed to go by frustratingly slow until it was finally time for school to be over.

I went back home to change to my casual wear and lie around for a bit since Marco would have to finish his daily work before he could leave the school. Thank god Zeff decided to be a teacher recently upon Whitebeard's request or else I would be training right now. Honestly, I didn't mind being worked to death by Zeff but today is the day that I don't want to have an extension of lesson. Tiime was going by pretty sluggish now too as I kept glancing at the clock frequently in the midst of my reading. Is it bad that I'm this excitable to start my private study lesson with Marco? I was never the one to be able to control my emotions when it comes to something that I like.

Unless I put in all my willpower to look calm and composed on the outer surface.

After it was finally time to leave, I threw my book down and headed out of the house. It didn't take me long before I was standing outside Marco's doorsteps. Fuck. How do I ring the doorbell again? Okay, I know that all I have to do is to press that little shitty button but I have this feeling that there is a more proper way to it.

What the fuck? How could there be another way to press a fucking door bell?

Whatever.

Ding-Dong.

The sound rang in my head as I waited outside until someone opened the door. And it wasn't Marco.

"Oh, you must be Sanji. I'm Thatch and I'm his best brother in the world while I'm a teacher in your school too," Thatch, the guy who has a weirder harido than Marco, introduced and allowed me in. "Marco is taking a shower right now so you can wait for a bit."

"Thank you," I replied carefully and sat on the couch. I wasn't aware that Marco had brothers.

"Here is a drink if you're feeling thirsty," he said and set the glass of water down on the table.

This Thatch guy seemed pretty polite.

"So..." he drawled on and sat beside me. "Sanji, right? You must be the little guy who is head over heels in love with Marco. I heard that you confessed to him and failed."

Can I splash this fucking glass of water on him?

"Yes, that's me," I managed to grit out despite the rising anger within me.

"Whoa, no need to get mad. I don't mean to insult you," Thatch said and held out his hands in defense. I never was good at controlling or hiding my anger despite the therapy classes I was signed up for. "I'm just curious to know what made you like him. He has a weird hairstyle, thanks to me I guess, and I know that he's a guy who is difficult to approach."

"I don't have to say anything," I simply replied.

"Ouch, that's really cold. Come on, I might even help you to get him."

"I don't need any help."

Much to my surprise, instead of feeling offended, he laughed and grinned at me. "You're really Luffy's friend alright. I heard from Ace that he has a bunch of weird and interesting friends. We're pretty close ever since he broke into Marco's house out of hunger during his first year of school. Ace was also the one who told me about what happened between you and Marco."

That guy must be asking for another trip to the shitty hospital.

It wasn't that I'm that against letting people know of my crush on Marco but hadn't Ace thought that it would be great to keep it a secret until I'm older? Although I can't speak much for myself since I chose to woo after Marco at my current age but at least I'm not out to get him arrested. I wished that this guy is the only one whom Ace spoke to about this issue and much more hopeful that this guy isn't like those gossip uncles in the cafe. However, I'm not keeping my hopes up seeing how Thatch didn't seem to give a hoot about anyone's safety or convenience as much as Ace does when it didn't involve Luffy.

It didn't make things better when he happened to be Marco's brother too.

Why do I suddenly have this feeling that Marco had been suffering for his entire life?

"Not that I'm against this but I feel that Marco should have his own piece of happiness especially after all those stalking incidents?"

There is only one person that appeared in my mind.

"You mean Kizaru?"

Thatch winced but shook his head at my assumption. "I get what you're talking about but no, it has nothing to do with him. But the reason why Marco was able to be this tolerant with Kizaru was mostly because of this particular stalker who used to be his girlfriend."

"Is she cute?" I asked instantly and immediately felt shitty excited.

"She used to be," Thatch replied while looking at me with an eyebrow raised. "Her name is Whitey Bay and she had a crush on Marco for a long time before her confession was accepted. Her devotion towards Marco was unquestioned but at the same time, she was possessive until to the point that Marco felt choked up. They had a lot of quarrels over it but in the end, Marco chose to end it due to the immense stress he had from the relationship when Whitey's possessive streak only increased each time."

"Did Marco liked her?"

"He did before he realized Whitey's controlling ways. Because of that, he was able to ignore Whitey's behavior until it reached the breaking point when she... tried to lock him up."

"Eh?"

Thatch nodded at me before continuing. "She just snapped when she caught a fellow sister of ours, Haruta, growing closer towards Marco."

"Sister? Isn't that just family?"

"Oh, I forget that you didn't know about this. You do know that Whitebeard is our father, right? He adopted many children from the streets and orphanage and gave us a shelter to live under. We have an incredibly huge family. Whitey and Haruta were another two of the many. While Haruta was only a child, Whitey was abrasive against anyone who falls under the female category."

"Is Haruta adorable?" I asked immediately.

"Yes, she was. Are you really in love with Marco?"

I frowned at him and narrowed his eyes. "Isn't it fucking obvious?"

"Not really. Anyway," Thatch leaned back against the couch and continued his story. "When Whitey became more paranoid, she demanded Marco to keep himself away from Haruta. Of course, Marco refused since Haruta didn't do anything wrong and she was only just a child. That was when Whitey got ticked off and threatened to lock him up in her room. The pineapple head thought that it would remain as a threat and didn't pay mind to it until it really happened."

"Wasn't Marco able to defend himself?" I asked.

"Marco is indeed strong but Whitey is full of confidence and scheme. Not to mention that at that time, they were still together so Whitey was still able to pull some strings to get what she wanted. When we found Marco, he was locked up in a cage in her room."

"How lucky..." I murmured as an image of a beautiful woman conjured up in my mind. "I mean, what?"

Thatch raised an eyebrow again and leaned forward towards me. He was getting too close than what my personal space bubble would allow and I ended up instinctively backing away until I hit the armrest. I didn't like it when someone stared at me with judging eyes but then again, I had a problem with most of what people does.

Finally, he chuckled and straightened himself up. "I heard that you have a strange fondness towards women too. But despite that, you still chose to chase after Marco?"

"Yes," I replied simply before getting my back off the armrest. "Was that necessary?"

"It's a habit of mine. Anyway, if Marco ends up rejecting you again, how would you like to play with me instead?" Thatch asked playfully and I immediately felt the urge to kick him hard until a hole formed in Marco's wall. This guy is really asking for it!

"Who is going to play with you, yoi?"

I could see Thatch freezing up when the voice spoke from behind me and I had to tilt my head back to look at Marco. He didn't look very happy but I assumed that it was because his idiotic brother was being his idiotic self. I kind of understand how he felt after having to deal with Luffy ever since I met him. But unlike Luffy, this guy has more brains than the meat loving moron because he chose to appease Marco instead of making things worse.

Thatch laughed nervously and waved his hands around. "It's not what it seems Marco. I was just teasing him."

Sadly, it didn't work as a vein popped on Marco's forehead. "He's just a student, yoi! You should know better than to be careless enough to pick up underaged boys. If this wasn't my house, you would've been in jail. And how did you get in here? I thought I changed the lock, yoi!"

"A little birdie helped me out?"

_Chirp!_ The noise came from Marco's shoulder and I had to squint my eyes to see that fat ball of bird perched on Marco's shoulder.

"Nice try but don't even try blaming it on Phoenix. I swear if you broke one of my windows, I'm going to make you pay for it," Marco grumbled. "So what do you want, yoi? I don't think that you're here just to make a move on my student."

"Can I borrow your shampoo?"

_"Get out!"_

* * *

So as you can see, here is another plot twist. I can't say that I thought of this until recently when I stumbled across a creepy Whitey picture with Marco. I have nothing against her so... don't start throwing bananas at me. /hides

Please review!


	16. Marco's POV! Let It Go

Here is the next chapter in Marco's POV! Let me know if anyone is acting too OOC or if the plot is moving along too fast/weird, yeah? xD

**Diclonious57: I know, right? At least it happens in the anime/manga. xD**

**anonymous: I'm glad your hands are better now! XD I was kind of afraid that the plot was going a bit weirdly but eh... No one complained about it yet so i guess it should be alright? Funny though I don't peg Marco as the easily jealous type :P But you may be right there!**

**azab: Thanks and I'm alright with her xD**

**Naru: I love him too xD He's like one of my favourite Marvel character. And I kind of like to read MarcoxSanji the same as AcexLuffy. I wished there are more people writing about the two pairings. D:**

**xXxEmeraldBlueXxX: Sabo is cool! I kind of liked him since he is a bit like Marco. Saner and always the one who ended up having to facepalm the most. x3 I wished Thatch wasn't killed D: He was pretty cool!**

* * *

After Thatch made it out of my house with my bottle of shampoo in his hand, I was finally able to relax. Why did he come all the way to my place to borrow a fucking bottle of shampoo anyway? The mansion is huge and I doubt they would run out. Even if they did, Thatch wasn't shameful enough to not get one of pops's maids to get it for him. I had a feeling that he didn't just break into my house to get that shampoo bottle. If his purpose was to try and make a move on my student, I shall have a slow talk with him over the phone later I'm done with my work. Doesn't that guy care about getting himself into trouble?

I don't care about the government myself but at least I know shit will happen if I get myself arrested. Now that Ace and Thatch, the two biggest blabbermouths in the world, knew about this, I'm afraid my freedom is soon to be restricted. How did I ever consider including in my life, is the question that will forever haunt me.

On the other hand, Sanji looked a little unnerved. It's the thirteenth time I had to remind him of the same solution to a few questions and he looked as though he was spacing out rather than focusing on what he should do – Not getting his ass kicked by Zeff.

I have to admit that the guy packs a real, hard kick when he wanted to.

"Sanji," I called out again.

"Huh? Oh sorry, I was trying to figure out this problem."

Right, I didn't buy that.

"The solution to this is the same one that I have been repeating for more than ten times. Don't get distracted, yoi. Are you sure Thatch didn't say anything weird or funny to you?" I asked and set my pen down on the desk. Because that guy would even try to make a move on female police officers.

"N-No, I'm sure that he didn't," Sanji tried to convince me but it wasn't working very well.

"We can't continue if you keep spacing out, yoi. Be serious."

I saw Sanji winced and I wonder if I had been too harsh. "You're right. I'm sorry about that... shit," he cursed and ran his hand through his hair. "It's getting uncomfortable for me. Can I smoke?"

"No."

"I can't concentrate well without smoking," he argued.

"Then I'm sure you wouldn't want to know that smoking is prohibited in the examination halls," I countered. "We've been through over this, yoi. I'm not happy with your habit of smoking and I wouldn't encourage you to do so."

"It's just... I have a lot of things on my mind and I need something to get my mind off it. Studying is just not enough."

I looked down at his hands which was twitching quite badly. How much of a smoker is he? No matter what, I doubt he could stand up to Smoker, a well-known PE teacher of the school and also a chain smoker. I sighed and tried to think up of ways to get him to calm down. As much as I discourage smoking, I could see how much it's a torture for smokers to not smoke when they needed to. Especially when it comes to teenagers, they could end up in a pretty shaken up state.

When I noticed Sanji's face, I was surprised that he was looking really stressed out. He was fine just this morning. I don't know whether if it's because of Thatch or the fact that he couldn't take out his cigarette but if it's the former, my brother was not going to live through the talk I have for him tonight. It was a mistake to tell him that I had to tutor my student today.

"Alright. Just one, yoi," I said.

Sanji's face brightened up slightly at that and took out a cigarette and put it in his mouth. "Thanks."

When Sanji lit up the cigarette, I have to try and block out the smell from my nose. After having Phoenix perched on my finger, I guided him to my room and nudged him to fly over to it. It's a smart bird so it usually does what I wanted it to do. I never put him in a cage either since he never tried to run away (I wouldn't stop him if he did) and I'm not fond of keeping birds or anyone in cages due to some bad experiences. I would rather not think of that now.

"Feeling better?" I asked, feeling slightly nauseous at the smell.

"Much better," Sanji replied with a smile.

"I'm going to wait until you finish smoking before we continue. In the meantime, why don't you tell me what's on your mind? You were fine today morning and that's why I suspect Thatch has something to do with it, yoi."

"I was just surprised to know that you have siblings. I mean, you seemed like an only child," Sanji said.

"Because I live alone? Yeah, people have that impression of me sometimes. Even Ace was surprised when he found out that Thatch was my brother, yoi. Did he tell you about my other brothers?"

"No, but he did tell me about your sisters," Sanji replied and looked as though he was hesitant to speak and I wasn't sure if I wanted to know. "Two chicks called Haruta and... Whitey."

I paused.

Thatch told him about Whitey?

He better be fucking ready to say goodbye to his hair. I have a good idea of why he would want to tell Sanji, of all people, about Whitey. When Thatch told me that he knew about Sanji's crush on me, I had a feeling that he wasn't just going to do nothing. I'm not afraid of people knowing about Whitey but I didn't want to involve Sanji in my love life more than he already had. I wouldn't want Thatch to get involved even more. For the past few days, I've been having enough trouble trying to get rid of Sanji's confession and kisses off my mind. Nothing in my life tried to make things easier for me, I swear.

"He did, huh... Forget about it, yoi," I said simply.

Sanji kept his expression calm and nodded anyway. I was grateful that he didn't press the issue on further because honestly, it wasn't my favourite topic. "I don't really care much about it either. I don't find trouble with women."

"That's good."

"But I haven't given up on you."

I frowned at that. I didn't want him to get upset or giving him false hopes. Although Sanji wasn't bad, there were too many things that would give him trouble if we were to be in a relationship. "Why? I already told you why we can't be together."

"You did but I said that I didn't care," Sanji said firmly. "I know that I'm selfish. However, if I were to give up on you now, I... won't be satisfied. I won't let it hinder my schoolwork and if this troubles you, I guess I could keep myself away."

"Do you think it's possible, yoi? I'm your teacher and you're my student. We will see each other everyday. I apologize if I'm being harsh but I need you to give up. The relationship is just... not possible, yoi."

Sanji bit on his cigarette and looked as though he was about to blow up. I know that it's difficult to control one's self but I don't want him to be disillusioned that everything would go well. Everything wouldn't go well. First of all, it was against the laws to have a teacher-student relationship. Not only would I get fired and possibly jailed, Sanji would get expelled and might even face the scrutiny of society. He is still young and he didn't need to go all out in destroying his future. And it's because of the fact that he is young that he couldn't think straight and tended to get himself into unfavorable situations no matter how clear the results showed.

I could tell that Sanji was serious and insisted on being stubborn but I wouldn't accept it. There was just too much risks for us to simply overlook and do whatever we pleased. As much as the fact that we've grown closer over the past few weeks, I couldn't find myself accepting him because of all these restrictions placed on us.

I knew that Sanji is a good person. Even before he confessed, he had been making lunch boxes for me from time to time. Although the teachers wouldn't suspect anything since it was common for a student to bribe a teacher through minimum ways for good grades, it would grow more obvious if Sanji got careless and slipped up. Even if my pops is the principal of the school, there was only so much he could do to prevent things. Laws are one of those that were out of his control.

As I've said before, I don't give a damn about the government or the society but I'm sure that Sanji wasn't ready to face any of those. The feeling of having peers judging him could be enough to drive him into suicide. And I was already damn worried about his habit of smoking so frequently.

"Stop thinking about this anymore, yoi. I'm being serious too. This is too dangerous for not only yourself but me too. Sanji, I want you to focus on your studies and think of nothing about this issue anymore," I said firmly.

"If it will put you in danger then I'll try. I have one thing to request before that. Could you kiss me again?"

"Sanji."

"Just one more time. This is difficult for me too so I'll just ask this one last favor out of you before I... try to give up," Sanji muttered and started to scoot closer towards me. "I really need this."

I closed my eyes and let out a small sigh. I'm not sure if I should give into him this time. But since he agreed to put himself out of this mess, I suppose I could fulfill this request. This was becoming difficult for me too.

When I opened my eyes again, I placed my hand on the back of Sanji's head and urged him forward until our lips met. Ever since our last kiss at the bottom of the cliff, I was trying too hard to resist myself from getting curious. I was confused and wanted to find out more about him but I knew that if I did, I wouldn't be able to keep myself away. Sanji was irresistible. His kindness, his devotion, his stubbornness and everything took me in. It's been a long time since I've been attracted to someone.

And it's the first time I have to let it go.

* * *

The next few days, Sanji and I hadn't been talking much except for anything related to studies. It was for the better, I assured myself as I continued to live through the day like nothing happened. Even when Thatch tried to get some information out of me, he didn't get past easily when he started calling me an 'old fart'. I may be young but Thatch always said that I acted like an old man. If acting like a ten year old for an adult makes you young, I'm better off being called old.

Ace had been bombarding me with questions too, seeing how Luffy had already told him about Sanji's recent weird moods. I only knew about it through Ace and didn't know how to feel at the fact that Sanji was probably going through the same thing as I am. Or perhaps, even worse. If I had given to Sanji's affections on that day, what would be the outcome now? All I could think of are the negative results that would come to hurt Sanji. Although Ace and Luffy wouldn't mind, I wasn't sure about the rest of their friends. Would they come to accept it just as easily? Ace and Thatch were the only ones who knew about it.

Everyday, I had to face one of their questions. Thatch told me that it wasn't healthy for me to keep things bottled up but there was nothing else I could say. What was there to convey? There was nothing between us and that was that. Sadly, Thatch didn't take it the same way as I did and I would be glad if Ace were to at least try to make things easier.

"Marco!" Thatch called out and I dreaded the conversation that would follow. "Seen Sanji recently?"

"Yes, Thatch. He was present in class this morning," I replied dryly.

"I mean, have the both of you gotten back to normal?"

"We're pretty much normal now, yoi."

"Don't give me that horseshit. The both of you are avoiding each other! I miss stealing the food that Sanji makes for you every afternoon, man. But seriously, you look like you're going through shit."

Wow, I never knew Thatch could tell. Maybe if he'd help me out a little then I would feel a lot better. "Yes. And I would appreciate it if you stopped bringing this topic out."

"Come on, man. I don't want to see my little brother bring so depressed," Thatch said but I took it as a bag of bullshit anyway. "Even though you outright rejected him, you guys could go back to the way you used to be. Like, friends?"

"You don't understand, yoi. It can't work out that way at this moment."

"Why? I don't think it would be difficult for you," Thatch pointed out.

I winced. That was true. I could ignore my own feelings better than most people and pretended as though nothing happened. That was the main downfall of my past relationship. Instead of tackling it head on, I chose to drop everything and hope that things would return to the way it was. When it did, I had no problems with speaking as always but this sort of thing often leads pain to the other party. As Sanji was still a teenager, I didn't want to hurt him anymore than I already had. He didn't need my insensitive ways in his life. As much as I wished for things to go back to the way it was, I knew he needed time.

Unlike me who could forget about everything as long as I wanted to. It always made me feel as though I was being cold and didn't give much care to the situation at all while it probably gave others that impression too.

"Unless you have feelings for him too. Marco, I know you for years."

"Haven't you thought that maybe he needed time too, yoi?"

"Why would you care?" Thatch retorted and I paused. "If you didn't care this much about him, you wouldn't be neglecting your work in order to give him the luxury time. You have been asking Ace or Luffy to pass messages to Sanji. You wouldn't go out of your way to make sure that you wouldn't hurt him with your presence. You would've just talked to him like nothing happened."

"I talk to him too," I argued back.

"Yeah. Only when you needed to call out for his name during roll call. Do you even call him out to answer questions?"

I groaned when I realized that I was stuck. It was impossible to argue with Thatch. But as much as he was right, I didn't want to pursue this issue anymore. The more I think about it, the more I wanted to take back my words from before and that was the last thing that I would want to do. Whenever I see how distracted Sanji was during my class, I couldn't bring myself to shake him out of it and bring his attention back to me again. If I did, I'd see his pained face again. He was struggling and so was I.

"Thatch, let's drop it."

"You're just escaping."

"You know what will happen, yoi. I can't just... go along with it so easily. This is difficult for me too. As much as the both of you don't give a damn about the laws, I do about his future."

"Do you think he cares?"

"He have to, yoi."

"You're not his mama, Marco. Even if you rejected him, what makes you so sure that his future will be secured? Stop fooling yourself. You're not making things better for him. If he knows that you have feelings for him too, what do you think he might feel?"

I don't even want to think about the possibility.

"As long as you and Ace keep your mouth shut, I won't have to worry about that."

"You're being childish!"

"I am being childish?" I repeated and narrowed my eyes at him. "Look, we're arriving at your class and I don't think you have enough time to afford to walk me to mine. We will have this conversation next time, yoi."

Thatch rolled his eyes and I could tell that he must be resisting the urge to smack me in the hallway. I was being stubborn, much to my own surprise. I usually didn't get bothered about arguing over matters. Luckily, he understood that I was right and didn't argue with me any further. But I had a feeling that he wasn't just going to let this topic drop. I know him better than anyone and when it came to being stubborn, even I in my current state couldn't hope to win him.

When Thatch opened the door to his class, a familiar name rang into my ears. It was then, I realized that Thatch was going to teach Luffy's class at this time. I glanced into the window and saw Sanji with a long pink hair female student, Jewelry Bonney, standing in front of his desk.

"Sanji! Please go out with me!" she shouted.

* * *

So how do you guys find the plot?

Review, yeah~? XD


End file.
